


TRELOS (A Temporary Shelter)

by WorldOfPrince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amigos, Amor - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Masoquismo, Secretos, Simbología Esotérica, Solos en el Camaro, Steo, Sueños, Triangulo amoroso, Vacaciones, What You Mean To Me, adolescentes, adultos, algo más en el fondo de la historia, circulos, corazon roto, imaginación, leviatán, luz de luna, miedo, misterios, ojos cerrados, pasado oculto, pesadillas, sonrisas, sterek, stheo, verano, vida dificil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfPrince/pseuds/WorldOfPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es un chico con una pasado difícil, que ha trabajado duro para poder tener una vida digna y a su gusto. Sólo quería unas vacaciones, pero una serie de sucesos extraños comienzan a pasar, y las pesadillas se hace más frecuentes. Sólo una persona puede ayudarle a aclarar estos misterios. Derek Hale, el hombre que quiere para él.<br/>Días en el Camaro solos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8 de Febrero 2016 (El Alba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prólogo.

                                         

Scott está un poco borracho, después de haber tomado un cartón de cerveza, su traje está limpio y sus pies truenan la hierba y las ramas debajo de sus pies, su mirada está perdida un poco en el infinito de sus pensamientos. Huele a bosque, huele un poco a algo a lo que le tiene miedo. Está solo. Ni siquiera le dijo a Allison que vendría. Tiene la barba un poco grande y también sus manos lucen más maduras. Sonríe con un sabor agridulce en el cerebro. El crucifijo que tiene en la mano está frío, sin embargo se han calentado un poco con sus dedos que no dejan de darle vueltas. Quizá… Piensa que debería de dejar de hacer esto cada año. Y puede notar que lleva con esta tradición bastante tiempo. Lo suficiente como para pensar en que quizá debería terminar con esto, quizá debería dejar de beber este día al amanecer, quizá debería dejar de llorar en silencio dentro de su mente. Quizá… Siempre es un quizá… Pero ya no importa, no tanto como antes. Sólo espera que algún día pueda superarlo. Y también… que Allison deje de reclamarle que ya debería calmar sus ansias de beber. No ha podido dejar de hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Así que sólo se detiene unos metros después de ese sendero. Los ojos se le ponen rojos de repente, no el iris, sino alrededor. Se cae al suelo, y mira la tierra entre sus manos. Observa la cruz. Abre la boca para decir alguna palabra después de tanto tiempo. Pero no puede decir nada. Su traje de la rodilla se ha ensuciado. Allison le reprenderá por esto. Observa todo. Ha llegado a donde quería, al lugar específico.

—Entre un crucifijo y el letrero de Hollywood, decidimos salir heridos, ahora hay algunas cosas que tenemos que quemar, prender nuestros corazones en llamas… —recita el moreno mirando justo donde quiere ver, justo en el lugar que visita de forma religiosa, justo donde su corazón parece reparado por minutos, justo en la canción favorita de alguien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si alguien pudiera ayudarme a poner esta imagen centrada se lo agradecería mucho. Olvidenlo, ya pude hacerlo.


	2. .1 (Renovación) [Boca de la Serpiente]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hace mucho que no publico algo. Este es como un trabajo... Como lo digo... Que escribí de manera improvisada -como casi todos mis fics- que no es tan largo como los otros, antes de publicar los "chidos". Espero que lo disfruten, que les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribir para ustedes.  
> Para ver la portada de la historia copien el siguiente enlace:  
> http://i1044.photobucket.com/albums/b448/ShadesOfSterek/Trelos/FOND1_zpsmxz3mdsu.jpg?t=1471122881  
> Apenas estoy usando un nuevo editor... Bueno, lo uso desde el año pasado pero está es mi segunda historia publicada desde entonces...  
> A leer!!

                                                                     

 

—Despierta… Despierta Stiles…  
El castaño abre los ojos después de todo ese tiempo dormido. Está en su cuarto. Ve la hora y es tarde, suficiente como para que le duela el cuerpo de tanto dormir. Así que se talla los ojos con los puños y bosteza. Ve la fecha del calendario. El verano ya casi termina, en unos cinco días vuelve a su trabajo. Se recuerda en días como este que haber logrado la independencia de su familia ha sido una grata recompensa. Y sonríe, hoy empieza el primer viaje con sus amigos. Alista algunas cosas y sobre todo el cómo se ve para que no luzca como si apenas se fuera a despertar. Antes de que toquen la puerta y le abra a todos sus amigos. Ellos entran a la casa del castaño –vive en una parte de California con no muchos habitantes. Todo es relativamente pacífico- con mucha bulla y lentes de sol. Empiezan a acomodarse dentro del hogar del chico de largas pestañas.  
—¿Ya pusiste las maletas en el Jeep de Stiles? —pregunta Allison a Scott quien está dando vueltas en la sala de su amigo buscando cosas que tal vez le servirán en el viaje.  
—Ya —responde él cogiendo algo entre sus manos.  
—¿Te das cuenta de que llevas la plancha? —cuestiona ella con una ceja más arriba que la otra.  
—Claro que lo sé, siempre es útil una plancha —responde el moreno con normalidad.  
—Vamos a la playa, va a hacer mucho calor, usarás bermudas, te meterás al mar y vas a estar todo mojado y lleno de arena —dice ella aún contrariada con ganas de reír.  
—Pero tal vez quiera salir a dar la vuelta en el centro del pueblo cuando sea de noche y no lo sé, quiero planchar ropa que sea vea bonita —comenta el moreno como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.  
—De acuerdo con Scott. Lleva la plancha —arremata Lydia Martin con el cabello recogido y los lentes de sol sobre la frente.  
Allison lo pondera unos segundos, sabe que Lydia tiene razón y solo se encoje de hombres sin reparo. Pasa de Scott y se encuentra con su novio, uno de los gemelos.  
—Tú y yo nos vamos a ir en la moto —habla él y la acerca a su cuerpo para darle un beso casto.  
—Es un viaje largo y no quiero que te canses demasiado, me lo has dicho desde ayer en la noche y te lo he negado. ¡No me iré en esa cosa ni de chiste! —exclama ella con expresión divertida.  
—Lydia él sólo está emocionado por él viaje, mi novio está igual, quieren sentirse cool con sus chaquetas de cuero —habla Danny sentando sobre una barra de la cocina de la casa de Siles.  
—Creo que todos estamos emocionados, yo sólo veo como varios de ustedes se pasean de un lado a otro cogiendo cosas y empacándolas. ¿Verdad Boyd? —pregunta la chica Reyes a su novio que está sentado un lado de ella.  
—Sí sólo espero que Siles haya cargado esa memoria llena de canciones para el camino —contesta el chico con esperanza de que el despistado castaño no se le hubiera ido ese pequeño detalle.  
—No, no, tengo una memoria especial en mi computadora, tendremos Internet todo el tiempo que queramos en medio de la carretera. Y también podremos ver películas, tengo un auxiliar preparado al sistema nuevo de sonido del Jeep, todo está listo —avisa el chico de largas pestañas saliendo de su cuarto con un par de maletas que meterá a su coche, ambas son de cosas suyas.  
—Eso espero, la última vez tuvimos que poner sólo la bocina de un celular y no se oía nada —se queja el novio de Danny que trae una hielera con cervezas entre los brazos—. No cometas los mismo errores de la última vez.  
—Pues no pasará esta ocasión, ténganlo por seguro. —Stiles chaquea los dedos haciendo una pistola con la mano, para después preguntar—: ¿Y Derek?  
—No lo sé —responde Lydia con un poco de curiosidad de saber de su amigo.  
—Le estoy llamando —les avisa a todos Scott con el teléfono en la oreja.  
Scott permanece hablando con el otro moreno por al menos cinco minutos con el rostro serio para después infórmale a sus amigos la situación.  
—Chicos, dice Derek que nos vayamos sin él —informa el moreno McCall con las manos unidas a la altura de su abdomen.  
—¿Ya se puso de gruñón otra vez? —exclama Erika con poca gracia.  
—No, no es eso. En su trabajo no le dejaron salir más temprano por haber faltado hace un semana —explica Scott haciendo un ligera mueca.  
—¿Y qué hacemos? —pregunta Allison acercándose más a su amigo.  
—Él dice que nos vayamos sin él, que nos alcanzará. La prioridad es llegar al hotel en el día de la reservación. Así que… —Se detiene el moreno esperando una respuesta de los demás chicos.  
—Pues yo digo que está bien —dice Boyd viendo la reacción de los otros.  
—El problema es que Derek no sabe cómo llegar a ese hotel y me temo que tendré que quedarme a esperarlo. Stiles los lleva a ustedes en el Jeep, además que no todos cabemos en él con tantas cosas y en el Camaro de Derek iba a ir el resto así que…  
—No te preocupes por eso Scott, yo espero a Derek y nos llevamos todo eso, ustedes tiene que llegar antes para la reservación —le interrumpe el castaño de repente saliendo de la cocina con un galón de agua fría entre las manos.  
—Entonces también nos dividimos, la mitad de nosotros en un coche y la mitad en el otro —exclama el moreno McCall con total disposición.  
—No, no. Puse ese sistema de sonido en el Jeep precisamente para que ustedes se divirtieran en lo que llegábamos hasta Los Ángeles —prorrumpe de nuevo el castaño y todos se le quedan viendo con una sonrisa.  
—¿No será que alguien quiere quedarse a solas con Derek? Allison —comenta divertido el moreno a la Argent.  
—Podría ser, pareces sospechoso Stiles —responde la chica con una mirada ladina.  
—No me digan, ¿para qué quieren ustedes dos todos esos condones que trae Scott en su mochila chicos? —insinúa el castaño para rematar y desviar la conversación.  
Al moreno se le atora la bebida en la garganta y empieza a toser con poco control.  
—Bien, entonces que Stiles lleve a Derek hasta nuestro hotel amigos. Tenemos que llegar antes de perder nuestras habitaciones… —Junta las manos frente a su pecho y luego mira a todos antes de exhalar—. ¿Ya nos vamos?  
Todos se miran los unos a los otros, esperando o más revisando que uno diga de último momento que olvidó algo, pero ninguno dice nada y después aceptan la propuesta de Scott.  
—Bien, pues toma viejo —le dice el castaño a su amigo para darle las llaves de su coche.  
—Gracias, voy a cuidarlo como a un hijo —asegura el de apellido McCall con las llaves en los dedos de la mano derecha colgando frente a su cuello.  
—Es mi nena, trátala con delicadeza —repone el de ojos casi ámbar con un tono un poco severo.

DEREK VA EN SU CAMARO y las luces del crepúsculo se hacen presentes con cada minuto que pasa y su corbata le aprieta el cuello pero incluso esa sensación no la percibe con la única cosa que lleva en la mente desde hace una semana. Da con elegancia las vueltas de esquina para llegar por el camino más largo hasta su casa y arribar de noche. Los hogares de su vecindario son bonitos y se podría decir que sencillos en la forma del diseño pero costosos ya que son modernos.  
Apenas y traga un poco de saliva antes de parpadear y apretar un poco los labios, su perfil luce impecable y las luces que acaba de instalar dentro del Camaro para la noche son de color violeta cremoso y hacen que su piel luzca como porcelana morena. Su mirada es una mezcla entre despreocupada y seria, o quizá para ser más exactos serena, como si hubiera aprendido a lidiar con su pena desde hace mucho y ya no importara más. Se estaciona con delicadeza dentro de la cochera que sólo tiene una puerta plegable de vidrio de gran tamaño. Se queda un rato dentro del coche mirando a través del parabrisas la oscuridad de aquel lugar y como la puerta de entrada a su casa a través de esta habitación espera inmóvil con una única luz parpadeante de color rojo.  
Se decide a bajar del Camaro con movimientos precisos. Antes de entrar a su casa pasa su mano por la corbata y se la quita con suavidad al igual que desabotona su saco y el chaleco que le ha apretado el torso todo el día. Pone su pulgar en la puerta y ésta se abre con un pequeño pitido y la luz roja se pone verde hasta que Derek pasa y cierra la puerta. Tapona los ojos, baja un escalón que es donde empieza la sala. Se sienta en un sillón y se queda ahí con las piernas un poco más abiertas de lo normal y los brazos extendidos, su sereno rostro mira el techo.  
Escucha un ruido y abre los ojos con el ceño fruncido.  
—Derek qué bueno que llegaste, te he estado esperando —habla una voz desde la cocina y que de hecho se acerca.  
Él moreno abre los ojos por completo y un poco más de lo normal y se pone en una posición en la que pueda distinguir mejor a la persona, aunque sabe quién es pero quiere verlo para creerlo.  
—¿Stiles que haces aquí? —pregunta con sorpresa en su tono.  
—Dijiste que nos alcanzarías pero tenían que irse pronto por lo del hotel. Así que me quede porque tú no sabes dónde está, así que… Aquí estamos. ¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunta Stiles con una mirada un poco inocente pero insistente y un poco emocionada.  
Derek frunce el ceño un poco más y se pone ambas manos en la cara.  
—Creí que se irían todos y yo ya, les llamaría o yo que sé, algo me llegaría a la cabeza —dice Derek con un tono no muy alegre.  
—Pero… ¡Eso que importa! Estoy aquí, así que ya vayámonos que ya anocheció y no quieres esperar hasta mañana ¿verdad? —pregunta el castaño esperando una respuesta.  
Derek se queda en silencio y apenas y mira a su amigo con ese rostro un poco preocupado.  
—Oh… —susurra el castaño dando un paso atrás por alguna razón—-. ¿No querías venir cierto?  
—Esperaba que ustedes no supieran… Yo no quiero ir a ese viaje pero no quería decírselos, no deseaba arruinar su salida —dice Derek y se pone de pie caminando hasta la cocina a través del suelo de mármol color marrón claro, o más bien de varios tonos de café.  
Se coloca detrás de la barra y se sirve un trago de algo que estaba más a la mano.  
—¿Es por lo que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos? —pregunta el chico de largas pestañas, quien se acerca con poco ruido hasta enfrente de la barra.  
Ambos se ven a los ojos y la luz del arco sobre la barra les alumbra en la oscura cocina.  
—Sí —responde el moreno después de tres segundos de contacto visual.  
—Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de tu madre, y ella, no quisiera verte triste viejo. Yo, puedo comprender un poco como te sientes porque mi madre, apenas la conocí pero no tuve nunca a nadie que me diera las buenas noches con un beso en la frente… E, intento ser feliz porque, de eso se trata… No dejes que te afecte —enlista el castaño con poca seguridad de haber dicho las cosas correctas, a veces es torpe con las palabras en temas serios.  
—Lo sé… Es que en verdad no tengo ganas —dice y revisa su copa vacía y como el hielo da vueltas con el movimiento de su mano.  
—Pero nos divertiremos, todos, en la playa, bajo el sol, en la arena, hoteles de lujo hermano, salidas a bares en la noche. ¡Será espectacular! —exclama el castaño intentando convencerlo—. Estaremos más juntos que nunca.  
—Eso es lo no quiero —irrumpe con severidad, con el mismo gesto que cuando odiaba a Stiles y le respondía de una manera grosera como la de un cavernario lo haría a un intruso en su cueva.  
Stiles siente el tono en los recuerdos y retrocede.  
—Lo siento no quería… —se disculpa el castaño.  
Derek camina hasta el centro de su casa. Observa todo. El lugar es pentagonal y la sala se encuentra un escalón abajo del piso normal con tres sillones alrededor de la chimenea y una mesa de centro de vidrio y una pantalla de plasma a unos dos metros del suelo. Atrás de la sala está una mesa un poco larga de madera donde suele comer solo y atrás de eso un pasillo largo –que se podría decir el primer lado del pentágono- y oscuro que lo lleva a su cuarto y a un lado la cocina donde estaban. Es una cosa bonita y todavía falta describir el patio y la pequeña fuente con jardín con vista al bosque atrás de su casa y el primer piso.  
Así que en realidad piensa a quedarse en silencio frente a la chimenea con un suéter tejido por su madre y sólo la luz del fuego y su calor con un chocolate tibio. Y la mirada perdida en las llamas viendo su pasado a través de ellas. Y nada más.  
Pero ha conseguido todo lo que desea, tiene una carrera, un trabajo, una casa que no terminará de pagar hasta dentro de una década pero está bien, además de independencia, belleza y juventud. Tal vez no necesita recordar su pasado y los buenos tiempos frente al fogón, pues lo hace cada noche hasta que decide casi al amanecer que es hora de dormir aunque sea cuatro horas. Quizá sea bueno ir a ese viaje, ha estado tan preocupado que ya hasta tiene un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Su madre desearía que se divirtiera con sus amigos, y su padre también, y quizá sus hermanas y tal vez, todos.  
—¿Las cosas de ellos están aquí verdad? —pregunta Derek a Stiles si verlo aún.  
—Yep —responde el chico rápido—. Al menos la mitad.  
—Dios —suspira—, pues lleva todas las cosas hasta el Camaro de una vez en lo que empaco.  
—Sabría que irías —festeja el castaño dándolo una palmada en la espalda cogiendo las cosas de sus amigos que estaban en la sala.  
Derek empaca cosas al azar y se pone ropa cómoda pero no demasiado reveladora aún, se coloca un pantalón deportivo, y un par de tenis y una sudadera, esta noche hace frío. Mete todas la cosas en la cajuela aunque queden todas en desorden y luego algunos objetos frágiles en los asientos de atrás. Derek se pone al volante y luego Stiles entra con una sonrisa amplia y unos ojos brillantes en el copiloto. El moreno enciende el auto y éste ronronea.  
—Derek ¿sabes que está muy lejos a dónde vamos verdad? —pregunta el castaño más que preparado para el viaje y que su poca retaguardia quede aplastada por muchas horas.  
—¿Cuánto? —pregunta el moreno conduciendo hacia a la carretera.  
—Son como… Mil quinientos kilómetros —susurra Stiles viendo su Tablet en su regazo. Derek frena de repente.  
—¿Estás bromeando? —exclama consternado con el ceño fruncido.  
—¡Diablos ten cuidado! ¡La pantalla se golpeó con la guantera! —prorrumpe enojado de pronto Stiles revisando que no se haya hecho un rayón o un daño parecido.  
—¿Estás bromeando o no? —exige una respuesta con muy poca paciencia.  
—No, el mapa dice eso, así que será mejor que tomes la ruta fácil, por toda la costa amigo —dice sin remedio Stiles con la vista bien puesta en el display.  
El chico Hale no quiere preguntar pero lo hace.  
—¿Cuántas horas?  
Stiles tampoco quiere responder, mira a Derek por un largo tiempo que sólo son cinco segundos.  
—Diecisiete horas —dice con la voz muy baja.  
—¡No voy a conducir diecisiete horas seguidas! —exclama el moreno ahora un poco enojado.  
—¡¿Qué acaso no te enteraste de nada?! —reclama Stiles dejando de ver su laptop de nuevo.  
—No, ni siquiera sabía de estas vacaciones hasta hace una semana —apela el moreno y un coche les pita detrás de ellos.  
—¡Oh muévete de aquí hombre! Mira cuantos coches están atrás de nosotros —ladra Stiles.  
A pesar de que se han hecho más cercanos aún faltan asperezas que limar.  
—Bueno explícame el plan, míster genio de Google. —Derek pone a andar el coche, y da vuelta en una esquina para volver a quedarse quieto, no hay nadie en esta calle.  
—No te burles, algún día trabajaré para ellos —reclama con rencor poco.  
—O puedes volverte Illuminati.  
—En otra dimensión lo soy seguramente. Así que… Vamos a conducir ocho punto setenta y cinco horas aproximadamente por día y nos turnaremos la mitad, cada uno estaría frente al volante cuatro horas punto treinta y seis, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunta el castaño.  
El moreno vuelve a suspirar y pone su frente sobre el volante por un segundo.  
—¡Será divertido! —suelta Stilinski para darle ánimos.  
—No creo que haya algo divertido de estar contigo dos días a solas en la carretera —dice el moreno poniendo a andar el coche de nuevo.  
—Perdón por compartir mi amistad señor gruñón —grazna con tono de que su comentario le ha molestado.  
—Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto —vuelve a hablar el moreno con su voz agria de casi siempre.  
—Yo igual —suspira Stiles viendo como la carretera empieza a iniciar.  
Stiles espera que este viaje sea lo que espera. Estar con Derek, y hacerlo sonreír. Quizá, en algún momento, darle la mano y… Besarlo. Como alguna vez en sus sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios, su opinión es importante. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que subiré el viernes. Saludines!


	3. .2 (Nosotros Preambulando)

                                                                                                                                                           

 

—PONTE EL JODIDO CINTURÓN, no quiero que te pase algo si llegamos a tener un accidente —avisa el moreno con seriedad.  
—No entiendo por qué tendríamos un accidente —dice el castaño haciéndole caso a Derek.  
—Cualquier cosa puede pasar —comenta—. Quizá podrías ponerme el mío, ya no puedo detenerme.  
—Pues ve a la orilla —habla con desinterés.  
—Perdemos tiempo.  
—Es peligroso, idiota —insulta sin mirarlo.  
—Stiles —advierte el otro.  
—Bien ¡lo haré!  
Stiles se estira y el cinturón de seguridad y la computadora en su regazo hacen que la tarea sea difícil pero su mano pasa frente al cuerpo del moreno y estira el cinturón, se lo coloca. Apenas y ha sido un roce cualquiera en el pecho del moreno pero se ha sentido firme.  
—Gracias —dice el de ojos verdes con pocos rastros de su tono maleducado.  
—De nada. Oye… ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio? —cuestiona.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Te sientes fuerte… —susurra, suena raro.  
—Bueno, sí algo así, siempre lo he hecho, pero quise esforzarme más para distraerme, ya sabes por qué.  
—Bien… ¿Y comiste? —Realmente está interesado.  
—Sí —responde y mira al castaño por segundos.  
—Lo digo porque, no comer afecta tu rendimiento frente al volante —se medio excusa.  
—Pues sí comí —termina Derek sin más.  
—Y… ¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta de nueva cuenta.  
—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, no han pasado ni veinte minutos y ya estás haciendo que pierda las casillas —se queja el moreno con el tono maleducado de nuevo.  
—De acuerdo de acuerdo —repone y decide mirar el oscuro camino.  
Pero el moreno habla.  
—¿Cómo entraste a mi hogar? —le cuestiona.  
—Pues… ¿no recuerdas que dejaste tu llave en mi casa la última vez que fuiste? —pregunta el castaño y le enseña el pequeño objeto plateado, aunque el moreno no pierde de vista el camino puede distinguirla de forma borrosa con su vista periférica.  
—Sí, ya lo recuerdo, lo olvidé —dice sin más.  
—¿Por qué intentaste entrar por la ventana a mi cuarto?—le pregunta Stiles.  
—No lo sé.  
—Pudiste haber tocado la puerta.  
—Nunca abres.  
—¡Entonces ya habías intentado entrar antes! —Se sorprende un poco el castaño.  
Derek suspira.  
—No voy a responder eso.  
—¡Lo has hecho! —exclama y salta y la pantalla de su Tablet se golpea en la guantera. El moreno niega con la cabeza de lo torpe que es su amigo.  
—Stiles, cierra la boca.

Y ASÍ PASAN CUATRO HORAS, en las que ambos chicos se la pasan en silencio y Stiles juega en su Tablet de diez pulgadas desde lo más sencillo como Subway Surfers hasta Plantas contra Zombies 2, y de vez en cuando se pone a leer las noticias más absurdas como el rumor de la nueva operación facial de la cantante más famosa del año o prefiere jugar Magic Piano de Smule porque es sencillo y fácil. Pero de pronto empieza a cantar una canción que escuchó hace unos días en el Top 50 de Spotify y le salen algunas notas bien y otras mal, pero no importa porque lo hace bajito, tanto que su voz se confunde con el ruido de las llantas y el viento, porque sus notas son graves y con voz de pecho. Y lo importante es que, al parecer su amigo no lo nota o no le importa pues él sigue concentrado en la carretera.  
—Me duele el cuello —dice de pronto el moreno y por segundos cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
—¿Quieres tomar un descanso? —pregunta el castaño mirando el perfil del moreno, que luce un poco cansado.  
—Sí, está bien, mira… —dice en voz baja y hace un gesto con el rostro—. Ahí hay una gasolinera.  
Derek se detiene en ella.  
—Bien, yo iré a comprar algo en la tienda, y tú llenaras el tanque —da las instrucciones mientras se quita el cinturón y le da unos billetes al castaño entre las manos—. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un café, papas fritas, agua? Lo que sea.  
—No gracias, estoy bien por el momento —dice el castaño y con cautela se quita también el cinturón de seguridad.  
—Estás bien por el momento —repite con sorna o algo parecido.  
—Ajá —se limita a decir y sale del coche.  
—No te creo —alza la voz y empieza a caminar hasta la tienda de conveniencia.  
Derek observa la luna por un momento, se ve tan pequeña desde donde está. Entra y hace frío. Sin pensarlo se dirige hasta los refrigeradores, coge una botella de té helado de frambuesa y una bolsa de papas grandes de jalapeño, eso es para él. Tiene siglos sin comer comida chatarra. Aunque… Bueno… Se queda pensando mientras observa la cafetera y los panes. Ya tendrá otra gasolinera en el camino para poder comprar uno. Da un paso pero se detiene y vuelve la vista al café. Se pregunta si al castaño le gusta el americano o el capuccino, o si prefiere el chocolate caliente… Así que se decide por un americano y le pone dos sobres de azúcar normal, sabe que estiles odia el endulzante sin azúcar. Después se pregunta cómo sabe eso. Tal vez lo está inventando.  
—No importa, tiene azúcar —suelta dando por resuelto el asunto.  
Coge una dona de Mocca y se va a la caja, paga y sale de tienda. Stiles espera parado de pie fuera del coche.  
—¿Por qué no entras? —pregunta el moreno cuando tiene la certeza de que el castaño le escuchará.  
—Dejaste cerrado —dice con los brazos cruzados.  
—Sujeta esto. —Derek le pasa la bolsa de papas y la bebida fría y pone el café y la dona sobre el auto. Saca la llave de su coche y abre las puertas.  
—¿Vas a comerte todo esto? —pregunta el castaño sorprendido en cierto grado.  
Sin embargo Derek sólo le ordena entrar al coche, cuando están dentro y antes de ponerse en marcha el moreno habla.  
—El café y la dona es para ti —dice y le pasa los alimentos al castaño, éste deja la bolsa de papas en medio de sus asientos junto con la bebida.  
—Pero te dije que estaba bien —le hace saber el castaño pero cogiendo las cosas entre sus manos, mirándolos con un poco de incredulidad.  
—Lo sé, pero quiero que comas algo —dice sin darle importancia.  
Stiles le toma al café.  
—Está bien, sólo porque es gratis —dice sin reparos pero feliz.  
—La siguiente vez pagas tú —le informa el moreno.  
—¡Oh diablos fue una treta! —exclama casi escupiendo el café.  
—Sí lo fue —dice y sonríe un poco.  
—Que tramposo —expresa el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados, y niega con la cabeza un poco para después beber del café—. ¿Cómo supiste que me gustan las donas de Mocca?  
—No lo sé, creo que vi una caja en tu casa la última vez que fui —admite el moreno y el viaje empieza de nuevo.  
—Pero si entraste por la ventana —indica con dudas mientras mastica la masa entre sus muelas.  
—Te quedaste dormido, ¿recuerdas? —le pregunta cómo si fuera obvio.  
—Sí y cuando desperté te habías ido —revela porque pensó que amanecería a su lado y lo dice con un poco de molestia.  
—Sí bueno… Yo, me levanté para irme y fui a la cocina a comer algo, tenía mucha hambre —declara sin darle importancia.  
—Diablos, con razón ya no había queso a la mañana siguiente, creí que había sido yo quien se lo había acabado —se queja sin remedio.  
—Fuiste tú, yo me terminé la leche y el pan que estaba ahí sobre tu refri, fue entonces cuando vi tu caja de donas.  
—Mmm… No me debí quedarme dormido —se lamenta sin sentirlo de verdad—. ¿A qué hora te fuiste?  
—Como a las tres y media.  
—Fue un poco después de que me dormí —dice y le observa bloqueando su Tablet para prestarle toda su atención al moreno.  
—Sí. —Y es todo lo que quiere decir, pero ha sido muy poco para el castaño.  
—¿Por qué no te quedaste? —le pregunta con los ojos bien puestos en el perfil del otro muchacho.  
Esta vez tarda un poco en contestar, pasa medio minuto antes de que diga algo.  
—Stiles me estás distrayendo —dice y traga saliva.  
—Dejaste tu playera en mi casa —dice para hacer hincapié de alguna forma, no quiere terminar esta conversación.  
—Puedes quedártela, o no, está rota. —Quiere culminar lo más pronto posible.  
—Ojalá hubieras olvidado tu pantalón.  
—Nunca lo hubiera dejado.  
—Y te fuiste semidesnudo, qué bien —celebra con un sabor agrío y ahora mira hacia la ventana.  
—Tus remeras no me quedan, además… —Pero no termina.  
Stiles mira a Derek. Sabe algo que no quiere reconocer, y que ni siquiera prefiere pensar, pero lo hace y sólo es por un par de segundos. Entonces ambos se quedan en silencio y así pasan otras cuatro horas. El castaño sólo mira por la ventana y a veces es tan oscuro que parece que tiene los ojos cerrados, pero sin darse cuenta se queda dormido.  
Aparece dentro de una habitación. Está oscuro y las cosas dentro de ella parecen realmente viejas, pero elegantes de la época del siglo XIX. Se nota por el terciopelo rojo y viejo, y un poco áspero con polvo. Su cuerpo produce luz propia pero es muy poca. El cuarto parece hecho de vieja y pálida madera que rechina de vez en cuando bajo sus pies, tiene miedo de repente, y después es pánico. No puede prender la luz, y cuando acerca su mano a un gran apagador, siente un calor en su extremidad, se observa con la mirada enloquecida de terror. Hay muchas personas de repente corriendo en todas direcciones y grita al ver que su mano está chocando con una cierra eléctrica o algo parecido, como medieval, casi como un círculo con picos que gira y está medio oxidado. Pero sus dedos salen con sólo un poco de sangre, o como si sus manos fueran de piedra roja, hecha de fragmentos de rubí. Una mano fría un poco pálida le sujeta el antebrazo con fuerza. Y ve a Derek del otro lado de la habitación, así que corre hacia él gritando y sabe que está soñando y abre los ojos de golpe ante la llamada del otro mundo.  
—¡Stiles! —exclama el moreno con el rostro muy cerca del suyo.  
—Jesús —susurra el castaño y se queda inmóvil en su asiento.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunta con un preocupación un poco oculta en su verde mirada, pero Stiles lo sabe por su tono de voz.  
—Nada, sólo tuve un horrible sueño. Es de esas noches en las que, tengo pesadillas sin parar —dice y se reacomoda en su asiento, Derek vuelve al suyo.  
—Debo admitir que me espantaste, te veías con una expresión terrible, y hasta estás sudando —señala y le pasa un poco de papel.  
—Gracias… —Toma el papel y se seca la frente.  
Derek suspira y luego bosteza. El auto está detenido. Se siente obligado desde adentro a preguntar.  
—¿Estás bien ahora? —Le mira sin mover casi nada la cabeza.  
—Sí, ya podemos andar de nuevo… —Se queda pensando unos segundos—. Lo que me recuerda que es mi turno.  
—No, no, necesitas dormir bien y yo también, son las tres de la mañana, así que nos quedaremos en el próximo hotel que veamos —propone el moreno.  
Stiles asiente y se quedan callados de nuevo. Pasa casi una hora antes de que lleguen a un hotel. Es pequeño y de color rosa. Stiles cabecea para este momento.  
—Oye, no te duermas aún, ya casi llegamos y no te cargaré —suelta y salé del coche. Se espera a que Stiles salga del automóvil—. ¿No quieres sacar nada de la cajuela?  
—Sí, mi cargador. —Derek gruñe por lo bajo—. Bueno entonces no preguntes —reclama un poco pesado Stiles.  
Derek se apresura a llegar a la recepción, después de que el castaño hace lo que tiene que hacer.  
—Buenas noches —saluda a la chica de la recepción—. Quisiera una habitación.  
—Buenas noches, ¿sencilla o…? —pregunta la recepcionista que de hecho es rubia artificial con unos lindos aretes.  
—Doble —dice él y sus brazos están recargados en la barra.  
Ella frunce el ceño de forma ligera.  
—Pero vienes solo —dice ella.  
—No, no, vengo con él —señala Derek a Stiles que están en la entrada del hotel y que por cierto está a punto de romper el florero de la mesita de noche.  
—¡Ah! Claro, ya entiendo, entonces, ¿doble? —dice con sorna la chica con una sonrisa “cómplice”.  
—Sólo somos amigos —aclara con poca gracia.  
—Pues nada más tengo sencillas, ¿no ves el nombre del hotel? —ella señala atrás para que el moreno pueda verlo.  
—¿The Cute Lover? —susurra confundido—. ¿Estás de broma cierto?  
—Sí, entonces doble. —Se ríe y empieza a teclear.  
—Sí —remarca Derek, y piensa que si ella hubiera sido Stiles estaría ahorcándola, aunque el castaño no podría ser como la chica: rubia, alta y sexy.  
—Veintitrés dólares. —Derek paga y después ella le da la llave y controles.  
—¡Qué se diviertan! —exclama ella al verlos como se van por un pasillo.  
—Qué simpática —dice el castaño atrás de Derek.  
—Y que lo digas.  
Cuando entran a la habitación lo primero que hace Derek es meterse al baño. Stiles ve una de las camas.  
—¡Uy! ¡Condones! —exclama divertido recogiéndolos del colchón.  
Derek sale del baño, sin camisa ni nada en el torso, y sólo con su bóxer apretado a sus piernas. Stiles le observa atento. Deja caer los condones sobre la tela de nuevo.  
—La misma ropa interior que cuando fuiste a mi casa. —Por alguna razón no puede dejar de hablar de esa noche.  
—Ya deja de hablar de eso —reprende el moreno y se tira en su cama boca abajo.  
—¿Mañana a qué hora nos levantamos? —pregunta el castaño y le mira mientras des tiende su cama.  
—A las doce —dice sin más, ya quiere dormir y le pesan un poco los parpados.  
—Bueno… —Entonces decide que es hora de quitarse la ropa e irse a soñar… Aunque tiene un poco de miedo.  
Stiles se queda despierto al menos una hora, con la luz a medias. Mira el techo, piensa de pronto en sus amigos, deben ir en el Jeep riendo como locos y cantando canciones. Se supone que de eso se tratan las vacaciones con amigos, una perfecta aventura de verano, pero, en vez de eso, está con Derek. ¿Por qué prefería estar con él en una situación como esta? Habían estado casi siete horas en silencio total. Pero le gusta más por alguna razón. Voltea la cabeza hacia el moreno. Está casi desnudo, como la última vez, no puede dejar de pensar en aquella noche con Derek en su habitación porque nunca se había sentido tan cerca de alguien como en ese momento, y no quiere que esa sensación se vaya. Observa el cuerpo ajeno, las piernas grandes llenas de vellos. Ya las ha visto antes, pero lucen igual, nada pálidas y fuertes, el trasero se le mira grandioso con ese bóxer de Star Wars que le va un poco ridículo pero… Dios, es un buen trasero. La espalda justa y esculpida en cada detalle mínimo, y su rostro masculino y sereno sobre la almohada con los brazos extendidos y una pierna de lado… En serio está pensando en Derek de esa manera.  
—Joder… —susurra un poco sorprendido—. Tal vez es sólo algo temporal que llevo sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. No está mal que otro hombre te parezca atractivo… Creo… No digo que sea algo homosexual, sólo, lo reconoces y ya. Derek es guapo, sí, es… ¿Sexy? También, y… ¿Acabo de decir esto en voz alta? Tal vez. Pero no importa realmente. No —termina de balbucear para mirar a Derek de reojo.  
Pero es que, sí, le gusta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizo cada viernes así que los leo el otro viernes. Tengo que trabajar UnU


	4. .3 (Rosa y Azul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola. Stiles despierta pero no hay nadie a su lado.

                                                                           

 

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE STILES DESPIERTA, ENTRE LAS SUAVES SABANAS del hotel que llevan siglos siendo usadas por varios desconocidos pero al castaño eso no le importa porque huelen a limpio y además son suaves y cómodas al igual que la almohada. Abre los ojos despacio, dejando que su pupila se acostumbre a la luz, estira los brazos un poco y bosteza con fuerza, una mañana nueva y normal.

Entonces mira hacia el lado derecho, sólo para descubrir que el moreno no está ahí. Debería estar con su glorioso cuerpo y sólo su bóxer de la guerra de las galaxias pero no. Se siente un poco enojado. Porque… ¿Por qué siempre se va sin avisar?

—Aunque sea un “Stiles me largo a  hacerme menso por ahí” —se queja con la voz más gruesa en una parodia de la manera de hablar de su amigo.

Se pone de pie y se coloca el par de tenis, después recuerda que sólo tiene un short puesto y una remera. No le gustan los shorts, es que no le quedan, no le gusta como se ve con ellos, no le gusta sentirse ridículo usando unos a vista pública.

—Oh diablos… —susurra y se mira los pies—. ¡No quiero quitármelos! —se lamenta con flojera.

 

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PEQUEÑO RESTAURANTE del hotel a un lado de la recepción. Que de hecho está compuesto de pequeñas sillas de madera pintadas de blanco y vista total de la carretera a la derecha si te sientas con vista a la recepción.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices muñeca? No hay nadie aquí, y hay habitaciones disponibles, así que… —dice Derek y se acerca más a la recepcionista—. ¿Nos vamos a divertir o…? —pregunta con tono sagaz.

—No follo con gais —responde ella con chulería, truena su goma de mascar frente al rostro del moreno.

—¿Qué? —Exclama él con el ceño más que fruncido—. No soy gay.

—Oh sí lo eres —responde ella y está segura.

—Claro que no —prosigue el chico—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque… Viniste con ese pequeño en la madrugada y pude notar la forma en la que se veían —empieza ella sin chistar.

—La forma en la que qué… Oye espera un poco, sólo te vimos como por cinco minutos o seis —indica el moreno aún sorprendido.

—Sí pero en el fondo de los ojos de ustedes pude ver algo —asegura ella con un movimiento de cabeza ligero.

—¿Ah sí y qué decía?

—Fóllame.

El rostro de Derek se distorsiona en una mueca extraña que expresa:

—¡No jodas claro que no! —exclama con las cejas alzadas.

—Bueno, fui demasiado general —dice ella con un movimiento de mano que hace énfasis—. La vista del chico dice “fóllame” y la tuya dice ambas.

Derek hace un sonido con la boca.

—Es lo más absurdo que he oído en toda mi vida —señala casi rendido—. Él y yo nos vamos de vacaciones, eso es todo.

—¿Vacaciones gay? —pregunta ella y está que se caga de la risa por dentro.

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser gay? —interroga él aún sorprendido, extrañado e incrédulo.

—No lo sé, yo te pregunto eso ahora. Tú, él, vacaciones, hotel romántico, juntos, solos… —termina ella con una mirada ladina.

—Cómo sea, me rindo —expresa con rostro de derrota y conformación—. Debo admitir que nunca una chica me había rechazado por algo tan burdo como esto.

—¿Derek por qué no estás en la cama? ¡Nunca estás ahí cuando despierto! —exclama Stiles acercándose hacia ellos.

Derek se palmea la frente.

—No sólo eres torpe haciendo cosas sino también diciéndolas —susurra Derek con la mano en la frente y el brazo recargado en la mesa.

—Gay —canta la chica rubia con voz baja—. Me retiro a atender a los nuevos huéspedes.

Y se va a la recepción a unos metros de donde estaba sentada.

—Gracias Stiles —retribuye con sarcasmo el moreno viéndolo con disgusto.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el castaño y se sienta frente a Derek.

—Por todo —indica con más sátira.

—Bueno de nada —celebra él con una sonrisa—.  Así que ligando con la chica de anoche.

—Misión fallida.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque cree que…! —Y se detiene antes de decirlo—. Nada.

—Oye… —susurra el castaño y entonces mira la mesa con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal—. ¡Acabo de recordar que aquella vez te comiste la última banana orgánica del rancho de mi abuela, de Tenesse! —exclama Stiles un poco enojado.

—¡Por Dios Stiles! —Prorrumpe el moreno alzando los brazos—. Siempre regresas a esa noche estúpida. Además me diste permiso de comérmela antes de quedarte dormido.

—¡Claro que no! —Niega el castaño con la voz cada vez más alta—. Te dije puedes tocarla, verla u olerla, pero no comértela.

—No, no. Recuerdo que dijiste: Oh sí Derek, es grandiosa, deberías probarla. Y sabes qué, ¡me la comí y fue genial! —arremata como un ganador y Stiles entrecierra los ojos  como diciendo: Plañirás este día mugroso muggle.

—Lo siento. Pelea de pareja —se disculpa la recepcionista y los dulces ancianos no pueden dejar de ver como el castaño y el moreno se gritan a la vez a unos cuatro metros de ellos.

—Bien. ¡No discutiré sobre una estúpida banana! —termina Derek y se cruza de brazos.

—Sí claro, como no era tu banana —dice Stiles con molestia.

—¡Mesero! —grita Derek y chasquea los dedos.

Por cierto. Derek también está usando tenis, short y una playera blanca.

—Disculpen creí que no debía meterme en sus asuntos. ¿Quieren el desayuno de pareja? Es un… —Pero se detiene al ver la mirada de Derek.

—Se me antojan unos huevos —dice Stiles animado de nuevo.

—¡Con salchicha! —exclama la recepcionista divertida.

—¡Sí! ¡Suena perfecto! —alaba el castaño. Derek se palmea la frente mentalmente—. ¿Tienes algo para quitarme lo amargo de la boca? ¡Es que alguien no deja de comerse las bananas ajenas! —dice con rencor y mira al moreno.

A estas alturas el mesero no entiende quien se comió a quien o si se trata de una orgía anterior o es un caso de infidelidad.

—¿Un jugo de zanahoria…? —propone el chico cobrizo con mandil blanco hasta las rodillas.

—Sí, dicen que las grandes son más jugosas y sabrosas—repone el de ojos casi ámbar a gusto con la propuesta, asintiendo con la cabeza y con los labios apretados viendo la carta.

—Y que lo digas —dice para sí misma la chica rubia con una pequeña sonrisa en la recepción mientras llena los datos de los nuevos huéspedes.

—¿Bien y para usted?

—Un café y un par de cuernos —dice el de ojos verdes sin ton ni son.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Stiles —le susurra el castaño.

—El mío es Robín —responde el chico de cabello ondulado.

Ambos se sonríen con diversión.

—Oye, oye, ¡Ponte a trabajar! —Le grita Derek al chico y éste se va a toda prisa—. ¡Joder tengo hambre!

—¿Estás en tus días? —le pregunta el castaño.

—¿Disculpa? —le interroga con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, como si fuera una peste.

—Es que estás imposible. Has estado gritando por cualquier cosa —se burla el castaño.

—¡No he estado…! —Se detiene y baja la voz—. No he estado gritando por cualquier cosa —susurra.

—Como digas.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio. Stiles ve la carretera que tiene a un lado, es un poco angosta, y además sólo puede ver arboles altos. De vez en cuando puede observar algunos autos pasar rápido e irse con el típico sonido del efecto Doppler que deja el ruido de sus motores o de las llantas a toda velocidad contra el asfalto. El mesero regresa con la comida de los chicos en una bandeja con una perfecta posición sobre su hombro sosteniendo la charola con una mano.

—Huevos con salchicha y jugo de zanahoria para Stiles —dice y con cuidado coloca el plato y el vaso—. Y café y cuernos para el señor.

Stiles contiene la risa.

—Gracias Robín —agradece el castaño con un tono demasiado cálido y cordial, como el de una princesa de Reino Unido.

Una vez el chico se va Stiles comienza a reír sin preocupaciones.

—¿Acaso me dijo señor? —pregunta el moreno con cara de—: ¿Es en serio?

—Sí —le responde con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

  
—Treinta y tres —responde él con simpleza—. ¿Y tú?

—Veintisiete —indica aún riendo con ligereza—. Eres un señor, admítelo.

—No soy un señor —dice de mala gana.

—Hay hombres que ya tienen familia a tu edad. Ahora que lo veo eres muy gruñón para estar ya grandecito —le hace burla fingiendo tener muchos músculos.

—Ni una palabra más, y no quiero que coquetees en frente de mi presencia —le advierte el moreno con mirada severa.

—¿En qué momento hice eso?

—Por cierto soy Stiles —imita una voz demasiado aguda y molesta.

—No lo dije de esa forma y mi voz no suena así —recrimina un poco fastidiado.

—Como sea no quiero que lo hagas —le señala. Coge su cuernito y lo pone sobre la taza de café caliente—. Sólo la punta…

—Todo y por fin será padre señor Hale —susurra con sorna el chico de largas pestañas para después reír por la mirada que le dirige Derek.

Disfruta hacerlo enojar de vez en cuando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes no lo saben pero... LLevo ya algún tiempo escribiendo fics, y casi todas mis historias han sido producto de la ansiedad de poder escribir historias casuales y felices, pero no puedo :/ ni siquiera ahora, supongo que no es mi estilo a pesar de escribir fanfics. Incluso empecé a escribir otra historia hace poco y bueno, se está decantando en una especie de Thriller, me he estado inclinando por el terror últimamente. ¿Así que les gustaría leer un Sterek o un Stheo de terror? Déjalo en los comentarios!


	5. .4 (Infracción a la Ley de Dios)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando los hebreos salieron de la esclavitud en Egipto guiados por Moisés, llevaban plata y oro que habían recibido de los egipcios.
> 
> Al subir Moisés al Monte Sinaí para recibir los Diez Mandamientos, dejó solos a los israelitas durante cuarenta días y cuarenta noches (Éxodo 24:12-18). Aunque fueron liberados de la esclavitud en Egipto por el Todopoderoso y teóricamente sabían acerca de sus preceptos a través de Moisés, desobedecieron.
> 
> Tiempo después, temiendo que Moisés no regresara, muchos de los acampados al pie del Sinaí exigieron a Aarón hacerles "dioses" a los que pudiesen ellos seguir (Éxodo 32:1).

                                                  

 

LOS CHICOS SALEN DEL HOTEL DESPUÉS DE BAÑARSE y arreglarse entre otras cosas, como que Stiles le pidió su número de teléfono a la chica de la recepción porque le cayó bien y elogió su ropa que era colores rosa y azul pastel.

Stiles entra por la puerta del piloto muy divertido y Derek entra a su lado. El castaño sabe que es un día soleado y cálido. Por la misma razón y por eso es feliz pero además no puede dejar de reírse, en verdad disfrutaba de la luz cálida del nuevo día en su piel y de las cosas graciosas que le sucedían. El moreno cerró la puerta de su lado y Stiles ni siquiera podía encender el auto.

—Ya deja de reírte —reclama el moreno con la mirada seria hacia adelante.

Pero Stiles ni siquiera puede decir la palara “palabra”

—¡Es que…! —exclama pero la vida se le va en reír sin parar casi chocando su frente con el claxon.

—¡Stiles! —severa el moreno haciendo su típica mirada de asesino para fusilar a las personas, pero no funciona esta vez. Stiles ni siquiera le observa.

—¡Es que, no voy a superar que te hayas lavado los dientes con esa crema para pies! —prorrumpe el castaño con su escandalosa risa.

El moreno le mira con incredulidad y con furia a la vez. Nunca le había visto reír de esa forma, pero tampoco se había burlado de él frente a su persona.

—Calla de una vez —le ordena el de ojos verdes con la voz alta.

—¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? —le pregunta con felicidad innata, su sonrisa es amplia y muestra sus alineados dientes, visualmente son simétricos.

—Es que olía a menta —se excusa con un tono de voz bajito mientras se rasca los cabellos de la nuca con sus uñas cortas.

—Bien, bien, lo peor es que esa crema en tubo era de la persona que anteriormente estuvo en nuestra habitación —dice y mientras más avanza con sus palabras también lo hace su imaginación y su rostro termina en una mueca.

—Por eso me lave los dientes como siete veces.

—Y gracias a ese detalle nos tardamos una hora, y fueron seis —agrega con su pálido dedo índice a un lado de su rostro.

—Como sea. —Y su celular empieza a sonar—. Espera…

Y contesta. Todos dentro del coche saben quién es, incluso Jesús que está sentado en la parte de atrás pero observado todo sin decir nada.

Pasan alrededor de trece significativos minutos pero en el onceavo Stiles ha decidido poner el auto a andar, va algo rápido como a unos cien por hora, la verdad es que se pregunta de qué hablan ellos dos. ¿Acaso ella planea volver?

—No, no puedes ir a mi casa… —dice con el ceño fruncido el sujeto de la crema para pies en sus dientes—. Pues porque no estoy… En medio de la carretera… Estoy solo, me detuve para contestar… No voy a volver al menos en casi dos semanas… Sí hasta entonces… Adiós —habla todo eso en los últimos tres minutos después de los trece.

Así que el chico dela nariz con apariencia de haber pasado por el cirujano plástico decido a empezar la plática de nuevo, con palabras que vienen desde el dentro de sus dudas -que se revuelven como zorros mordiendo sus esponjosas colas y caminando en un circuito sobre su propio eje sin fin- decide decir algo.

—Entonces… Si no hubiera pasado lo de la noche que viniste a mi casa. ¿La habrías traído a ella al viaje? —pregunta el de las pestañas largas y parpadea un poco, porque.

—Di su nombre Stiles, no es como si fuera Lord Voldemort —dice con un tono que hace parecer su comentario un poco humorista.

—Kate Argent.

—La verdad es que… No lo sé, quizá. Quizá lo hubiera hecho, pero no sucedió y así es mejor… —explica el los ojos verdes sin apartar la visión de sus jades humanos de la brillante carretera y del camino recto con las copas de los arboles por arriba de su automóvil negro.

—Y… ¿No estás dispuesto a tener otra relación pronto con alguna otra persona? —pregunta el castaño, casi puede sentir una absurda gota de sudor en la frente.

En su cabeza corren mil escobas levantando el polvo de sus temores y cuestiones sin resolver y ahora todo eso le está nublando un poco el sentido común y la concentración. Se siente presionado como un corcho en una botella de vino.

—¡Sí…! Sí que es un buen chiste lo que acabas de decir —celebra el de las cejas tupidas provenientes de la buena sangre antigua que corre por sus venas desde las cavernas—. No me parece, es que no creo. Estoy educado de la manera incorrecta siempre y no puedo evitarlo ya. Estamos hambrientos de sexo, y a estas alturas de la civilización donde la libertad sexual toma más poder, es imposible que pueda creer en que puedo tener una relación seria. No soy así. Por supuesto que no, sólo voy a echarme un buen polvo, además no me gusta involucrar sentimientos, por la misma razón.

Stiles se mira las manos, preciso en sus nudillos con un rosa pálido. Pero su mirada no tiene ningún sentimiento positivo, sólo un poco de decepción.

—Eso explica lo de la chica del “The Cute Lover” —habla con ironía y un toque de rencor el castaño.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quisieras tener una relación con alguien pronto? —le pregunta el de apellido Hale y el de nombre Stiles abre un poco más lo ojos.

—En verdad… Siempre he pensado mucho en eso, creo que desde que era un mocoso de trece años —admite el castaño, no puede dejar de admirar a las mariposas que se cruzan en medio de la carretera, son azules y amarillas, no son muchas, pero son constantes—. A veces sueño con estar de nuevo con alguien, ya sabes, ver a esa persona como tu todo, como si no existiera nadie más que ella ante tus ojos, y besar sus labios, caminar tomados de la mano en un parque en medio del crepúsculo, y hablar por teléfono por completo enamorados como en los noventa y dosmiles, no lo sé, bailar, y cantar y beber un poco, que me diga que me ama, y yo corresponder, y darnos abrazos fuertes, dormir juntos. Enteramente cristalinos.

—Eres tan estúpido —se lamenta el de los dientes de conejo y esa barba que decidió no volver a quitarse porque no quería recordar cómo se veía sin ella en su juventud. Le gusta varonil.

—¿Siempre me insultas? —pregunta un poco baqueteado el del labio superior más bello que una mezcla de ADN hubiera creado.

—Es que cada vez que hablas parece que lo haces a propósito para que pueda insultarte —se justifica con el moreno.

—Claro que no, sólo digo lo que siente mi corazón —dice exaltado el otro.

—Estúpido —canta el hombre de treinta y tres años y mira por la ventana con desinterés—. No sé por qué siento que aún eres virgen.

—Ya no soy virgen —exclama el castaño mostrando la simetría de esos huesos dentro de su boca.

— Yo digo que sí eres virgen —le informa el moreno—. De ser así yo podría ayudarte a quitarte el himen.

—Tengo veintisiete, no soy virgen, ni siquiera soy mujer.

—Por dentro sí eres una fémina —suelta con tono de salseo—. ¿No has visto Ninfómana? Hay un viejo en la película que intenta follársela con su diminuto pene, ella lo mata, murió virgen, y era un pobre viejo judío de la tercera edad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? —pregunta el castaño con un poco de terror.

—Lo digo porque puedes tener la edad que sea y no quiere decir que sólo porque ya seas mayor no seas virgen —explica el moreno.

—¡Pues no pienso repetir ni una vez más que ya la perdí! —asegura con un tono osado.

—¿Y fue como todo lo que describiste? ¿Cómo un circo lleno de rosas y miel con cadáveres de abejas? —pregunta preparado para reírse e insultar a Stiles como se debe.

—Sí —dice serio.

Derek ríe fuerte, como un chango.

—Cuéntame sobre eso.

Derek le está pidiendo al chico que tiene a un lado que le cuente cómo fue su primera experiencia sexual con una persona. El cerebro de Stiles se convierte en un Derek con un par de discos en las manos, además de un perro noble y un gato arrogante y un poco de alcohol, es decir, todo un caos.

—No, no creo que se buena idea —dice con voz casi neutral aunque por dentro su cerebro está en llamas—. ¿Podrías sacar el reloj que traje? Está en la mochila de atrás.

Derek se gira un poco para tomar una mochila pequeña negra con el símbolo de un círculo negro. Y saca de la mochila un reloj grande, tiene forma circular y es de color negro con blanco. Lo pone en medio de ellos.

—Así podré ver la hora —dice el castaño con gusto—. ¡Te extrañé reloj de pared! —exclama con los ojos grande y brillantes como bolas de cristal.

—Cuéntame tu historia —pide el moreno.

—No quiero.

—Vamos. Ahora que quiero platicar no me dejas hacerlo.

—Tú puedes hablar todo el tiempo que quieras, ni siquiera debería hacerlo, estoy conduciendo. No sé cómo lo hago, de seguro son las manos del señor.

—Sí claro, las frías y agujeradas manos del señor —dice Derek con diversión.

—Bueno tenía diecisiete, los acaba de cumplir y es todo lo que te voy a decir —culmina Stiles intentando apagar el fuego de su mente y de sus pantalones con claros intentos fallidos—. ¿Cómo perdiste la virginidad tú?

—¿Si te cuento mi primera vez me dices la tuya? —pregunta el de apellido Hale dirigiendo una mirada ladina al castaño.

—Sí.

—Tenía dieciséis, y fui a una fiesta del barrio, y me cogí a una rubia que estaba demasiado buena y ambos estábamos juguetones, y fin —relata con toda la naturalidad del mundo, incluso en su rostro se puede notar la alegría que le produce contarlo de esa manera.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta el castaño desconfiado y sorprendido, pasmado.

—Sí.

—Bueno pues, yo lo hice, en mi habitación, con… Alguien, no había nadie y era de noche.

—Alguien él, alguien ella…

—Sólo alguien —severa.

—¡Mira! —señala el moreno apuntando muy lejos con su dedo índice que atraviesa la ventana del coche.

—¡Dios! Un rancho, y un sureño con una vaca pariendo —exclama el castaño ingresando por la entrada del rancho sólo para detenerse a unos metros después de ésta.

—¿Por qué te metiste? —le pregunta el moreno con duda.

—Parece que tiene problemas con eso —apunta el castaño y se ríe con diversión, sale del coche dando brincos. Muchas flores son pisadas bajo sus pies—. Oye amigo luce como algo complicado, creo que puedo ayudarte.

—No parece que seas una persona que sepa sobre vacas —dice el granjero.

—Yo, claro que sé, más de lo que crees, aún tengo mi acento, ¿lo notas? —le pregunta y observa como Derek se acerca a ellos a toda prisa.

—No —le dice el joven granjero con las cejas torcidas igual que sus dientes.

—Hazme espacio —dice el castaño y se pone frente a la vaca—. Quizá debería lavarme las manos. ¿Tienes guantes o algo así? —le pregunta el castaño al granjero, que se ve bastante joven para ser uno.

—No, no, ¡ni siquiera sabía que tenía que usar guantes! —exclama con los nervios de punta y la titubea un poco la voz.

—Espera… —le dice y se dirige al coche, abre una maleta deportiva y saca un par de guantes de látex color blanco, se los pone en ambas con cuidado—. Bien… —Le pasa un par a Derek.

—¿Estás bromeando cierto? —le pregunta el moreno con cara de espanto.

—No, vamos, tienes fuerza. ¿O sólo eres un montón de músculos de aire?

Derek pone rostro serio, y también se coloca los guates que le da su amigo y se acercan a la vaca.

—Ok, ¿cuál es el nombre de la vaca? —pregunta Stiles al joven adulto a su lado.

—Se llama Manchas —responde temeroso.

—¿En serio? Ese era el nombre de mi perro dálmata a los seis —responde Stiles—. Bueno Manchas todo estará bien —alienta a la vaca y le acaricia el hocico, ella muge—. Y tú Derek, jala las patas del becerro, yo te ayudaré.

—Oh Dios, no voy a mirar ahí o vomitaré —exclama y se acerca a la parte trasera de la vaca y Stiles le sigue.

Ambos jalan de las patas delanteras del becerro con fuerza y con cada jalón la vaca muge.

—¡Por Dios se está haciendo más grande ese hoyo! —grita Derek quien mira con los ojos demasiado abiertos mientras hala.

—Está saliendo su hocico y se ve su lengua —avisa Stiles—. Bien aquí es la parte más difícil. Jala con más fuerza pero con cuidado.

—Ok —dice Derek y aprieta los labios. Entrecierra los ojos.

La cabeza del becerro sale lentamente y el castaño rompe el saco para que pueda abrir los ojos el recién nacido.

—Ya hago el resto —dice el castaño con determinación—. Tú ponte a un lado para cacharlo.

Y el becerro sale por completo, el moreno lo atrapa entre sus brazos y con delicadeza lo pone sobre las flores.

—¡Oh Dios salió! —exclama con sorpresa el moreno y Stiles le limpia la nariz al animal.

La vaca se acerca y lame a su cría, es un macho dorado, le revisa con el hocico pegado a su cuerpo.

—Es hermoso —le dice el chico Hale a su amigo y sus ojos brillan ante el milagro de la vida.

—Lo es —asegura el chico Stilinski y le mira a los ojos—. Sí que lo es.

Se refiere al hombre delante de él con cariño, incluso sus mejillas se tornan ligeramente rosadas. Derek le sonríe y Stiles le devuelve el gesto. Éste se emociona, han hecho algo juntos, y ha salido bien. Stiles oculta su sonrojo entre las sombras que causa el sol en su cara y mira hacia a las flores.


	6. .5 (La familia de Aarón)

                                                                                             

 

EL JOVEN GRANJERO LOS LLEVA A SU CASA. Es de madera únicamente y sólo un piso aparte de la planta baja. Es bastante ancha y termina en pico como la típica casa norteamericana. Los hace pasar y los sienta en el comedor que es una mesa larga de madera clara. La casa en sí es hermosa, y clásica, cada detalle es delicadamente formado en la madera tallado con maestría, y justo al fondo de la cocina, un Cristo muy grande y magnifico está esculpido en un árbol muerto dentro de la casa. El Cristo se extiende con el cabello largo como volando en el aire, su mano izquierda se amplía hacia adelante con poder. Y sus piernas se funden con el tronco enorme donde se sostiene.

—Siento que he visto este sitio antes —dice Stiles y mira todo con nostalgia.

—Tomen asiento —les pide el muchacho granjero.

Derek y el castaño toman asiento en la mesa.

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto, mi esposa es la que sabe pero ella no está —informa el hombre joven—. ¿Quieren algo de beber?

—Agua simple —pide Derek.

—Yo igual —dice el castaño.

—¿Y cómo se llaman? —pregunta el hombre mientras les sirve los vasos con un poco de hielo del refrigerador.

—Derek.

—Stiles.

—¿Edad? —pregunta el hombre tomando un vaso de agua también.

—Treinta y tres.

—Veintisiete.

—Yo tengo treinta —responde el joven granjero. Su cabello casi rubio brilla con el sol al igual que su piel enrojecida con ligereza.

El de ojos verdes casi se atraganta con el agua. Es obvio que era joven pero no se esperaba algo como eso.

—Es más joven que tú Derek —celebra con sorna el castaño.

—¿Estás bromeando cierto? —pregunta el moreno con pasmo al joven campesino.

—No —dice y toma de su vaso de agua.

Se oye como la puerta de la casa se abre y se cierra. Y los pasos sobre la madera resuenan. Una mujer se presenta en el marco de la cocina, usa un vestido blanco, casi transparente, está impecable. Y tiene unas sandalias sencillas y un sombrero grande de palma seca que incluso le da un aspecto más distinguido. Ella tiene unos ojos muy brillantes y unas pestañas largas, además de una sonrisa amplia que destella felicidad.

—Hola preciosa —le saluda el joven de treinta y se acerca a ella para tenerla entre sus brazos y la besa.

El Hale no puede dejar de verla.

—Derek… —carraspea el castaño y le da un codazo ligero en las costillas.

—¿Qué? —reclama pero no deja de mirarla.

—No la veas —le dice un poco serio.

—¿Por qué?

—Su esposo está ahí —subraya el castaño.

—Hola, ella es Elisheva —le dice el muchacho—. Querida, ellos son Derek y Stiles. Estos chicos me ayudaron con Manchas en su parto. Todo estuvo perfecto.

—¿En serio? ¡Me lo perdí, es una pena! —comenta ella con un poco de tristeza, pero igual está alegre de que haya salido bien el asunto—. Gracias por la ayuda. Se ven muy jóvenes para saber de animales de granja.

—Mira quien lo dice… —susurra Derek y Stiles le da un codazo de nuevo—. Déjame.

—Amor, tienes veintitrés —le dice su esposo con una sonrisa.

—Pero ellos vienen de la ciudad, yo no sabría nada —señala ella y se sienta frente a ellos.

—En realidad, yo también viví en una granja —informa el castaño.

El atardecer se está pronunciado y entra por las ventanas de la casa. Le da en la cara a la chica que parece no molestarle el sol en su bella faz.

—¿En serio? No pareces un chico de granja, mucho menos ese grandulón —señala a Derek.

—Elisheva —dice con tono de celos su esposo.

—Por Dios, estamos casados, no te engañaría Aarón —le avisa ella—. Además… Por si no lo recuerdas, estoy embarazada.

—¿Tan joven? —pregunta el moreno Hale.

—¡Derek! —le reprende Stiles una vez más.

—Bueno es que…

—Está bien —dice ella—. Llevo un par de meses —les dice con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

—¿Y ya tiene nombre? —le pregunta el castaño con curiosidad e inocencia.

—No, pero tal vez le ponga el tuyo… Porque es original y… —le dice la chica. Stiles se queda sorprendido—. Ayudaste en nuestro primer parto de Manchas. Mi esposo no sabe nada de esto, nació en la ciudad pero hemos vivido juntos hace cinco años. Apenas adquirimos la granja. Significa mucho para mí, a pesar de apenas habernos conocidos. —Y se ríe con gracia.

—Bueno pues gracias, me hace sentir honrado.

Derek se pregunta porque no usa su nombre.

—Tu nombre es muy común, lo siento —informa ella y esto hace que el moreno se sienta menos favorecido—. ¿Quieren comer algo? —dice cuando la pansa de Derek gruñe.

—¿No sería mucha molestia? —cuestiona el moreno.

—No para nada —indica ella y se pone de pie para calentar la comida y cenar.

Así pasan el ocaso, con esos dos grajeros que apenas conocen, pero parece que el crepúsculo se ha detenido. Ríen y comentan acerca de las futuras vacaciones entre amigos de Derek y Stiles, y también de la vida en la granja de Aarón y Elisheva. Se quedan un rato más y aún no ha anochecido.

—Bueno, será mejor irnos antes de que se ponga la luna —dice Derek mirando al castaño a su lado.

—Sí, no quiero cansarme mucho en el camino, conducir de noche es pesado y ya casi llegamos —le sigue Stiles.

—Sí, gracias por haber ayudado a Jorge —agradece ella y todos se ponen de pie.

—Gracias a ustedes por darnos de comer y ser tan amables —dice el castaño.

—Ojalá que su hijo nazca sano, estoy seguro de que tendrá los ojos de su madre y será tan guapo como ustedes dos —le dice Derek a ella mientras caminan a la salida.

—Gracias.

Ambas parejas se despiden como si fueran amigos desde años. Derek abre la puerta del piloto y no entra aún.

—Yo conduzco —le dice al castaño.

—¿En serio? —le pregunta sorprendido.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo y tú puedes hablar cuanto quieras —le dice y se mete al auto, Stiles le sigue. Y vuelven al camino—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que habías vivido en una granja? —le cuestiona el moreno.

—Nunca me diste la oportunidad de ser amigos —indica con tono neutral pero por dentro aún le duele un poco ese hecho.

—Stiles quiero que sepas que… Me arrepiento de eso...

Stiles no dice nada y la noche se aproxima casi por completo.

—De verdad lamento haberte tratado como escoria cuando nos conocimos…

—Y lo hiciste hasta el final… —musita Stiles mirando la ventana con seriedad.

—Pero ahora es diferente —le explica el moreno y le toma una mano—. ¿Me perdonarías? Ya sabes, por el pasado, de verdad no quería, bueno sí quería, pero ojalá pudiera borrarlo todo.

—Derek, eso nunca se borrará, y no sé si perdonarte el pasado. Mejor… ¡Sólo…! Ahora estamos bien —susurra y le aprieta la mano—. ¿Estamos bien?

—Sí —afirma el moreno, entonces Stiles le suelta la mano y sólo mira hacia la oscuridad de la ventana.

Sin darse cuenta el castaño se queda dormido. Derek le observa dormir a ratos y a veces, desearía despertarlo y preguntarle una vez más si le perdona, pero no lo hace y mejor sigue atento en el camino. La noche avanza al igual que el Camaro y mientras más lo hace la tierra más lejana a ellos que han dejado atrás, se disuelve hacia abajo, agua que brilla en el fondo, como cascadas que resplandecen de colores y partículas de H2O en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, no pude actualizar ayer pero, no se vayan a perder los demás capítulos. Esta historia es en sí, bastante discreta, pero vamos subiendo lentamente de intensidad y de cosas...


	7. .6 (Estado de Alemania)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek quiere llevar a Stiles a un hotel otra vez, pero el moreno ahora tiene planeado algo diferente.

        

_"Ubicación de uno de los estados federados que componen a la República Federal de Alemania"_

 

EL HUMO QUE HUELE SU NARIZ, apesta de alguna manera a incienso. Abre los ojos y se le irritan de inmediato. Huele a terror. El fuego se extiende por doquier a donde puede ver. Se pone de pie como puede. Aún tiene la ropa que llevaba puesta con Derek en el Camaro. Está seguro de que este es sólo otro sueño. Pero se arma de valor, intenta no abrir los ojos del otro lado, un par de haces de luz se abren en su pecho, pero se concentra más y se esconden en su corazón de nuevo. Camina con lentitud, una viga cae sobre su cuerpo. Exclama y cierra los ojos pero la viga lo atraviesa. Mira la viga, está casi deshecha entre sus piernas –de forma literal- intenta moverla con el pensamiento pero no puede. Así que sigue caminando, la madera truena en el mismo piso en el que camina. Pero no son sus pasos, el suelo cruje detrás de él. Detiene su paso, abre un poco más los ojos. Y se da la vuelta. Un ser de su estatura aparece detrás de él, se queda quieto antes de gritar al ver como el ser saca un gran cuchillo, es enorme y de color plateado, la superficie es muy brillante y está por completo limpia, tanto que puede ver su rostro aterrado en ella. El ser tiene un rostro muy peculiar, es femenino con esencia masculina. Le llama la atención al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se sientan hechas de hielo con hormigas. Sus manos se menequean de los nervios. Escucha pasos detrás de él. Pero no puede mover ni siquiera el cuello para poder ver. El ser delante de él echa a correr –aparentemente le es invisible- y atraviesa su cuerpo, persigue a otra persona. Se escucha un grito femenino muy alto. Y más crujidos de la madera y de las otras cosas quemándose. Justo después de un gran estrepito, parece que las almas que más penan le susurra ante el oído izquierdo. Se da la vuelta lentamente. Y aparece un rostro ensangrentando con la mirada perdida. Es por completo familiar. Y las luces de su pecho se abren paso cada vez más, hasta deslumbrarlo y dejar todo blanco y después negro.

—¡Stiles! —Se escucha el eco una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez hasta que se funde con el silencio—. ¡Stiles! —pero esta vez es más claro y casi sin eco.

Abre los ojos y está de nuevo con Derek. Pero no están el Camaro. Están afuera de él, y su cuerpo yace tendido en el pasto, se siente el frío aire en su piel. Apenas y puede ver el rostro de Derek pues está muy oscuro. El castaño le observa con detenimiento.

—Hola Hale… —le saluda el de largas pestañas.

—¿Hola Hale? ¡¿Es todo?! —Le pregunta el moreno con una mano en su espalda y la otra debajo de su cabeza—. Estaba preocupado, empezaste a gritar y luego parecía que no respirabas y estabas tieso.

—Lo siento, otra pesadilla… —susurra y mira hacia el bosque que está a unos trece metros de ellos.

—¿No has intentado ver a un psicólogo? ¿Psiquiatra? —le pregunta con ansias.

—Lo he hecho, miles de veces, pero ninguno de ellos ha hecho algo realmente útil, siempre lo mismo… Así que… A veces suele ser peor, no puedo moverme incluso despierto, y cierro los ojos sólo para ver más cosas horribles que hay dentro de mí y el proceso se repite incontables ocasiones, hasta que mejor decido ponerme de pie cuando puedo moverme y no volver a dormir hasta estar por completo agotado, sólo entonces puedo pegar la cabeza en la almohada, ya que no hay nada más que negro. Como dejar de existir…

—No… —Piensa algo—. Joder… —No sabe qué decir. Está asustado. Derek está asustado—. Estarás bien. A mí lado —le asegura el de ojos verdes con una mirada envuelta en determinación.

Stiles pone su mano en el hombro del hombre, ya que segundos antes de hacerlo tenía temor de poner su mano en la mejilla del Hale.

—En realidad no es algo que me preocupe de verdad —le afirma con una voz dulce—. Pero gracias por esto.

La luz de la luna cae lentamente sobre ellos, y brilla más pues no están en la ciudad. Los ojos de Stiles brillan y se convierte en un color pálido, como el color del whisky, así de claro. Derek siente que debe decir algo más, como una necesidad. Abre la boca un poco para poder hacerlo, sus labios se despegan con gracias apenas unos milímetros, pero se ve interrumpido.

Se escucha un crujido de pasto y la voz de un hombre riendo a lo lejos, muy lejos, como si la carcajada la hubiera traído el viento desde las montañas, y de igual manera suena a dolor. Ambos chicos miran hacia el bosque al mismo tiempo. Y lo ven.

—Un alce… —susurra Stiles como si al decirlo en voz alta algo fuera de lo normal pudiera ocurrir.

—Lo sé… Pero ¿en california? ¿En medio de un bosque cualquiera? —pregunta el moreno sin soltar a Stiles, de hecho lo sujeta más fuerte.

—Considéralo un fenómeno sin sentido y raro… —le musita sin dejar de ver el alce.

—Parece que nos ve a nosotros —le hace saber con la boca cada vez más cerca de su rostro—. Sus ojos son muy negros… Es como si no tuviera…

—Eso es absurdo, debe de tener ojos… —le dice pero no le da importancia.

Se escucha el sonido de un búho en lo profundo del bosque.

—Stiles esto me está poniendo de nervios —admite Derek y se pone de pie jalando al chico contra su cuerpo para levantarlo. Siente algo en su espalda.

—¿Le tienes miedo al bosque…? —le susurra divertido algo cerca de sus labios.

Derek le mira a los ojos y lo tiene a sólo diez centímetros de los suyos.

—Claro que no, es sólo que en verdad parece vernos. Míralo, sigue ahí de pie con esos oscuros ojos puestos en nosotros, y me parece algo perturbador, son como pozos —le dice con nervios pero ligeramente un poco más relajado.

—Como sea, vámonos ya, estamos perdiendo el tiempo —le apunta el castaño y se quita las manos de Derek de encima.

Derek camina hacia su Camaro en la orilla de la carretera sin dejar ver al imponente animal. Jesús le observa desde el Camaro.

Ambos chicos se alejan cada vez más de donde estaban. Y los ojos azules no dejan de ver como el alce camina de regreso al bosque. El búho suena de nuevo.

—Quería acercarme al alce —le dice Stiles con voz baja.

—No te hubiera dejado, era aterrador —indica Derek con el gesto fruncido de un ligero miedo.

—A las personas les gustan las cosas pequeñas y peludas de ojos grandes, yo profiero algo que me sea llamativo de otra manera. Ojalá pudiera haber tocado sus cuernos —se lamenta.

—Pues no regresaría, ya se ha de haber ido —susurra y giran en una curva.

Stiles cierra los ojos, y baja el vidrio de la ventana. El aire se cuela con fuerza y golpea su cabello, huele la brisa, sí, es fresca y quizá un poco primitiva, tiene una pequeña esencia al inicio de los tiempos, del caldo primitivo.

Abre los ojos y descubre el océano delante de sus ojos, por fin, en todo el camino puede ver como las tranquilas aguas rompen en la orilla y la luz de la luna se refleja danzante en las diminutas olas de la marea, la luna.

—¿Lo ves Derek? —le pregunta el castaño con una sonrisa delicada.

—Sí, ya casi llegamos.

 Entran a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, les fascina a ambos, como cada calle brilla con los anuncios y las personas caminan en las calles tan tranquilas, tan sonrientes. Y las celebridades se esconden en apariencias sucias y vagas. Y los mortales por esta ocasión lucen más relucientes que ellos.

—Oye, voy a llamar a Scott para decirle que ya estamos aquí —le dice Stiles al moreno que se detiene en una calle junto a una avenida y baja a una tienda de conveniencia.

—Sí. ¿Quieres algo? —le pregunta el de ojos verdes con atención antes de salir.

—Ya sabes que comprarme —le dice sin mirarlo esperando que le conteste su amigo.

—Lo sé, sólo quería preguntarte —susurra Derek ya en camino a la tienda.

Stiles se queda esperando pero nadie contesta y decide llamarle un par de veces más sin resultados.

—Toma, un café, y una dona de Mocca para Trelos —le dice el moreno mientras entra y se acomoda en su lugar.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —le pregunta con una mueca.

—Trelos —dice de nuevo empezando a comer de sus galletas de chocolate doble.

—¿Por qué? —le cuestiona de nuevo tomando su café.

—Tú sabes por qué —afirma con ánimo y un pequeña sonrisa.

—No lo sé.

—No te acuerdas, pero ya lo harás —asegura mirándolo al rostro.

—Bueno —bosteza y mira hacia adelante de nuevo.

—¿Y a dónde vamos a ver a los chicos?

—No me contestan. ¿Sabes? Quizá, se fueron de fiesta y entonces, créeme que no me contestarán hasta el día siguiente —se lamenta el castaño, quiere ir una fiesta—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Pues podemos ir a un hotel y quedarnos ahí ¿no? —propone Derek con los hombros alzados.

—Sí, que no sea como el “The Cute Lover”. No tengo nada malo contra ese lugar pero… No quiero que piensen que nos estamos acostando o algo así, otra vez…

A Derek se le atoran las galletas y el chocolate calienten en la garganta. Lo único que puede hacer para remediar su reacción es tragar todo de golpe y sentir el bolo a medio masticar lastimarle la garganta y tener los ojos llorosos, para después reír de una manera forzada.

—No vuelvas a reírte así, fue aterrador —le dice Stiles con las cejas fruncidas.

—Ok. Bueno, tengo unos conocidos trabajando en un hotel discreto. Podemos quedarnos ahí.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo se llama el hotel?

—Sólo te puedo decir que nos divertiremos como nunca. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace un par de meses o más no escribía nada y como mi computadora sigue sin poder dejarme entrar al administrador, no puedo subir una estupenda historia que tenía escrita, es como de drama adolescente. Por ahora les puedo revelar que se llama SUBWAY, y estaba planeada para las vacaciones de verano, me la pasé la primera mitad del año escribiéndola y la terminé poco después de Mayo, pero bueno. Las cosas se me han aplazado mucho este año, todo siempre tiene que realizarse meses después, se los juro. TODO. Ah bueno estaba en que como por Julio me sentía como que super vacío y todavía lo siento pero ya no tanto ya que pues voy a la escuela, y... Me he sorprendido a mí mismo viendo a un chico muy sensual de mi salón. Así que me estoy dejando llevar para recibir un poco de inspiración, y escribir algo terrorífico, pero a la vez dulce. Ya que tengo mis trucos con los chicos sin importar que les guste xD No, no ofrezco sexo oral, es algo más mental. Lo estrenaré... Yo creo que no falta mucho, pero definitivamente será una historia más azucarada que esta. "TRELOS" era sólo mi calentamiento, como mi "quiero escribir algo no importa que salga". Y ahora ya puedo sentir un poco las escenas felices que escribo. En fin, voy a comenzar a subir los cap. martes y jueves. Así que estén pendientes. Nos vemos y feliz día!


	8. .7 (Satélite Natural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Derek van a bailar. Y el moreno empieza a reír de más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He regresado, mi computadora valió bertha. Y me he comprado otra... Después de un mes. Y todas mis cosas se perdieron. Así que acabo de escribir esto. Pero, me gusta.

 

 

                                                      

―¿Cómo no perder mi personalidad lentamente? ―se pregunta el castaño a la mitad de la ducha con los ojos cerrados.

No toma una ducha, más bien, toma un baño. No sabe si es lo correcto, pero Derek le ha invitado a salir, él realmente… No sabe qué hacer, puede ir y dejarse llevar, o no. No debe dejar liberar sus impulsos más profundos. Quiere a Derek, lo quiere, quiere sus manos en su cuerpo, quiere su calor, quiere aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Hace mucho que no sentía algo como eso dentro de él, esa excitación de pensar en alguien, siente que, se pone duro dentro de la blanca agua, su mano derecha vaga hacia abajo entre el líquido blanco. Sus ahora aún más pálidas manos tocan su duro miembro. Nunca había hecho esto, nunca había estado masturbándose dentro de una bañera en un hotel, pensando en un hombre que tiene a sólo unos cinco metros de distancia por mucho, lo único que le protege de ser pillado es una pared y una puerta. Aprieta los ojos, ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez, debe estar bien cargado, está listo para liberarse en el agua nívea. Abre la boca dejando escapara un suspiro. Ni siquiera piensa en tener sexo con el moreno, sólo se enfoca en su rostro, en sus manos grandes, en sus inmensas piernas llenas de vellos, y el color de sus ojos y piel. De todo ese porte tan, masculino, incluso el aroma es… Demasiado bueno, es como si pudiera casi tocarlo dentro de su mente.

 

Derek da vueltas sobre la alfombra quizá demasiado elegante, es un hotel grande. La alfombra es gris, y la cama es inmensa y extensa, parece que es tamaño rey. Hay una pared, que es por completo una ventana de estilo casi rustico. Una combinación extraña entre lo moderno y lo antiguo. Sus ojos se pasean por cada detalle de la habitación. Observa su cabello húmedo a través de un supuesto portal que le refleja, negro siempre, como debe ser sobre su cabeza. Y ni siquiera tiene que pararse muy derecho para poder verse alto. Está sereno. Apenas y puede escuchar el sonido del agua dentro del baño de Stiles. Quisiera poder saber qué hace, lleva ya bastante tiempo dentro. También desea gritarle para que salga, quizá terminar viendo el cielo y la luna, la gran una llena de esta noche, pero de igual forma quiere estrujarle contra una pared por hacerlo demorar tanto tiempo, se supone que lo va a llevar a bailar. Las vacaciones han sido tan aburridas, es momento de que ocurra algo interesante. Coloca sus manos en la pared del vidrio esmerilado de la puerta del baño. Quiere tocar la manija para poder abrir. No lo hace, sabe que el chico Stilinski le escucharía. Abre los ojos ante un sonido peculiar. Algo parecido a una exhalación profunda, pero se mantiene tranquilo, sólo que con los parpados un poco más abiertos de lo normal. No lo cree. Incluso se ríe ligero. Se revuelve como tonto sobre su propio eje. Camina de nuevo hasta la cama, y se sienta mirando la puerta del baño con una ligera sonrisilla ladina. Incluso niega con la cabeza.

―¿Qué cosas estás pensando para hacerlo a unos cuantos metros de mí? ―pregunta Derek al aire libre, pero en voz cautelosa mientras se tira en la cama mirando el techo dispuesto a finalmente esperar.

 Stiles sale del baño después de unos cinco o seis minutos. Abre los ojos mientras se seca la cabeza ya vestido

―¿Qué? ―pregunta con inocencia.

Mas el moreno no dice nada. Sólo se incorpora mejor para sentarse, para verle bien. Su mirada es fija pero no seria.

―¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Deja de verme! ―exclama el castaño un poco enojado.

Sin embargo, Derek no puede evitarlo, se le sale una carcajada sin querer.

―¡Te ríes de mí! ―grita el chico de los ojos castaños.

―Sí ―admite y se lleva una mano a la boca por inercia.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta el chico casi por completo confundido.

―Pues porque… ―Toma aire para respirar―. Te estabas masturbando ―suelta una ligera y grave carcajada.

EL castaño abre de más los ojos, y se pone en pocos segundos rojo, como una cereza.

―Es ―titubea―. Es una cosa normal.

Pero siente tanta vergüenza dentro que su mente se regaña por haber pensado en el moreno en un momento tan inadecuado como este. Y en general, de haber sentido un erotismo inevitable en pesar en cada aparte de su cuerpo. Sin poder remediar la erección de sólo pensar si sería más largo, o más grueso.

―Sí lo es. ―Pero no deja de reír.

―Ya cállate ―espeta el chico lanzando su segunda toalla a la cara del Hale.

―¡No qué asco! ¡Tus hijitos debe de estar por aquí! ―dice con sorna mientras se la quita de la cara y se ríe. Stiles se cruza de brazos, enojado, también humillado.

―Vete al diablo.

 

 

EL CAMINO HASTA EL BAR DESDE EL HOTEL BAVIERA es casi mágico, por alguna razón. Hay luciérnagas en toda la autopista y, el bosque que les rodea es tan misterioso.

―Y… ―empieza Derek después de media hora―. ¿Hace cuánto que no follas?

―No te interesa ―lanza el castaño con un humor no del todo positivo.

―Pues, no es por molestarte, pero por cómo se escuchó, llevabas mucho tiempo con las piernas entumidas. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías así? ―se burla de nuevo. Aunque, no quiere fastidiar demasiado.

―Cierra ya la boca ―pronuncia el castaño―. Porque si sigues haciendo preguntas estúpidas voy a detener este maldito coche y regresaré a pie a BAVIERA.

―De acuerdo de acuerdo. Podemos jugar a preguntas incomodas de nuevo ―propone Derek.

―Bien. ¿Cuántas veces te has masturbado esta semana? ―le pregunta el castaño con mordacidad.

Derek sabe que se ha metido en líos, pero es lo suficientemente valiente para poder responder algo como eso sin titubear.

―Pues… ―Pero antes de poder seguir, al segundo le interrumpe el castaño.

―¿Y en quién has pensado mientras lo has hecho?

―Oye, eso no se vale. ¡Has hecho dos preguntas seguidas! ―le reclama el moreno.

―Tu igual has hecho dos preguntas ―contrarresta el chico con eficacia.

―Pero no las has respondido. ―Quizá no tanta eficacia.

―Bien, llevo un año sin follar. Y un mes sin masturbarme. Lo he dicho, ahora es tu turno ―responde sin chistar y se acomoda en su asiento para poder ver mejor al moreno.

―Bien, me masturbé ayer en la mañana… ―Y Stiles empieza a arrepentirse un poco―. Y luego antes de ayer, fueron dos veces, o sea hace dos días, así que teoría descansé 42 horas. Y antes de ese par también lo había hecho… Y planeo hacerlo de nuevo mañana temprano ―termina de eso con una sonrisa placida y feliz.

―Qué cerdo ―comenta el chico con una mueca―. Y el que no folla soy yo.

―Pues soy una persona que puede ser, estimulada con sólo un sucio pensamiento. Soy alguien muy fogoso ―dice sin pudor alguno.

Stiles sigue con esa mueca.

―Ok… La que sigue ―ordena.

―Y estaba pensando en… ―No quiere decirlo―. En… ―No luce como si fuera a revelarlo―.  Pues en… ―Y se queda en silencio.

―¡Vamos hombre di lo tuyo! ―explota el castaño con las manos arriba.

―En la chica del The Cute Lover ―responde rápido.

―¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en decirlo? ―le pregunta el chico con duda.

―Pues porque… No lo sé, es algo penoso expresarte que me he estado pajeando con ella ―revela con los hombros en alto.

Stiles ríe con diversión.

―Sí, es porque te rechazó ―golpea con una mirada llena de suficiencia en la ventana.

―Sí, porque pensó que tú y yo estábamos, juntos. Como pareja, novios, compañeros, amantes ―remarca la “s” para molestarlo.

―¡Qué asco! ―exclama con rostro horrorizado.

―No te creo esa expresión sobreactuada. ¿Sabes? Creo que ella tenía algo de verdad detrás de todo esa sorna ―le dice con toda sinceridad.

―¿Y qué es según tú? ―cuestiona con los brazos cruzados.

―Te estabas masturbando pensando en mí dentro del baño. Por eso reía ―confiesa el moreno con una sonrisa de nuevo en su cara de sólo recordarlo.

―¡¿Qué!? ¡No! ¡Estás enfermo! Eso es lo que tú quieres ―espeta actuando lo mejor que puede.

―Yo digo que sí ―habla seguro.

―¿Por qué lo haría?

―Porque te gusto, esa es la verdad. Y digo, no puedo culparte, soy toda una belleza, soy una maquina sensual.

―Eres un creído y además, no puedes probar nada ―afirma el chico.

―Lo acabas de confesar ¿Qué cosas te hacía? ¿Era bueno? ―pregunta una vez más con burla.

―Ya déjame en paz ―exige el castaño diciéndolo de una manera tan graciosa que Derek no deja de reír.

 

LA LUNA ES GRANDE, más grande que nunca. Y Derek lo sabe bien, se detiene poco atrás de la calle del lugar donde va a ir a bailar. La zona es muy bonita, de clase alta. Son las ocho de la noche. Después de estarse riendo por mucho tiempo -Stiles sabe que es raro- Derek se queda en silencio con el coche detenido y los únicos sonidos que son pocos a su alrededor. El de un grillo y el de las direccionales. Sabe que hacerlo podría, dejarlo expuesto, pero nunca sus ojos se han encontrado con el astro plateado tan grande, es una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

―¿Por qué te detienes? ―le pregunta el castaño viéndolo raro.

―Porque… ―Se pone a pensar en una manera de decirlo sin que suene, como no quiere que se escuche―. Pues porque, ¿no te parece mágico el modo en que la luna se ve hoy?

―Pues, no lo sé, no lo he notado ―le responde en tono seco, casi rasposo.

Desea decir que si quiere salir a verla. Pero usa un truco psicológico.

―Bueno, esta puede ser una oportunidad especial para darle un giro interesante a nuestro viaje ¿no? ―dice sin estar seguro de haber usado las palabras correctas.

―No lo sé.

―¿Tu que qué crees que pasaría? ―le pregunta sin apartar la mirada del volante.

―Sólo lo podemos averiguar si salimos supongo ―habla el castaño quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Parece que ha funcionado lo que Derek quiso hacer. Sin hacerle saber al castaño que él deseaba que salieran, de haber sido así, quizá el chico se hubiera negado.

Ambos salen del Camaro. Stiles siente algo dentro de él cuando el aire de la noche le acaricia la cara.

―Se siente familiar… ―susurra y cierra los ojos. Dentro de su mente puede ver sus manos, enredadas en cabello negros.

 ―No te escuché ―le hace saber el moreno y se coloca a su lado.

Ambos frente al capo del coche.

 ―Que creo que sí, salir a ver a La luna me ha hecho sentir diferente ―confiesa el castaño.

―Se supone que la luna, representa… ―Derek piensa en qué demonios representa la luna―. El poder femenino… ―”¡Qué cosa más estúpida!” piensa― Aunque… También puede significar el lado invisible de la naturaleza, el lado oscuro.

―La luna me hace sentir bien, a veces, cuando estoy en mi casa, salgo a mi balcón, y la observo. Es como una amiga ¿sabes? ―confiesa el chico con la mirada en sus zapatos lustrado.

―¿Por qué dices que te vas al balcón? ―cuestiona Derek sin ser demasiado directo.

―Porque… Me siento solo muchas veces… ―Ahora tiene los dedos entrelazados.

Stiles sabe que su infancia no fue fácil. Que prácticamente fue un niño por completo huérfano y que se las valió por sí mismo para poder salir adelante.

―Pero luego recuerdo, que tengo una casa, y que tengo a mis amigos, tengo un trabajo, que hago lo que quiero.  Que tengo un balcón donde detenerme y recordar con la Luna todo lo que poseo ahora ―relata el chico mirando al astro con cariño―. Le prometí que, lo lograría.

―Y lo hiciste ―dice Derek y hace un pausa―. Es curioso que digas eso. La luna es, según la religión cristiana, la morada del Arcángel Gabriel, un lugar de seguridad y de pureza.

―Y en la africana del tiempo y la muerte. ―Stiles recuerda que justo el día del “suceso” la luna parecía llena de sangre―. Como sea.

―Pues cada vez que te sientas solo. Sólo tienes que ir a mi casa, los dos veremos la luna. ―Derek pasa un brazo por encima del hombro del chico y lo acerca más a su cuerpo―. Juntos.

Stiles deja que el hombre le apriete contra su cuerpo, y deja caer la cabeza sobre uno de los grandes hombros de éste. Cierra los ojos e inhala con paz la colonia dulce y suave del moreno que el aire lleva hasta su nariz. Se da el lujo de cerrar los ojos, porque ver la luna con Derek estando juntos, es más delo hubiera podido pedir en estas vacaciones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora me doy cuenta de que hablé mucho de la Luna y acabo de recordar que sí. Que hoy 16 de Oct. Hay Luna grande o algo así XD el punto es que hay una Luna muy grande que está en el cielo este día y que no es muy común. En fin ¿alguno de ustedes la ha visto? Nos vemos el proximo... Domingo! Y un abrazo! u/


	9. .8 (Restablecimiento de la concordia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cabeza de Stiles se menequea de un lado a otro, pero se queda quieta por un segundo, y sus manos se posan sobre unos hombros que se sienten demasiado, fuertes, pero suaves al tacto, y con forma, bien trabajados. Sus ojos se quedan cerrados y el aire que el respira se comparte con el hombre que tiene delante de él, se para de puntas. Y sus delgados labios tocan los otros, el mundo se queda quieto.Su beso es correspondido pues las manos de Derek acarician la espalda del muchacho que tiene junto a él, sus manos, grandes, venosas, con vellos. Son unas manos no muy suaves, en realidad son muy masculinas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recién horneado.

                                                             

 

La cabeza de Stiles se menequea de un lado a otro, pero se queda quieta por un segundo, y sus manos se posan sobre unos hombros que se sienten demasiado, fuertes, pero suaves al tacto, y con forma, bien trabajados. Sus ojos se quedan cerrados y el aire que el respira se comparte con el hombre que tiene delante de él, se para de puntas. Y sus delgados labios tocan los otros, el mundo se queda quieto.Su beso es correspondido pues las manos de Derek acarician la espalda del muchacho que tiene junto a él, sus manos, grandes, venosas, con vellos. Son unas manos no muy suaves, en realidad son muy masculinas.  Y la barba le causa cosquillas a Stiles, sin embargo, el hombre mayor no sabe con exactitud a quien está besando. En medio de tantas personas en ese antro. El moreno Hale abre los ojos, separa al otro chico de su cuerpo. Y no es porque no le guste que lo bese, de hecho, desde la mitad de las vacaciones han deseado este momento con muchas ganas. Poder colocar esos suaves labios sobre los suyos y acariciarse con cariño durante quizá demasiado tiempo. Pero hay algo que no saben todos sobre Derek, o quizá no se han puesto a pensar que él es un chico demasiado pasional. Porque… el moreno no deseaba que esto sucediera así. En realidad, quería algo especial, para decirle a Stiles que, se estaba enamorando de él.

Pero el castaño lo toma a mal, interrumpirle a la mitad del beso es casi como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. El castaño sale con todo dándole demasiadas vueltas, las personas le observa irse, mientras Derek apenas y sienten el fantasma de un beso que yace ya extinto a pesar de apenas haber sucedido. Se queda de pie en medio de la pista de baile, los chicas y chicas que le rodean le observa con una expresión similar: confusión. Al parecer Derek y Stiles estaban dando un buen espectáculo pues puede ver algunas cámaras, con sus respectivos flashes. Es muy lento, pero reacciona, se acomoda la chaqueta de cuero con sus manos. Con la vista en el camino de salida, Derek persigue a Stiles. De igual manera el mundo se siente como si fuera demasiado rápido sobre su propio eje, y sus ojos no pueden poner la vista en un lugar en específico pues es como una cámara que flota en el océano. Y no sabe qué es, pero un camino, de seguro es por donde ha huido el castaño, el piso está roto, en la hacer hay una gran grieta. No puede saber si es real o sólo una ilusión de su estado de ebriedad. Pero, sólo sigue el camino, piensa en que no debe de perder de vista al chico, a penas y puede distinguirle como una silueta demasiado borrosa.

—¡Stiles! —grita un poco desesperado, se encuentra de nuevo en su estado pasional, está sensible.

Pero no hay respuesta. De un momento a otro puede distinguir al chico castaño caer al suelo, y la tierra se siente como si temblara, Derek cree que de nuevo es una ilusión. No tarda demasiado tiempo, cada vez se acerca más al chico. Sólo puede distinguir el sonido de sus pisadas en el suelo frío de la noche.

—Stiles —dice de nuevo. Se inclina a levantar al chico, sus manos pasan por debajo del abdomen del castaño y con la fuerza de sus brazos le estrujan contra su cuerpo una vez que lo pone de pie.

Sin embargo, el castaño no quiere que el moreno le toque más. Sólo quiere correr muy lejos. Hay tronidos en el cielo.

—Déjame Derek —replica el chico de las largas pestañas.

—No, no voy a soltarte, Stiles —dice con firmeza el moreno mientras coloca sus labios en el cuello del chico y su nariz puede inhalar su aroma, ese dulce aroma que hace que se revuelva de emoción por dentro.

—No te me acerques. ¡Déjame en paz! —exclama el castaño, se sintió rechazado hace unos minutos. No deja de intentar zafarse del agarre del otro chico.

Derek no dice nada, sólo se aferra.

—Me has rechazado Hale. Lo peor es que siempre lo supiste, incluso antes de que yo lo supiera —dice el castaño con las lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos.

—Que te gusto, que quieres que te acaricie, que quieres que te tome de la mano, que quieres que te bese —enlista el apuesto hombre con voz prominente, le da vuelta al castaño sin liberarlo ni un poco de sus brazos y lo hace así para poder verlo a la cara—. Sí, ya lo sabía. ¿Pero sabes que no sabía?

Stiles tiene los ojos bien puestos en los otros.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el castaño con una sensación en su estómago, pues tiene mariposas volando. Porque se siente como un adolescente enamorado, bueno, es un adolescente enamorado.

—Que yo también quiero lo mismo —susurra con sus labios casi pegados a los otros.

El cuerpo del castaño se libera de tensión, pues se siente en la presión que deja de hacer en el cuerpo del chico Hale. Se siente demasiado mareado, cansado también.

—Derek… —dice con un tono suplicante. Es como si viniera el final, pero no, sólo es una simulación de un final.

Cierra los ojos, ya no puede más, ahora que sabe que el hombre de la barba le quiere de igual forma sólo puede pensar en por fin, poder… Y luego recuerda, que cada vez que se duerme hay pesadillas que le paralizan hasta los ojos.

—No dejes que… —empieza a pedir, pero los ojos se le están cerrando.

—Que qué Stiles —exclama el moreno ahora sosteniéndolo con más fuerza pues el chico está perdiendo las fuerzas de sus piernas.

Pero los ojos de Stiles se cierran y se queda colgando en los brazos de su amante.

Derek no sabe cómo, pero puede llegar al hotel y las manos de Stiles se siente un poco frías, por alguna razón sabe que va a estar bien. Es sólo un pensamiento positivo. El hotel BAVIERA por más elegante que sea, ahora le da escalofríos, es como si antes hubiera sido un castillo lleno de personas con peste, se siente como una prisión de las almas. Como un club sucio lleno de mugre. No sabe por qué, pero… Puede sentir el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón cuando entra a la habitación y tiene miedo como si algo fuera a suceder. Sin embargo, no sucede nada más allá del simple silencio y el olor del aire artificial que mantiene fría la habitación.

Acuesta a Stiles sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama con cuidado, y de manera segura le quita la ropa, desde los zapatos, el pantalón, la camisa, y sólo le deja la remera blanca y su ropa interior gris. Las yemas de sus dedos se pasean por el brazo del chico, no es tan delgado como parece, es sólo que quizá debería de usar ropa un poco menos grande. Él se queda sólo en su ropa interior negra, apretada a sus grandes muslos. Se mete en la cama y apaga las luces de un chasquido.

 

 

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE Derek apenas puede ver con claridad al principio, le duele la cabeza, es la resaca, piensa en levantarse a tomar agua y comer algo para que sea más rápida la recuperación. Pero sus ojos se posan en la imagen del chico de lunares durmiendo a un lado de él con rostro de verdadero relajamiento. Le gusta ver sereno a Stiles porque, quizá es, como decirlo, apacible, tan bello, y bonito. A Derek le dan ganas de tocar sus labios con sus dedos, de tocar los lunares que se esparce por ahí como manchas, de tocar las cejas y la nariz para poder delinearlas. Pero se contiene, porque quiere hacerlo cuando el chico esté consciente para poder verlo a los ojos y decirle algún cariño.

Sin embargo, algo se tensa en el ambiente. El de ojos verdes solo frunce el ceño ante esto, pues, en realidad todo está pacifico. Cierra los ojos se acuesta y suspira. Empieza a tener alucinaciones sobre sus próximos sueños, apenas empieza a sentir como se sumerge en aquella burbuja, pero…

—¡Theo! —grita muy fuerte el castaño, sus músculos se sienten como piedra cuando Derek le toca—. ¡Theo Raeken por favor! —suplica el chico con los ojos demasiado apretado.

—¡Stiles! —exclama el chico de ojos verdes sosteniendo a Stiles cerca de su pecho para poder despertarlo—. Despierta. ¡Vamos! —intenta reanimarle, pero el chico esta tan tenso que luce como si de pronto fuera a tener una convulsión.

—¡Por favor Raeken, no me hagas esto! —implora el chico con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos pues ahora son una presa rota, su boca se frunce demasiado.

Derek no sabe qué hacer, así que lo único que se le ocurre con Stiles entre sus brazos de nuevo es besarlo. Sí, sus labios secos se posan sobre la humedad de los de Stiles. El moreno trata de transmitir todo su cariño, todo ese sentimiento que tiene cada vez que le ve reír o cada vez que le hace un puchero, quiere que sienta que sus besos pueden darle vida.

—Estoy aquí Stiles —susurra aun con los ojos cerrados. Le ve a la cara, de nuevo siente como el castaño se vuelve laso entre sus brazos. El de largas pestañas y nariz respingada abre muy lento los parpados para encontrar la mirada ahora tranquila de su nuevo amor—. Estoy aquí Stiles —repite el moreno feliz de tener al castaño de regreso. Le apretuja contra su cuerpo.

—Oh Dios… —susurra el castaño apenas reaccionando. Sus ojos siguen húmedos y sus brazos los empieza a mover, caídos estaban sólo sobre la cama como si fuera de trapo, pero ahora puede envolverlos de nuevo contra el cuerpo del hombre que le ha besado, que le ha regresado de nuevo al mundo donde ellos pasan el tiempo juntos.

—Me espante Stiles —le confiesa el moreno viéndolo ahora a la cara, pone una de sus manos en la mejilla mojada del otro para retirar las lágrimas que este ha derramado.

—Yo, no puedo controlarlo, perdón —dice el castaño, aún en shock, nunca antes había tenido una pesadilla tan fuerte, es como si, hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

—No tienes que pedir perdón de nada. Te juro que después de las vacaciones te llevaré con profesional, lo juro —le asegura el moreno con una mirada que hace que Stiles sienta las mejillas un poco más calientes.

—Fue horrible, pero empiezo a olvidarlo —susurra con la mirada en el pecho desnudo de Derek. A éste se le conmueve el corazón  de la preocupación.

—¿Cómo era? —pregunta el moreno sin dejar de verle los ojos un poco perdidos.

—Pues, sólo puedo recordar la escena antes de que me despertarás. Estaba en un panteón, parado, había mucha gente y una tumba abierta, había un chico rubio... Y me sentía muy desesperanzado —describe el castaño intentando recordar más—. Y lloraba.

—¿Quié era ese alguien más? —cuestiona el moreno.

—No lo sé… —susurra el chico aún con la vista en el pecho del Hale. Se queda quieto con la mirada fruncida pero luego, está expresión se pronuncia más—. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —pregunta.

—Ah eso es, una cicatriz —responde el moreno sin más, dándose cuenta que ambos están casi desnudos, demasiado juntos.

Stiles tiene las manos entre su cuerpo y el del moreno. Así que pone ambas manos en el pecho del chico de ojos verdes, se siente firmes y tibios sus pectorales, la cicatriz esta justo en medio.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el castaño.

—Accidente de trabajo, en realidad, sólo es pequeño, raspón —explica Derek.

—Se ve muy grande.

—Lo sé, pero sólo fue un rozón —afirma con una mano acariciando el castaño por la espalda.

—¿Cómo me despertaste? —pregunta el castaño viéndolo de nuevo a los ojos desde abajo.

—Pues, yo… —Una vez más piensa en lo cerca que están, que ambos se están tocando y justo donde están las manos de Stiles siente un hormigueo—. Pues yo… Te besé.

Stiles hace una sonrisilla pequeña antes de decir:

—Lo supuse. —Pero no lo mira a los ojos, sólo se limita a ver la habitación porque sus orejas se ponen coloradas—. Supongo que cada vez que tenga una pesadilla lo harás.

—Yo supongo que, cada vez que pueda, lo haré Stiles —confiesa con toda naturalidad.

Stiles lo ve a los ojos lleno de esperanza, hasta le brillan un poco. Se quedan por cierto tiempo en esa posición. Derek comienza a acercarse con un movimiento corto, está claro que sucederá a continuación. Pero el teléfono de Stiles suena. Y debe admitir que, no está acostumbrado a un Derek así.

—Yo quizá debería, contestar —habla bajito el castaño.

—Sí —responde el moreno quitándose de arriba de Stiles y levantándose de la cama—. Voy al baño —habla con timidez.

—Bueno… Hola Scott… No lo sé… BAVIERA… Pues bien… No ha pasado nada serio… —Se ríe un poco—. No… ¡No cierra ya la boca! —exclama divertido—. Bueno… ¿Y tú…? Pues ya me lo imaginaba… ¿Entonces en dónde…? De acuerdo, en un café frente a Marina del Rey.

—¿Era Scott? —pregunta Derek saliendo del baño.

Stiles puede ver el cuerpo casi desnudo del Hale, observa una parte en específico por unos segundos.

—Sí. —Se siente nervioso de sólo pensar que durmió así con el moreno. Además, él se encargó de quitarle la ropa—. ¿Sabes? También que ir al baño.

—Bien.

 Stiles se pone de pie con las cobijas entre sus brazos cubriendo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué usas eso? —pregunta Derek animado.

—No quiero que me veas desnudo —le dice Stiles caminando hacia el baño.

—Ya te vi casi desnudo —le recuerda el moreno con un tono de voz ladino.

Stiles ríe un poco.

—Pues no lo harás de nuevo —le afirma.

—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunta el moreno.

—Muy seguro… —Stiles se detiene a la mitad del camino.

Se ven a los ojos y Derek sonríe.

—¿Quieres apostar? —pregunta con una mirada de depredador.

—No —responde de inmediato Stiles tragando saliva.

Derek se pone a correr detrás de él. Ambos comienzan a reír.

—¡Te alcanzaré!

—¡Claro que no!

Se puede escuchar por afuera de la gran ventana, donde un búho les observa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, después de siglos, me tarde porque estoy editando. "Te Conocí En Esa Fiesta" es un Fic que escribí hace un año y siento que es mi obra magna. Pero no lo he subido por algunas inconvenientes, y siempre se borra todo lo que tenía ya editado por ciertos factores y tengo que reeditar, pero siento que cada vez que reedito queda mejor así que... No se sorprenda si en breve la ven colgada por aquí.


	10. .9 (A veces las cosas no salen como quieres)

 

 

 

 

                                                            

 

Nunca sabrá cuándo se salió de control. Él sólo quería unas vacaciones. Una historia normal. Un amor casi imposible con el hombre que siempre había deseado en este mundo lleno de sucesos extraños. Esto ocurrió después de que… ÉL y Derek tuvieran una mañana perfecta. Le había besado para poder despertarle.

—¡WOW! —grita mientras conducen el Camaro a toda velocidad en la orilla de la playa. Se supone que está prohibido, pero en este momento no importa demasiado.

—¡Stiles! —le llama Derek desde su asiento, en el piloto.

Pero no hace caso, sigue en este mundo, con su botella de cerveza en la mano derecha y sus brazos abiertos como si no hubiera mañana. Es California en los malditos Angeles. Merece estás vacaciones. Merece estar ebrio una vez más.

—Stiles —habla de nuevo, mientras vira de forma brusca y le sacude, la cerveza casi cae de sus manos.

—¡Derek! —grita ahora con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Vamos al hotel ¡¿No crees que es muy tarde?! —avisa, aunque suena un poco preocupado.

—Claro que no. Apenas llevo seis cervezas, no quiero terminar la diversión tan rápido Derek —reclama metiéndome de nuevo al coche.

—Mírate, estas por completo borracho Stiles —repite, ya lo ha dicho al menos dos veces antes.

—No estoy para regaños Hale, son mis maldita vacaciones —dice mientras con esfuerzo pongo su botella de vidrio vacía en los asientos de atrás.

—Maldita. Son malditas, malditas, no maldita —corrige, él estaba borracho también, pero ya no.

—¿Qué te pasa? Toma otra —le dice mientras acerca una nueva botella a su boca.

—No, Stiles, estoy conduciendo, ¿quieres que choquemos? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero quitarme la ropa Derek —susurra con un poco de lujuria—. Que los policías nos atrapen Hale. ¿Señor policía quiere me quite la ropa? —señala con un poco más de concupiscencia.

—¡Stiles! —exclama sorprendido mientras salta sobre su asiento.

—Sólo bromeo, tu eres mi policía Derek —le consuela mientras le acaricia el cabello. Está en cuatro sobre el asiento.

—No me provoques Stiles… —Se retuerce, su cuello se dobla un poco antes las cosquillas.

—¡Ya! —exclama, toma el destapador de su bolsillo.

—¡Eres un tramposo Stilinski! —le grita mientras él se sale de nuevo por la ventana, bueno al menos la mitad de mi cuerpo.

—¡Déjame beber! —le reclama mientras la tapita sale volando sobre la arena. Puede ver a un sujeto casi desnudo en un pasillo a un hotel cerca de aquí, estamos frente a una zona de lujo. Empieza a creer que la policía ya les persigue—. ¡Eres muy sexy! —le grita, pero no le escucha.

—Stiles relájate —pide él. Se está enojando.

—¿Porque? —le pregunta, está de nuevo en el coche. Todo parece haberse detenido de un modo extraño, como en pausa.

—No quiero que estés muy borracho —le habla con las manos en la cara, sus grandes, sus velludas manos en su rostro, le dan calor.

—¿Y por qué? —vuelve a cuestionar, con expresión sensible, casi igual que la suya, pero menos grave.

—¿No es obvio? —pregunta—. Pues porque te quiero Stiles. Y no deseo verte vomitar o llorar o algo parecido. Es en serio —asegura mientras se acerca un poco más.

—¿De verdad? —cuestiona con un tono triste.

—Sí, de verdad. —Se quedan en silencio. Le da un beso en la frente, es cálido, le da seguridad, cierra los ojos.

 

 

ESTÁ EN LA RECEPCIÓN DEL HOTEL.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Scott, está a un lado de él, se ve un poco preocupado.

—¿Por qué? —le cuestiona el de ojos casi whisky, esta pregunta se repite mucho en su cabeza. Le mira, el fondo es un hotel promedio, medio elegante, medio mediocre.

—Estabas muy borracho. Derek me dijo que te desmayaste. Y después me habló por teléfono —explica, puede ver a Allison detrás de él, tiene una bata rosa. Además, parece un poco preocupado, pero algo en sus ojos le dice que esto ya se lo esperaba.

—Yo… —Empieza de nuevo con este sentimiento—. Me siento…

—¿Derek te hizo algo? —pregunta preocupado.

Derek… le busca con la mirada, está en la recepción, habla con una chica, ella es rubia, de ojos azules, como una maldita súper modelo.

—No, él no me haría nada malo —le dice mientras le ve a los ojos. Pero siente que es mentira.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta de nuevo.

—Yo… ¡No lo sé Scott! —exclama y lo abraza.

—Ya, ya Stiles —le da un abrazo muy fuerte, le acaricia la espalda. Se limita de ver a Allison, no quiere que vea lo miserable que es—. Estamos de vacaciones, todos juntos, como tú querías. Este es tu sueño.

—Es mi sueño… —repite—. Tienes razón, deseaba mucho esto.

—Y aquí estamos, por ti, para ti. Para divertirnos y pasarla bien —dice Scott, puede sentir los músculos de su espalda en sus manos. Y se calma, porque casi puede apreciar el tranquilizador ritmo de su corazón. Cierra los ojos, respira profundo…

Y los abre de nuevo, pero…. Llora otra vez.

 

 

SIENTE COMO SI FLOTARA, parece como si el aire le cargara entre el espacio. Sus ojos chocan con la mirada de Derek. Sus ojos tan brillantes y aparentemente sinceros, llenos de algo, que le hacen temblar un poco, como si le convirtieran en mantequilla sobre un “hot cake”.

—Despertaste —dice, le acaricia el cabello.

—Hola —saluda con la voz ronca, todo le da vueltas.

—Hiciste un enorme ridículo en la recepción —informa con un tono dulce.

—Lo siento —se disculpa—. Mañana tendré mucha pena de verlos a todos. —Se pasa las manos por la cara.

—Pues, sólo lloraste demasiado, pero… Yo lo arreglé… —habla y se calla, mira hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunta mientras frunce el ceño de modo gracioso.

—Buenos pues… —Se pone un poco colorado.

—¡Dime! —Se pongo impaciente.

—Bien, bien. Sólo te cargué hasta aquí. Scott me miró raro, pero no sospecha nada de que, pues, estamos un poco enredados. Y cuando te traje hasta la cama, te besé hasta que dejaste de llorar, te di miles de besos castos en los labios —confiesa con una sonrisa simpática.

Stiles no puedo evitar sentir algo en su interior, como un cosquilleo en su corazón.

—Entonces… Tus besos… —Se percata de algo, su cabeza está sobre su regazo—. Siempre me tranquilizan.

—Sí, al parecer.

—¿Sabes por qué? —pregunta con una mirada transparente.

—No, dime —dice, ahora sus dos manos le acarician.

—No lo sé, yo te pregunto a ti —aclara con los ojos cerrados.

—Ah. Bueno porque… —Lo piensa unos tres segundos—. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, puede ser una explicación.

—Debe ser eso… —susurra, abre los ojos de nuevo sólo para verlo un poco más, sólo un poco.

Derek se acerca a él, le da otro beso, pero en la nariz esta vez.

—Duérmete ya… Este día fue cansado, condujimos desde temprano hasta encontrarnos con todos, estuvimos en la playa, después tomaste demasiado, lloraste en la recepción. Hicimos muchas cosas. Es hora de descansar… —Termina, apenas escucha un poco más, pero se queda dormido.

 

En los sueños de Stiles

 

_Para el pequeño Stiles en un día muy especial, hay luz en todo el firmamento, luce muy bello ante sus muy jóvenes ojos que brillan ante cualquier cosa que se presente ante ellos. Su sonrisa y sus dientes un poco chuecos -pues está mudando- le da un toque tan fresco a su cara. Corre en la pradera, a un lado de la carretera. Los coches van y vienen. Pero él no puede dejar de correr mientras tocas los pétalos de las flores en sus suaves manos. Su madre puede escuchar su carcajada hasta la casa de madera construida un poco lejos de donde está el chiquillo ahora._

— _Stiles parece feliz ahora —dice Elisheva a su esposo mientras lava la ropa._

_—Lo sé, hace mucho que no corría de esa manera y su risa, se escucha tan melodiosa —habla Aarón sentado en la mesa de madera observando a su hijo ser feliz en la pradera—. Debe ser porque hoy conocerá a nuestros amigos, y hará a un nuevo amigo._

_—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el niño? —pregunta ella dándose la vuelta para poder ver a su esposo._

_—Theo Raeken —anuncia con una ligera sonrisa. Ya quiere ver a su hijo jugar con el primogénito de su mejor amigo._

_Llegan los invitados al pequeño Rancho Stilinski, el niño Theo Raeken es tímido con todos, hasta con sus padres, casi nunca sale de casa y se la pasa leyendo en su alcoba a diario, es muy callado y reservado, pero de buenas costumbres, habla de modo respetuoso, se para derecho, sabe cómo se deben usar de forma correcta los cubiertos, se duerme a sus horas y se levantan tan temprano como puede para poder hacer sus tareas. Sus padres le dan educación en casa. Usa unos lentes redondos para cuando lee, pero a veces le gusta usarlos el resto del día, sus ojos azules parecen atento a todas las cosas, y sus labios rosas claro permanecen apretados cuando piensa. Cuando se pone nervioso, sus orejas se colorean de rojo un poco, sus manos permanecen sobre sus rodillas, su mirada, se centra en un punto fijo para no perder la posición._

_—¿Quieres jugar a algo? —le pregunta el castaño el rubio._

_Ambos están sentados en una banca de madera larga, como de dos metros. Y cada uno en un extremo. Theo está aún quieto, tiene pena. Porque… Stiles se levanta de la banca y se le acerca._

_—Vamos, no seas tímido —habla un poco más fuerte el castaño. Le toma de una mano. Theo abre los ojos otro poco ante el tacto—. Te llevaré a conocer a Oliver. Es mi perro. Es muy bonito y muy cariñoso. Aunque no tiene raza, lo encontramos hace dos años en la mitad de la carretera, era tan sólo un cachorro —platica el castaño, guía al chico rubio atrás de la casa para poder llegar hasta el perro, atrás hay otros animales, gallinas y gallos, unos cuantos cerdos—. Mis padres quieren comprar unas vacas y unos toros, pero es costoso. Además, nuestra última vaca se llamó manchas, pero nunca dio una cría nueva…_

_Theo no dice nada, sólo observa con mucho detalle los gestos de Stiles mientras le habla, éste le suelta cuando llegan a afuera de la casita del perro._

_—Oliver, traje a un niño, para que lo conozcas —termina susurrando._

_El perro sale de su cabañita, está muy feliz y con la lengua de fuera, salta sobre Stiles, éste lo abraza._

_—Mira, éste es… —Se queda así mientras espera la respuesta del otro niño._

_—Me llamo Theo —responde con claridad._

_—¡Theo! —celebra, y el perro va a saludarlo, le lame la cara, casi le tira los lentes, pero el chico sonríe—. Nos vamos a convertir en buenos amigos —le asegura Stiles con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos casi cerrados._

ES DE TEMPRANO OTRA VEZ. Las sabanas del hotel, se sienten suave al tacto, se tapa hasta la nariz. No lo sabe bien, pero, estos últimos días, siente que, hay algo que no le deja ser feliz. Scott ha dicho que este es su sueño, que debe disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Pero muy en el fondo mientras más pasan los días, aprecia que, la tristeza se hace más grande y sus pesadillas más extrañas, y aterradoras. Sus lágrimas se derraman sobre la almohada.

—¿Stiles? —le pregunta Derek, al castaño, pero éste está en silencio—. Di algo, ¿estás despierto?

—Sí —se decide el castaño a responder, existe de espalda al moreno con ambas manos bajo la mejilla izquierda, no puede detener las lágrimas.

—¿Tienes algo? —le cuestiona de nuevo—. Has estado muy raro estas últimas horas. Pero el chico de las largas pestañas no dice nada. Sólo se queda ahí en silencio—. Oye… —susurra con insistencia y le pica la costilla con un dedo de modo ligero.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta el castaño.

—¿Me quieres? —le cuestiona el moreno con un poco de temor. También quiere hacerle otra pregunta, y es esta: ¿Realmente deseas estar conmigo? Pero no lo hace. Empieza a creer que sólo es un capricho.

Stiles se da la vuelta, están muy cerca.

—Sí te quiero Derek —le asegura el castaño, pero con una mirada preocupante. Le acaricia la cara. Mira hacia otro lado, se lame el labio inferior antes de conjurar la interrogante—. ¿Me engañarías?

—¡Claro que no! —exclama alarmado.

—Porque, aún no somos nada, sólo somos amigos ya sabes… —termina susurrando.

—Pero podríamos serlo, sólo si tú quieres —propone el moreno, no pensaba en decírselo de golpe, pero, esta es una oportunidad buena.

—Yo… —Piensa en su sueño, normalmente no es capaz de recordar sueños, pero en esta ocasión, parece que sí. Se pregunta, ¿quién es Theo? ¿En qué momento vivió en un pequeño rancho…? El mismo Rancho de Elisheva y Aarón.

 

_—Está bien —dice ella—. Llevo un par de meses —les dice con una sonrisa llena de esperanza._

_—¿Y ya tiene nombre? —le pregunta el castaño con curiosidad e inocencia._

_—No, pero tal vez le ponga el tuyo… Porque es original y… —le dice la chica. Stiles se queda sorprendido—. Ayudaste en nuestro primer parto de Manchas. Mi esposo no sabe nada de esto, nació en la ciudad, pero hemos vivido juntos hace cinco años. Apenas adquirimos la granja. Significa mucho para mí, a pesar de apenas habernos conocidos. —Y se ríe con gracia._

Recuerda el castaño, tiene muchas dudas en su mente.

—¿Puedo pensarlo Hale? —le pregunta el castaño.

—Sí. —Pero no era la respuesta que esperaba, sin embargo, sabe que tiene la oportunidad de hacer algo mejor para poder convencerlo.

—Te quiero Derek —le asegura mientras le da un beso en los labios.

—Yo igual Trelos —le sonríe—. Además, nunca te engañaría, eres el chico más bonito que he visto, porque… Eres bello, a tu modo. No sé cómo explicarlo, no es como que seas una copia de otro chico guapo o del estándar, eres lindo tal y como eres.

Ambos ríen con Derek entre las manos del castaño.

 

 

—¿ESTÁS TENIENDO ALGO SERIO CON DEREK? —le pregunta Lydia (con un biquini puesto de color rojo) a Stiles. Ambos caminan por la playa.

—No —responde el castaño mientras observa al moreno a la distancia, él está jugando con Scott y con los demás chicos.

—Es que, todos han armado unas teorías muy raras acerca de ustedes. Bueno, no raras, pero sí elaboradas. Y si Danny dice que entre ustedes hay lago es porque, hay algo —dice ella, toma asiento en la arena, puede observar como Erika y Allison vigilan hombres sexys por ahí.

Hay un poco más de gente a esta hora. Son casi las tres de la tarde, hay niños corriendo en todos lados, sombrillas, gente usando bronceador, otras usando bloqueador, blancos y negros, morenos, de todo. Está un poco abarrotado.

—Pues… No lo creo, sólo somos amigos. Ustedes saben que no me llevo muy bien con él —dice cuando se sienta, su ropa aún está seca, pero tiene el presentimiento de que Derek le va a mojar…

—¿No lo creo?

—No. No me gusta —asegura mientras ve al hombre sonreírle al jugar vólibol.

—Pero los chicos te gustan ¿no es así? —pregunta.

—Ya sabes la respuesta Lydia —contesta, ahora observa un poco más de lejos, hasta donde pueden ver sus ojos a la izquierda de su cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te animas? —cuestiona ella

—Pues… —Pero divisa algo. Un niño rubio, luce casi como, Theo, el niño que aparece en mis sueños.

—¡Stiles! —le gritan a lo lejos.

—Espera Lydia —le dice y se levanta.

El niño se ve más claro, está entre la multitud, a unos metros del castaño. Le saluda con la mano pálida en alto. Comienza a correr.

—¡Ven conmigo! —le grita de nuevo y se echa a correr lejos de él.

—No, no, ¡espera Theo! —grita Stiles mientras le persigue.

—Theo… —susurra Derek cuando oye la voz del castaño, ese nombre ya lo ha escuchado antes.

—¡Sígueme Stiles! —le anima el chiquillo rubio.

—¡Espera! —le reclama el castaño con los pies ardiéndole por el calor, sus sandalias se han perdido metros atrás.

—Amigos ahora vuelvo —informa Derek a los chicos. Sale del agua con las bermudas rojas y el torso desnudo, va detrás de Stiles que apenas y es visible entre la multitud en la playa a las tres de la tarde.

Theo, el niño, sale de la playa, con los pies desnudo pisa el asfalto de la avenida, donde muchos autos pasan rápido, con una agilidad increíble cruza saliendo ileso. Stiles cree que puede hacer los mismo, así que intenta atravesar de igual modo.

—¡Stiles! —le grita Derek detrás de él.

El chico de los ojos casi whisky voltea a verle, detiene su paso, y una camioneta se estampa contra su cuerpo.


	11. .10 (Búho en el juego mecánico)

                                                                

 

 

 

_—Sé que en el fondo querías venir Theo —le dice su padre al rubio, ahora tiene diez._

_Visita la casa del Stilinski al menos dos veces al año, cuando se lo pueden permitir, casi seis veces._

_—El viaje fue muy largo desde Los Ángeles hasta aquí, es por eso que a veces no quiero venir, eso es todo papá —dice el blondo bajándose del coche con un libro en las manos._

_—¿Y entonces por qué decidiste aparecer esta vez? —le pregunta su padre mientras le lleva con las manos en los hombros directo hasta la puerta de la casa._

_—Pues porque… —Theo lo piensa. Cree que es porque se siente mal de haber faltado las veces anteriores—. No lo sé, sólo vine._

_—¿Están listos? —pregunta la madre de Theo. Es una mujer de un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros de estatura. Su nariz es pequeña y sus ojos son azules._

_—¿Por qué estaría listo? —pregunta el puberto._

_—Pues porque ellos son como la familia. Debemos de estar presentables —le susurra su padre, el mide un metro ochenta y tres, tiene la nariz grande y los ojos marrones._

_Quiere negarlo, pero el rubio sabe que al ver al puberto Stilinski siente cierta emoción dentro de él._

_—¡Qué bien que han venido! —exclama el castaño, su cabello es corto, sus dientes ligeramente chuecos, su nariz un poco más grande, pero sus ojos más vivos y brillantes, sólo un poco, cada año es como si brillaran una pizca más._

_Theo sonríe por educación._

_—Entonces… —Empieza el castaño con timidez mientras caminan en medio de un sendero (en el bosque cercano) después de la comida—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?_

_Stiles se limita de ver a Theo, viste un pantalón formal color beige bien planchado, y unas botas color cafés de toque infantil. Además de una camisa de un color muy claro de marrón, casi blanco. El rubio usa un pantalón de vestir de color azul marino, una camisa de cuadros de azul pálido, y unos zapatos negros pero casuales._

_Theo no es mucho de conversar, pero, decide que debería ser social, no le gustaría parecer grosero._

_—Pues, fue algo largo, pero no estuvo mal. ¿Sabes? Hay muchas cosas bonitas en el camino, y por aquí siempre está, muy soleado, y así… —Hay un silencio—. Creo que, si viniera a buscar tu casa yo solo, me perdería._

_—¿Por qué buscarías mi casa por tu cuenta? —le pregunta el castaño y le mira de lado._

_—No lo sé —dice con los hombros arriba—. Tal vez algún día quiera venir, por cualquier razón. Cualquier cosa puede pasar._

_—¿Y por qué te perderías? —le cuestiona el chico._

_—Haces muchas preguntas —dice un poco exasperado. Pero siempre ha sido educado. Suspira—. Tu casa está prácticamente a la mitad de la carretera. Podría ser cualquier camino, en cualquier parte._

_—Eso es lo mágico de mi casa —le dice el castaño con un brillo poco común en sus iris. Le sonríe a su amigo._

_—¿Mágico?_

_—Sí, es un secreto dónde se ubica. Sólo alguien especial puede venir aquí —explica mientras empieza a caminar hacia atrás—. Porque está cerca del bosque, y cada ser vivo es nuestro aliado —musita._

_—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunta confundido el otro, el castaño sale corriendo dentro del gran follaje que se abre antes ellos—. ¡Stiles!_

_Pero el castaño ha desaparecido por los árboles._

_—¡Tienes que encontrarme! —exclama el chico de las largas pestañas._

_—¡No me gusta jugar a las escondidillas! —le grita el rubio._

_—¡No seas aburrido! —reclama entre risas el duendecillo, corriendo en todos lados._

_—De acuerdo —susurra para sí mismo, comienza a buscar, por todo alrededor, entre ramas, hojas secas, atrás de cada árbol y arbusto. El sonido de un búho se escucha cerca de él._

_Se da la vuelta. Se acerca de modo sigiloso, paso a paso llega hasta atrás de un pequeño arbusto._

_—¡Te encontré! —le dice al castaño con emoción. Le había buscado como por quince minutos._

_Stiles le sonríe._

_—Ahora ya sabes cómo encontrarme… —susurra muy cerca de la cara del otro, como si fuera un secreto._

_Theo esboza una ligera sonrisa con sus labios._

 

—Ahora ya sabes cómo encontrarme… —Escucha Stiles en su cabeza, con el sonido del ulular de un búho.

—Stiles… —susurra el moreno Hale, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo sin saber qué más hacer.

El castaño abre sus ojos muy grandes. Jura que acaban de atropellarlo, pero no, ha sido una ilusión muy extraña. La camioneta roja se ha detenido justo un poco antes de que se estrellase con su cuerpo. Y el moreno sólo ha podido abrazarle sin poder reaccionar de una mejor manera.

—¡Santo Cristo Stiles! —exclama el moreno con un grito un poco agudo, está aún espantado. Pone sus manos en la cara de Stiles, él rostro de este se haya serio en cierto grado, pero, sorprendido de igual manera—. Estamos bien —asegura con la mirada fuerte en los ojos débiles del otro.

—Lo sé… —Apenas y puede decir. No sabe qué ha pasado, primero fue un golpe arrollador, y luego, un sueño, o un trance, o un recuerdo disoluto.

—¡Tengan cuidado por donde caminan! —reclama un hombre blanco, rojo como un camarón de la cara.

Derek ni siquiera le toma importancia. Sólo camina con Stiles de regreso por dónde venían.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —pregunta el moreno deteniéndolo de nuevo para ponerlo frente a él.

Stiles parece que está hecho de cartón, aun mientras caminaba no dejaba de ver hacia atrás, esperando ver al niño de ojos azules de nuevo.

—Yo… No tengo idea… —dice, como si fuera algo normal, como si a las personas normales les sucedieran estas cosas.

—¿Por qué saliste corriendo? —le pregunta una vez más.

Pero no dice nada porque Derek ya le tiene contra su cuerpo de nuevo.

—¡Te pudieron haber matado! —exclama el de ojos verdes casi horrorizado, ya se imaginaba llorando contra su cuerpo sin vida.

—Pero estoy vivo —le tranquiliza el castaño, con las manos en su cabello, pero la verdad, es que el castaño no lo siente así, mientras más lo piensa, no siente que cada amanecer sea hermoso, no como antes.

—Gracias al cielo lo estás, y conmigo —dice el moreno con un tono demasiado dulce en las orejas de Stiles.

Éste deja que sus ojos se cierren, la briza marina les acaricia las pieles, el aire está frío, huele un poco a libertad.

Se escucha un chiflido del publico espectador, es Scott, quien está a unos cinco metros de ellos, con una sonrisa, y con todos los demás viendo la escena.

—¿Por qué no traje mi teléfono en este momento? —se lamenta un poco Allison, pero está emocionada.

—Te lo dije —habla el moreno McCall a la chica de cabello rojo a un lado de él.

—Ya lo sabía —indica Lydia mientras el cabello se le agita un poco con el viento.

—Todos sabíamos —habla Danny orgulloso.

Derek se da la vuelta, ve a los chicos con sus grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Oh Dios… —musita y luego, sin poder evitarlo, las mejillas se le colorean de un rojo cálido.

Stiles se apena casi de igual modo.

—¿Cuándo nos lo iban a decir pillines? —les pregunta Scott acercándose a ellos.

—Nosotros no… —empieza Derek.

—Nosotros, sólo esperábamos a que se dieran cuenta, pero bueno… Creo que ya lo sabían —dice el castaño con despreocupación, casual.

Derek se queda impresionado de la sinceridad del castaño, pero… Al mismo tiempo está oportuno de no seguir ocultándolo, aunque le hubiera gustado, el amor imposible, es sumamente emocionante, es rebelde.

—Vamos de regreso, tenemos que seguir con la diversión —dice el castaño. Por cierto, usa bermudas color verde y una remera sin mangas blancas.

Toma la mano de Derek contra la suya.

—Vamos —le dice al moreno que sigue asimilando la nueva situación.

—OK… —musita mientras se apena de que sus amigos le vean así con su chico.

—Ya sabía que se habían ido para besarse a escondidas —le comenta el chico Danny caminando de regreso a un lado de él. Stiles ríe—. Hasta te ríes porque es cierto.

—Tal vez… —finge otra sonrisa, con la mano de Derek entre la suya, no puede evitar pensar en el niño Raeken, y en su recuerdo perdido. ¿Quién es Theo Raeken? Tiene que averiguar más.

 

 

STILES YACE EN LA CAMA, su mirada en el techo de nuevo, con el techo blanco. El hotel se ve lindo, sencillo, y un poco abarato, a él le da lo mismo.

Derek se posa sobre él una vez más, usan ya ropa de vestir, se supone que los chicos van a salir de noche otra vez a conocer la zona.

—Te ves guapo —le comenta Derek, con su mirada verde sobre el rostro del otro.

—Tú igual —susurra el castaño con el corazón cálido, trata de no pensar demasiado en lo que sucedió en el día, enfocarse en lo bien que se lo pasa con Derek ahora.

—No soy tan atractivo —dice—. Tengo unas enormes cejas, son gigantes, como ardillas.

—Tus cejas son geniales, no me imagino tu cara si te las depilaras ¿sabes? —comenta el castaño. Y termina riendo bajo el cuerpo del otro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta de modo curioso.

—Pues, me imaginé unas cejas súper delgadas sobre tus ojos —dice entre risas—. Pero, —Pone una mano sobre el pecho del moreno—. Te quedan bien, te dan la expresión de un refugiado de medio oriente.

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestiona con una sonrisa torcida y confusión.

 —Nada… —dice y se acerca a darle un beso casto en los labios.

 Derek sigue el rostro del otro chico después del beso con los ojos cerrados, esperando por más.

—Dame uno más —pide con expresión bonita.

—No, me has besado por mil horas en la playa —Al decir eso, siente un cosquilleo junto al corazón.

—¿Y qué? —pregunta el moreno confundido, aprecia que lo que ha dicho es un poco negativo.

—Pues estuve tanto tiempo sentado sobre la arena, que se me durmió el trasero ¡Santo cielo! Me dio todo el sol en la cara… No, no, un desastre —habla el castaño, pero lo dice con una expresión divertida.

—La próxima vez buscaré un lugar mejor. Lo prometo —asegura mientras junta su nariz a la otra, un pensamiento le llega a la mente—. ¿Por qué les dijiste que éramos novios? —pregunta—. Bueno, es gracioso que digan que ya supieran, porque nosotros, ni siquiera sabemos ahora mismo —explica el moreno.

—Sí, es cierto, porque aún no somos… Nada —culmina con los ojos muy abiertos por otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Y entonces por qué les dijiste? —insiste.

—Pues porque… Ellos… Pues… —No sabe cómo decirlo—. Pues porque, les parece obvio, para qué mentir que no tenemos algo, ya que, aunque no es oficial, hay algo entre, nosotros —detalla con un dedo señalando de su cuerpo al del hombre de cabello azabache.

—¿No era mejor seguir ocultos? ¿Ya sabes, para, darle algo de emoción? —cuestiona el moreno con duda.

—No lo creo… —culmina.

—Pues yo pienso que, cualquier cosa que tú decidas está bien Trelos. —Y directo por otro beso.

—Oye, espera… —dice y le pone una mano en el pecho de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —interroga.

—¿Ya eras… Gay? —le pregunta atento—. ¿Antes de esto?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Un hombre, que se supone siempre fue heterosexual, no termina besando a otro chico con tanto gusto después de cinco días juntos. Eso sólo pasa en la televisión, o en los libros —explica.

—Pues… Sí, la verdad es que sí, pero… Nadie lo sabe —susurra con un dedo en la boca—. Mantenlo en secreto.

—Seguro —asevera con ironía.

Y Derek va por otro beso.

—¿Ya están listos? —pregunta el chico McCall en la puerta, pero afuera.

—Joder —se queja Derek, Stiles le hace para atrás.

—Podemos hacer esto cuando regresemos, y tal vez algo más. Me conviene mantener tu deseo vivo —le musita cerca de los labios, se incorpora.

 

 

HAY UNA FERIA EN LA CIUDAD, muy cerca de la playa de hecho. Todos los chicos caminan ahí. Stiles y Derek agarrados de la mano. El castaño con unos pantalones y una camisa arremangada. El moreno con unos shorts de mezclilla color beige y una remera sin mangas.

—¿Te compro un algodón de azúcar? —le dice el moreno de nuevo al castaño, le ha hecho esta pregunta dos veces ya.

Pero el chico de las largas pestañas siente que la atmosfera del mundo es diferente.

—Sí quieres —le responde tarde.

—¿Quieres? —insiste.

—Sí —dice con ánimo, sin embargo, su mente está en otro lado.

—De acuerdo…

Derek se acerca a un puesto, el de los algodones de azúcar.

—¡Hola! ¿Nos da un algodón? —pregunta el moreno, Stiles permanece cerca de él, aunque su mirada se dirige hacia una parte en especial, es un aparato mecánico, que da vueltas, con muñecos animado en él, y con pequeños focos que brillan mucho. Es un carrusel.

—Sí, claro. —Dice el hombre. Se tarda no mucho tiempo, y lo tiene listo—. Ustedes son muy lindos juntos —habla el hombre, es rubio, un poco grande, bastante quemado por el sol. Parece tradicional.

—Ah —Derek se sorprende. El hombre no parece ni un poco gay—. Gracias —dice con una sonrisa falsa y le entrega el dinero.

Stiles se ha percatado del comentario, cada vez duda más.

—Como si esto sucediera en la vida real —susurra.

—¿Mande? —pregunta Derek con el algodón rosa en las manos.

—Nada —responde con apariencia feliz.

Y lo escucha, el ulular del búho de nuevo, proviene directo de atrás de él. El búho pasa sobre su cabeza, se dirige directamente hacía el carrusel. Es un búho de tamaño considerable.

—Derek… —habla casi hipnotizado.

—¿Sí? —pregunta el moreno muy cerca de su casi novio.

—Llévame al carrusel —susurra, el ulular se hace presente.

Derek ríe.

—No creo que te dejen pasar. Es para niños —dice, pero luego voltea, el carrusel es enorme, y hay adultos y niños—. O tal vez sí.

—¡Vamos!

—¡Chicos vamos al carrusel! —les avisa Derek a sus amigos antes de ser jalado por la mano del de largas pestañas.

En menos de dos minutos llegan frente al carrusel. Las personas bajan de él. Los ojos de Stiles ven de forma mística el aparato, tiene espejos por doquier, y el reflejo de Theo se hace presente en uno de ellos. Entre la gente lo puede admirar. Su visión aprecia a Derek a su izquierda, pero a Theo en la derecha, en una forma un poco más grande. Stiles se apresura a subirse. El moreno va tras de él.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta el castaño cuando se da cuenta.

—Contigo —dice con claridad.

—¡No! —casi exclama. Baja el tono de voz—. Sólo… Quiero subir solo ¿sí? —pide sigiloso.

—De acuerdo —acepta un poco herido. El castaño lo nota.

—En la segunda vuelta subimos los dos —le promete el castaño con un beso casto en los labios del moreno.

—Sí…

Stiles se sube en el carrusel, se sienta en una banca de madera de estilo clásico y de acabado elegante, su color es como del roble. Empieza a dar vueltas. Es un poco lento al principio.

—Tienes que aparecer Theo… —susurra. Mira todos lados, hay muchas personas afuera, adentro también—. Theo Raeken.

El ulular del búho una vez más. Empieza a haber plumas en el aire del animal ya mencionado. El aparato mecánico empieza a ir demasiado vertiginoso, y sólo puede ver como Derek le ve con preocupación con cada vuelta que pasa frente a él. Y lo ve, a Theo Raeken en uno de los espejos, pasa en cada uno de ellos, y desaparece a veces. Luce como si fuera a salir, pero sólo sonríe. Los ojos de Stiles se ponen blancos, su boca se abre, su cabeza cae sobre el respaldo, casi luciendo desnucado. Salen unas cuantas plumas de su boca, son de lechuza. La realidad a su alrededor se distorsiona con el girar del carrusel.

 

_—¿Stiles? —pregunta Theo, está sentado a un lado de él, el mismo carrusel. Pero años antes._

_—¿Sí? —Voltea el castaño a verle. Ambos lucen más grandes. Tienen trece años._

_—¿Te la has pasado bien? —le pregunta el chico Raeken, con una sonrisa tímida._

_El joven rubio le había invitado a salir a la feria cerca de su casa. Habían viajado algunas horas hasta la playa por dónde vivía Theo. Y ahí se encontraba ahora. Juntos, en la parte alta del carrusel, dónde casi nadie podía verlos._

_—Estupendo —responde el castaño, metiéndose un puñado de algodón en la boca, es color rosa._

_—Está bien… —susurra el blondo. Piensa que este es el momento, es el último juego que van a visitar en el día, y mañana. Dejar en su casa a Stiles—. Yo… Me preguntaba si tú… —Sus orejas se empiezan a poner un poco calientes, sus pies tamborilean de emoción, y sus dedos, se entrelazan unos con otros—. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?_

_—No —responde el castaño sin darse cuenta aún._

_—Entonces supongo que no sabes cómo se siente…_

_—Pues no —responde rápido mirando hacia las personas, luce distraído._

_—Y… ¿No quisieras saber qué se siente? —pregunta el rubio con mucha valentía. Decirle eso a otro niño, no es normal, o, mejor dicho, no es común. Quiere cerrar los ojos. Cree que ha cometido una estupidez. Stiles le dirá a sus padres, se alejará de él. Los padres de Stiles le explicarán a sus papás, le matarán. Pero Stiles concentra toda su atención en el blondo de pronto._

_—¿Quieres que nos… Besemos? —pregunta con inocencia._

_—Yo, sólo… —Tartamudea. Suspira—. Sólo si tú quieres._

_Stiles parece pensativo, aprieta los labios. Y de pronto, sus labios están sobre los otros. La expresión de Theo es increíble. Sus ojos están demasiado abiertos, pero luego lo comprende, acaba de suceder, así que disfruta de ello. Cierra sus parpados. Stiles abre su boca un poco, sólo para poder tener un mejor agarré de los otros músculos. Parece complejo, pero, no dura mucho tiempo._

_—Estuvo bien —habla Stiles, el otro le mira a los ojos._

_—No le digas a nadie que nos hemos besado —le indica Theo con mucho temor._

_—Mmm… —Stiles lo especula irrisorio—. Sólo si prometes que lo haremos de nuevo —le dice tan seguro de sí mismo._

_Theo se sonroja de sólo imaginarse besándolo por segunda ocasión, una y otra vez a escondidas, y con tanta inocencia de un amor joven apenas empezando a florecer._

_—¡Lo prometo! —exclama bastante indudable._

_—Bien, se ha detenido. Bajemos —le dice con sonrisa de labios. Aun, está emocionado._

Sus ojos vuelven a ponerse en su posición normal. Ve a Derek en la última vuelta. Hay algo en sus ojos, que ahora lucen como infinitos pozos dentro de ese colorido iris. Sabe que tiene que adivinar por qué le pasan estas cosas. ¿Qué significan? ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Qué tienen que ver Derek Hale y Theo Raeken en esta historia? Si al parecer Theo sólo es un sueño o un recuerdo perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antepenúltimo Capítulo.


	12. .11 (Difuminando esta Emulsión)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el bosque siendo casi asesinado por los que se asesinaron a sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar una foto adecuada para este capítulo. Ustedes no quería leer un Sterek/Stheo con la foto explicita de una persona colgada de un árbol. Además no tiene casi nada que ver así que opté por algo mucho más sutil.

 

_"Los poetas cruzan por el séptimo círculo infernal, el de las almas violentas. De pronto arriban al segundo recinto. En ese lugar se encuentra una fronda densa y agreste. Virgilio le informa a Dante que ese lugar es el bosque de los suicidas, el cual se encuentra vigilado por las feroces Arpías. Las almas de los que atentaron contra su vida, por su propia mano, son enviadas por Minos a este áspero paraje. Allí, justo en el sitio en donde caen las almas condenadas, crecen formaciones arbóreas, mismas en donde yacen cautivas. Las Arpías, al trozarlas, les hacen emitir agudos lamentos" Dante, La Divina Comedia._

ESTANDO DE NUEVO EN SU ADORADO JEEP. Se siente de pronto como si se acercaran al final del viaje, eso podría ser más real de lo que cree. Ha desperdiciado mucho tiempo con Derek intentando alcanzar a sus amigos. ¿Ha valido la pena? No. Tal vez realmente el moreno a su lado era un capricho. Quiere a Derek, pero, aun así. Sabe muy bien que eso no es lo que le hace falta en el corazón. Porque…  Sigue con ese vacío dentro.

Con las piernas contra su pecho, una gran manta y un café, está, en el asiento del copiloto mirando el camino, el gesto de Erika es silencioso y tranquilo, ella conduce. Sus amigos están atrás, hay tres personas apretadas. Allison en la puerta izquierda, Lydia Martin en la puerta derecha y en medio, Scott McCall. Todos están dormidos y serenos. Pero el castaño siente algo incómodo en su interior. Ya es de noche, por cierto.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta la chica de pronto.

—¿Cómo he estado…? —pregunta el castaño con el gesto un poco fruncido.

—Sí, ¿te la has pasado bien? —aclara ella de nuevo, luce tan _cool_ con la ropa que usa mirando de manera tan seria el camino.

—Sí, bueno, he tenido algunos inconvenientes, pero… Ha salido bien. Ya no fui a mi trabajo, no he ido en dos días. ¿Sabes? —Se acomoda mejor para hablarle bien—. Tenía que haber regresado ya. Tal vez me corran por incumplido.

—Da igual, el viaje está a punto de terminar. Han sido días buenos —dice ella con un gesto de tranquilidad que le llega a Stiles.

—Sí… —El sólo decirlo le hace sentir melancólico. Tal vez es la depresión pos viaje.

—Aunque no entiendo por qué has tenido algunos problemillas…

—Pues, al principio no estaba muy divertido al estar con Derek, siempre estábamos reclamándonos cosas el uno al otro, y luego con forme fue pasando el tiempo, nos fuimos llevando mejor y aunque… Ya sabes, esté conmigo como un novio y sea tan cariñoso, no me siento; feliz —admite mirando al mar de su lado de la carretera. Y la enorme luna.

—Pero, bueno, si hubieras querido que fuera diferente, te hubieras venido con nosotros, al principio del viaje ¿no es así? —le cuestiona con severidad.

—Sí… —susurra.

—Pero decidiste haberte venido con él, sabiendo que ni siquiera quería formar parte de esto —aclara ella—. Si hubieras querido que fuera diferente. Lo hubieras dejado.

—Tienes razón —admite con cierta tristeza.

—Siempre tienes la opción de desistir, no sé por qué te esfuerzas en que esté contigo —dice ella con incertidumbre, aun, están en verdad consternada.

—No lo sé Erika, porque… Creo que todos los días deseo cosas que no necesito, que creo que son mejores porque no soy capaz de ver, lo bueno que tengo. Me siento estúpido realmente. Es como si, hubiera arruinado las cosas que me hacían brillar… —Una lagrima sale de su ojo derecho—. Y al mismo tiempo cambiando todo eso, me quiero quedar en esto para siempre, me quiero quedar en mi zona de confort. Aquí estoy a gusto.

—¿Sabes? Si tus amigos pudieran oírte, estarían un poco decepcionados de ti… Ellos no podrían reconocer al verte ahora mismo, al viejo Stiles, al viejo Stiles que sabía escuchar, al viejo Stiles que era divertido por cómo era y no porque quisiera ser reconocido por los otros, al viejo Stiles que todos admiraban por sus habilidades y no por hacer bromas sobre los demás, al viejo Stiles que era feliz sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran de él. Al viejo Stiles que pudo salir adelante porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Al viejo Stiles que, ya no existe más… —dice ella con sonido demasiado afligido y apenado.

El castaño lo sabe bien, ella ha dado justo donde le duele, justo donde su vacío se hace cada vez más grande. Erika detiene el coche de repente.

—Bájate —le ordena ella.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el castaño con expresión alarmada.

—Ya se va a acabar Stiles, está noche termina el viaje que has aplazado por tanto tiempo. —Ella se acomoda mejor en su lugar para poder verle a la cara. Lo sujeta quizá muy rudo de la ropa—. Es tu turno de ser fuerte, o tendrás que prometer que la próxima vez que despiertes y tengas que decidir, entre Derek Hale o las personas que realmente importan, escojas bien.

—Yo… —Quiere hacer una pregunta, pero algo muy en el fondo le hace sospechar la cruda verdad—. No sé si pueda hacerlo bien… —Está a punto de romper en llanto.

—Claro que podrás —le consuela ella demostrando su firmeza. Se quedan un momento así. Quizá deba decirle algo más, que lo quiere, que lo extraña, que haber perdido la vida por él tal vez no haya valido la pena pero que, en el fondo, no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho—. Llego la hora amigo. —Le abre la puerta de golpe y lo empuja con mucha fuerza hacia atrás. El castaño solo puede ver como ella sigue dentro del coche mientras él se golpea contra la tierra. Casi igual que la última vez.

La puerta se cierra con fuerza, el Jeep avanza entre la noche.

Stiles abre los ojos después de cerrarlos ante el impacto. Un extenso bosque se extiende ante él, es tan oscuro y denso, lleno de niebla que crece desde la arena del mar atrás de él. Y no hay sonido alguno, es como la nada absoluta.

Está aterrado pero la voz de Erika suena en su cabeza, la misma frase una y otra vez. El chico está a punto de romper en llanto, porque sabe que esto es una locura, su mente se siente cada día más débil.

Se hace bolita en medio de la arena, las olas de la madruga muriendo aún no le tocan las prendas.

—Stiles… —susurran medio de toda esa afonía.

El chico de los ojos casi whisky mira todos lados, pero no sabe de dónde ha venido esa voz, es como si hubiera provenido de todos lados.

—Stiles… —De nuevo, pero ahora se oye como un susurro en una de sus orejas—. Stiles… —Y ahora en la oreja izquierda. Stiles tiene los ojos muy abiertos llenos de terror, mientras mira a todas direcciones.

En medio de los árboles frente a él, hay una mano, pálida que le saluda.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunta el castaño con valentía.

El sonido del ulular del búho se hace de nuevo presente, se escucha en las profundidades del bosque y los arboles tiemblan después de eso, como si una onda de fuerza fuera golpeada desde el abismo de la multitud de los árboles.

—¡Theo! —grita el castaño tomado por sorpresa, se pone de pie de inmediato. Justo al mismo tiempo, un sonido gutural se oye desde lo lejano otra vez.

Empieza a correr hacia el bosque, la mano infantil que le saluda se esconde de inmediato, es como si se fuera corriendo por el sonido que hace entre el follaje.

—¡Theo aguarda! —le grita desesperado.

Una vez dentro los arboles le empujan con las ramas hacia adentro, Stiles casi tropieza con grandes raíces que salen del suelo. Stiles nota que las más pequeñas lucen como venas. Pero sigue corriendo, apenas y puede ver una pequeña pierna sin color, aunque no la puede seguir distinguiendo, se siente como si la naturaleza protegiera a Theo. Le echa más empeño, tanto que sus pulmones se sienten llenos casi hasta reventar. Los árboles extienden sus ramas más delgadas y más flexibles para poder atrapar al castaño entre sus brazos. Pero éste se opone, con todas sus fuerzas intenta liberarse, las ramas se rompen, su ropa se mancha un poco de sangre casi seca que gotea de ellas. Se horroriza, los arboles le reclaman con voces humanas.

—¿Por qué nos rompes? —claman, además de insultarlo.

—¡Déjenme! —reclama con voz fuerte y poderosa.

Las ramas ya casi no intentan hacerle daño. Ni detenerlo, pero escucha la exclamación de otra persona en medio del bosque. Mira a todos lados sin poder pensar bien de donde viene el sonido, es un hombre, de eso está seguro.

—¡Ayuda! —Se escucha a su espalda, hay tantas ramas y árboles en todos lados que ni siquiera puede ver más allá de un metro y medio de él.  

—¿Derek…? —susurra, sabe que el niño que está persiguiendo se aleja cada vez más de él—. ¡Derek! —grita fuerte.

—¡Stiles! —La voz casi agonizante del otro hombre se hace presente.

El castaño corre de regreso para poder rescatarle. Las ramas de los arboles vuelven a jalarle por los pies cuando intenta correr de regreso.

—Maldita sea… —murmura casi rojo de la cara por el esfuerzo, la frente le empieza a gotear—. ¡Derek ya voy! —se escucha la voz del hombre con un tono de terror.

Con los pies rompe la brizna, y con la ayuda de las manos cuando las dos extremidades inferiores las tiene inmovilizadas. A paso lento intenta pasar por en medio de los macizos.

Los gritos del hombre cada vez son más fuertes, porque ya está más cerca.

—¡Derek! —exclama con horror cuando lo ve en medio de venas rojas de los árboles y una comunidad muy grande de aves extrañas y diminutas que le picotean todo el cuerpo.

El bosque murmura cosas desde todos lados.

—¡Stiles! —exclama con mucha fuerza cuando se logra liberar la boca de una rama.

 EL castaño le ayuda a liberarse recibiendo picotazos en la piel que le llenan de diminutos puntos color escarlata.

Ambos se ponen de pie cuando el de ojos casi whisky libera al moreno.

—¡Vámonos! —grita Stiles sobre el sonido de todos los pájaros y los árboles y las ramas raspándole la piel de la cara como diminutos cuchillos con poco filo.

Los pájaros les persiguen, sienten como si un millar de personas le observara desde todos los puntos cardinales. Los pájaros se prenden en llamas para poder quemarles la ropa. Stiles puede distinguir un acantilado. Toma la mano de Derek con la suya, sin pensarlo salta con el atrás. Su ropa está en fuego, pero sabe que pronto se salvará. Hay un lago debajo de ellos. Cierra los ojos y toma aire. El impacto en todo su cuerpo se hace tan fuerte, que abre la boca por inercia. Los pájaros kamikazes se estrellan contra el agua y lucen como si fueran cuchillos un poco grandes.

Sus ojos se abren con el rostro realmente empapado. La mano de Derek no está donde la sujetaba, en su palma. Mira en todas direcciones, el moreno no está. Se espanta por un momento. Pero éste sale del agua, al menos su cabeza, con la boca muy abierta, y en los ojos el miedo aún latente.

—¡Stiles! —exclama el moreno, mientras se le acerca, le abraza mientras flotan. Las manos de Derek pasan de su espalda, a su cara—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No tengo idea, sólo íbamos en el Jeep, y Erika me… —Piensa en las cosas que se hablaron, el de los ojos verdes está involucrado, y no de manera positiva—. Me sacó del coche. —Derek le mira, como si supiera que el de ojos pardos le está ocultando algo—. ¡Joder! —Exclama el castaño—. Tienes un horrible cuchillo en el brazo.

Derek parece sorprendido. Viéndolo bien, tiene raspones y puntos rojos en la piel, huele a fierro en su nariz. Y Stiles también está herido. El amanecer ya sucede.

—Bien… —susurra Derek y suspira—. Sácalo con cuidado.

—Lo haré rápido —le asegura. Pone ambas manos en el brazo del hombre y con fuerza lo jala hacia atrás—. Listo está fuera.

—Vámonos de aquí Stiles —le dice un poco desesperado el moreno.

—Sí… —dice éste, puede observar como los árboles de arriba se prenden en llamas, no se había percatado de los gemidos por completo adoloridos de sus atrapadas almas, y desde el acantilado, la sangre hirviendo comienza a caer.

 

—¿Cómo entraste al bosque? —pregunta el castaño serio mientras camina, ya en otro bosque menos lleno de árboles, luce normal. Gotea y camina con las piernas adoloridas y un poco temblorosas, lo hace rápido.

—Pues te vi en la playa, iba hacia ti, pero, luego vi que te metiste en entre los coníferos así que te seguí. Aunque sus ramas no me dejaban alcanzarte —le explica mientras le sigue.

Entre el sonido de sus pies sobre las hojas secas, se puede escuchar un trote enérgico, y fuerte, semejante a un corazón.

—Detente —le dice el castaño al moreno mientras le pone una mano en el pecho.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta el de ojos verdes.

Stiles no dice nada. Pronto aparece un alce en frente de ellos, como a cinco metros, luce tan grande y poderoso, lleno de vida.

—Oh dios… —susurra Derek con sorpresa.

Se escuchan unas risas muy cerca.

—Entonces te decía, mi madre va a estar muy molesta cuando se entere de lo que ha hecho papá. —Es una voz masculina, aunque joven. El castaño pone un poco más de atención—. Además, últimamente se ponen furiosos por todo, es como que ayer mi papá le empezó a gritar a mi mamá sólo porque no había limpiado bien la recamara de huéspedes. Y ella le dijo que ustedes aún no iban a llegar, no ese día, y aun así siguió molestándola. Ella se hartó y lo mandó a dormir con Oliver afuera de la casa.

—Eso no suena bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? —pregunta otra voz de hombre de igual modo lozana.

—Algunos meses, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Qué bueno que has venido… —Stiles se percata del silencio. El alce comienza a caminar un poco, se dirige, parece ser, a una dirección en específico.

—Sigámoslo —le propone el castaño al moreno detrás suyo, comienzan a caminar con ligereza sin perturbar al animal. Va atrás de éste.

—Te he extrañado mucho, no sabes cuánto. Me estoy volviendo loco aquí. Quiero irme a la ciudad contigo —dice la primera voz juvenil de nuevo.

—Yo, he estado hablando con mi padre acerca de eso, pero primero quiere saber qué opina Aarón. Aunque ¿sabes? No parece muy entusiasmado con la idea de que dejes tu casa —habla la otra voz—. Pero, de cualquier modo, quisiera poder tenerte en mi hogar, todos los días. Y poder besarte como sólo puedo hacer ahora…

Otro silencio.

Stiles se detiene frente al alce cuando éste lo hace. Observa a dos jóvenes enamorados besándose en el pie de la sombra de un árbol. Lucen tan jóvenes y aún conservan ese aire de pureza en sus rostros, que florece tan bien. Stiles deduce que deben tener unos dieciséis años. Hay flores debajo de ellos y alrededor. Uno de ellos abre sus ojos, son castaños y brillantes y castaños, con las pestañas largas, y el cabello muy corto. Con una mirada de amor observa al otro chico rubio y de ojos azules, se ven con tanto cariño, que Stiles siente que su corazón da un vuelco, se conmueve. Los chicos se besan de nuevo.

—Te amo Stiles —susurra uno de ellos con ternura y los ojos cerrados.

—Te amo Theo —dice el otro mientras le acaricia la cara a su compañero.

Stiles -el mayor- lo siente, una sensación que sabe que ya ha percibido antes, aprecia el amor de ese día en su corazón, una calurosa sensación le embarga desde adentro.

—Eres tú… —susurra Derek atrás de él.

—Ya sé… —Pero está en shock.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunta el de ojos verdes, ya sabe quién es, aun así, lo hace.

—Es Theo Raeken…

Pero Derek quiere saber con exactitud quién es él.

Ambos chicos abren los ojos, y se abren mucho hacia ellos.

Stiles y Derek se quedan quietos como piedra. Parecen que los han descubierto mientras les espían. Los ojos de los chicos miran con sorpresa hacia sus adultos cuerpos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se pierdan "Black Water Lilies" y nos vemos en siete días. Este es el penúltimo cap. Al parecer, estoy yendo rápido pero saben, ya me está gustando más esto.


	13. Capítulo Anexo: Cuadros del Pasado-Pequeña Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola este capítulo es un extra que tal vez les confunda aún más pero les juro que no tardaré en subir el ultimo capítulo, o bueno tal vez haya más porque, esta historia es más complicada de lo que pensé y así. Es como un pre capítulo, y está situado -por así decirlo en una línea temporal- antes del inicio de la novela.

                                                                 

Regresó a la sala.

—Así que ya vas a empezar —le dijo Allison a Scott.

Ella está parada a la mitad de la lujosa sala, para una persona de clase media alta.

—Pues... Sí... —indica el moreno con la botella de cerveza en una mano, sentando con desenfado en un sillón individual.

La mujer, porque es una mujer, se queda en silencio, claro que sí, después de todo no ha sido duro. Es temprano, pera ella ya ha llevado a sus hijos a su cuarto y se ha asegurado de que estén dormidos, sabe lo que significa esta fecha para Scott.

—Ya sé, es difícil —se lamenta ella, se sienta en un sillón.

—Le recuerdo feliz cuando éramos aun tan jóvenes... —explica con tanta melancolía—. ¿Por qué no puedo superarlo Allison? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún se siente como el primer día?

—No lo sé Scott... Creo que, yo tampoco del todo —pronuncia, se acerca a su esposo.

El pobre hombre yace tan desolado, Allison sólo puede acariciarle la cara, mientras limpia las lágrimas con sus tibias manos.

 

Scott recuerda una mañana hace muchos meses atrás:

_—Así que hoy es el día —indicó Allison, apenas habían comprado su casa y estaba un poco vacía, pero Scott estaba tan feliz y animado._

_—Sí —respondió. Había comprado ropa especial para esta ocasión._

_—Luces como un cajero de McDonalds de alta categoría o algo así —bromeo la Argent._

_—Oh Allison, no me desanimes —se quejó con casi nada de resentimiento, mirándola—. Oh... eso podría ser bueno. Para que se ría de mí._

_—No es cierto, es un poco risible tu atuendo, ya sabes. ¿Pantalón de vestir beige, camisa blanca, y corbata roja? —le juzgó de nuevo mientras se acercaba a él._

_—Sí, creo que pude haber escogido algo más moderno o mejor. Bueno, tampoco iba a ir con la ropa del trabajo —decía mientras intentaba ponerse la corbata frente a un espejo largo y alto._

_—No está tan mal, sólo que... Esta camisa blanca es mejor con manga corta. —Le empezó a desabotonar la prenda._

_—¿Segura? —preguntó el moreno con expresión sorprendida._

_—Obvio, hasta Lydia te lo diría. Quítate esos zapatos —le indicó mientras caminaba hacia el armario del cuarto y sacaba una camisa blanca de manga corta ya planchada—. Póntela fortachón —dijo admirando el cuerpo ejercitado de Scott—. Y te compré esto... —Sacó una caja con unos tenis no muy formales, pero tampoco demasiado sport marca Adidas. Y una caja con un reloj negro casual para la muñeca izquierda._

_—¿Y la corbata? —preguntó el moreno una vez se puso todo eso._

_—Olvídala —aseguró—. De acuerdo, te ves mejor. Y muy guapo, sólo falta esto. —Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios mientras le abotonaba el botón del cuello—. Listo._

_Scott estaba tan emocionado porque después de tanto le iba a poder ver otra vez. Y de contarle de su nuevo empleo, y de sus dos hijos que no tenía ni el año de nacidos pero que estaba siendo un buen padre. De que todos sus amigos estaban sanos y bien y en general habían cumplidos sus sueños. Que Lydia por fin vivía en la ciudad de la moda organizando pasarelas. Que Danny era su ayudante y el encargado del marketing usual. Así mismo le contaría lo que los demás habían hecho._

_Por fin había llegado al lugar dónde le vería, había llenado todo el papeleo necesario y estaba impaciente._

_Estando en aquella estancia de quince metros por veinte, en una banca blanca al igual que casi todo ahí, y en el suelo un camino de grandes piedras de río. El único sonido era el tranquilizador sonido de una fuente de agua, y también la luz del sol que entraba desde arriba porque no había techo. Pero de igual modo estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol mediano con frutos frescos._

_Stiles entró por la puerta principal para los que vivían ahí. Acompañado de otra persona que sólo se quedó en la entrada con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cuerpo a un lado del portón bien cerrado._

_—Hola Stiles —saludó casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Porque le llenaba de felicidad poder ver a su amigo de nuevo. Era algo casi demasiado surreal. Y Stiles estaba vestido por completo de blanco._

_—Hola Scott —dijo con una sonrisilla tímida. Se sentó frente a él._

_—¿Cómo estás amigo? —preguntó mientras le agarraba las manos entre las suyas con los ojos húmedos y muy atento._

_—Yo... —Miró con melancolía sus manos y las de Scott—. Podría ser peor ¿no?_

_—No te preocupes, los médicos me dijeron que estás mejorando. Sé que pronto podrás salir de aquí. Si quieres puedes vivir en nuestra casa un tiempo. Podrás cuidar de mis hijos —aseguró con tanta esperanza en la voz._

_Stiles abrió los ojos un poco más y le miró interesado._

_—¿Hijos? —preguntó incrédulo._

_—Sí, hijos, mis hijos Stiles. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ya soy padre! —estalló en emoción._

_—¡Oh Dios! —celebró—. ¿Son lindos? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Qué edad tienen?_

_—Apenas y tienen seis meses. Una se llama como mi madre y la otra como la tuya Stiles. Y sí, son preciosas. —Y pensó—. Queremos otro, un niño que se llame como el padre de Allison._

_—Vaya esos son muchos niños... —susurró Stiles mirando hacia la mesa de un gris demasiado claro._

_—Pero no importa, crecerán, la familia será más grande. Te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí lo primero que haremos será llevarte a casa para que puedas conocerlos —expresó tan feliz que una lagrima se le salió del ojo._

_—¿Salir de aquí? —preguntó con ironía._

_—Sí —dijo casi como una súplica._

_—Salir de aquí... —musito mientras el brillo en sus ojos se desvanecía, se volvían opacos y vacíos—. Claro que saldré de aquí Scott._

_—¿A qué te refieres Stiles? —preguntó mientras el gesto de felicidad se desvanecía de su rostro con lentitud—. ¿Stiles?_

_Pero la conciencia de Stiles ya no estaba ahí más..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo idea de cuantas personas lean esto, pero de igual modo lo voy a seguir subiendo porque ni de chiste voy a dejarlo incompleto.


	14. .12 (Difuminando esta Emulsión) [Parte Dos]

 

                                                                      

 

Stiles puede observar a los adolescentes delante de él. Cómo abren los ojos de esa manera. Y el alce, luce como si sonriera de una manera un poco aterradora. Aterradora como la cara del pequeño Stiles Stilinski sobre el pasto.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestiona Theo a un lado del amor de su vida, se incorpora un poco para estar a la altura de su novio.

Le ve con preocupación, le pone una mano en el hombro y espera con impaciencia la respuesta.

—Yo siento algo Theo… —dice, su mirada no puede evitar perderse en el infinito y luego, se enfocan más allá de los invisibles cuerpos de Derek y Stiles adultos.

—¿Y qué es amor? —interroga con ahora más alarmado.

—Es en mi casa… —susurra con el corazón demasiado acelerado, que hasta se intranquiliza por su propio ritmo cardiaco apresurado.

 Se pone de pie en menos de un segundo, no puede respirar bien, mucho menos sonreír, se siente como en una niebla que le lleva, sus pies son manejados por la incertidumbre.

Y de repente el tiempo pasa tan rápido.

—¡Stiles! —le grita Theo corriendo detrás de él. El cielo se pone raro, como si las nubes se tiñeran de sangre inocente.

La pradera es grande ante sus ojos, cada pisada le lastima los talones de la fuerza, su cabello -medio corto y medio largo- el viento le desacomoda un poco su peinado, sus pestañas pueden resistirlo, pero en sus pulmones el flujo de aire es fuerte.

Los personajes adultos entrometidos en este espacio del pasado corren detrás de ellos, son un poco más veloces que el chico Raeken que no puede alcanzar a su pequeño novio, pero no le pueden ganar al de las largas pestañas.

—¡¿Qué sucede!? —Vocea el rubio a cinco metros detrás.

 Stiles menor ni siquiera puede articular una palabra, su boca se abre sólo para poder dejar salir un gemido. Porque sus ojos desenfocados se ponen brillantes como el cristal, reflejando que la punta de su casa ya es visible antes sus globos oculares.

Se muerde un labio, su mirada se llena un poco de naranja, el mundo luce como si todo estuviera en sepia. Su casa, está consumiéndose poco a poco en llamas siniestras y humo negro empieza a elevarse en el cielo grisáceo cada vez más oscuro.

—¡Mamá! —grita cuando siente que no puede guardarlo más porque explota desde su garganta, sale raspando la carne.

Theo se detiene un poco ante la imagen de la casa de Stiles en fuego. Pero no se mantiene ni un segundo ahí, porque sabe que su novio irá dentro a salvar a Elisheva.

—¡Stiles no entrés ahí! —le exclama el blondo, cae de bruces contra la tierra, su mandíbula se golpea con fuerza, un diente parece herido.

—Demonios ponlo de pie Derek —habla el Stilinski mayor del futuro.

El moreno le mira con mesura e intenta poner de pie al chico Raeken, pero sus manos solo pueden atravesar el cuerpo sin más.

Stiles adolescente abre la puerta de la casa, todo está rodeado por las flamas, ya lo sabía, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, su padre enloquecería. Debajo de una imagen de Cristo, hay una compuerta secreta, dónde sólo él y su madre saben qué hay, un arma de fuego, un poco pequeña, pero, útil. El de ojos cafés claros sabe cómo se usa, pero tiene miedo, de ponerla en acción. Escucha un gemido en el piso de arriba.

—Mamá… —susurra con miedo. Sus ojos ya derraman lagrimas brillantes reflejando el color del cielo del ocaso.

Entre la madera que aún no está demasiado quemada, sube las escaleras con cuidado, el calor que desprenden las llamas es quizá demasiado fuerte, y la piel le arde de vez en cuando por falta de cuidado con las portadoras bailantes.

—Se acabó Elisheva, tú y yo nos vamos al maldito infierno ahora mismo… —Stiles puede ver a su padre con aquella mirada de locura en sus ojos, parado con una camisa sin mangas sucia y la cara brillosa del sudor—. ¡Así es como debió ser desde el principio!

Su madre está en el piso, con el cabello colgando y escurriéndose negro sobre el piso de madera. Pero solloza.

El castaño llora, con las lágrimas cayendo hasta hervir en el suelo.

—No soy suficientemente fuerte… —se lamenta, se discrimina. Y entonces es como si su cabeza se nublará, los brazos le hormiguean, porque aquí viene el momento—. ¿En serio? —Y se oye la pistola cargándose.

 Respira profundo para no llorar, cierra los ojos, su nariz se humedece y su pecho se siente tan presionado. Sus oídos duelen, la pistola de su padre disipa humo de la boquilla. Sus hombros se estremecen con un terrible hormigueo. El sonido del disparo le deja un ligero zumbido en los oídos.

—¡Stiles! —grita el blondo al verlo parado a la mitad de las escaleras con las llamas ya habiendo consumado la mitad de éstas.

Pero el chico castaño no le escucha nada, sólo puede gemir fuerte con la saliva escurriendo de sus labios.

Y siente la mano de su padre en el hombro, con su sonrisa llena de demonios.

—Hijo —susurra con una felicidad demencial, la sangre embarrándose en su hombro.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren del terror, por fin pierde la fuerza en las piernas. Grita con mucha potencia. Todo le tiembla, pero salta y huye, en intento fallido por parte de su padre de poder atraparle. Theo le cacha entre sus delgados, pero fibrosos brazos.

—¡Asqueroso bastardo! —le grita Aarón al chico rubio.

Theo Raeken se pone serio, aunque intente esconder su miedo en lo más profundo, observa a Cristo, el gran salvador en el tronco de madera, mientras arde en llamas. Adorar figuras es un pecado, así que es correcto, de cualquier modo, nadie va a salvarnos esta noche por arte de magia.

 Coge la pistola de la mano de Stiles mientras éste se sujeta de su cuello mientras llora.

La cara endemoniada del padre de Stiles con esos azules tan claros ahora, como si hubiera perdido el alma, como si su mente de verdad ya no estuviera aquí. Un disparo de la mano de Theo logra dar en la mano del Sheriff, y mientras uno de sus dedos sale destrozado en los aires, la pistola vuela para caer en un montón de danzantes de fuego.

—¡Stiles sal de aquí! —grita Theo mientras se gira y le empuja hacia el camino que da a fuera de la casa.

El padre de Stiles toma a Theo de la ropa y le jala hacia atrás. Sus cuerpos se estrellan.

—Niño del mal… ¿En qué demonios transformarte a mi hijo? —pide una explicación tan herido así tanto como enojado. Se refiere a su homosexualidad.

Theo pierde el control de sus emociones sólo es un adolescente enamorado de un chico, él no lo pidió, únicamente es así y no podría estar de un modo mejor. Aun así, las lágrimas de miedo afloran de sus ojos.

—¡Yo no hice nada señor! —Y su mano aprieta tan fuerte la pistola que es como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

—¡Claro que lo hiciste niño de mierda! —grita y le empuja contra el suelo, la garganta del chico arde por el humo, tose porque cada vez respira menos, la salida yace en llamas.

Stiles se arrastra en el suelo, fuera de la casa, la hierba seca está pegada a su ropa y la noche ya se ha instalado, nadie suele pasar por esta carretera, esta tan vacía todos los días… La pierna le arde debido al fuego, pero no se ha quemado la ropa, aun así, siente que gran parte de sus brazos un poco descubiertos tienen demasiado calor y está causándole daño.

Escucha un estrepito desde adentro. Se gira sólo poder saber qué ocurre.

—¡Theo! —exclama demasiado fuerte, tiene tanto terror.

La mano de Theo golpea la cara del padre de su novio, una pistola en la panza de alguien, dispara.

Stiles cierra los ojos con fuerza.

La sangre gotea del vientre del alguno de los dos. Le mira incrédulo. Sus ojos de zombi desquiciado le observan. Theo está mareado por el humo, siente que se cae, la enorme sala ya está rodeada de llamas y el techo se empieza a derrumbar, la mano de cristo se extiende ya más chamuscada que nada hacia el cielo. Aarón cae de rodillas con las manos en el estómago, de su boca se escurre la sangre. Mira a Theo aún, pero en sus ojos luce por fin la calma, su mente vuelve a hacerse una sola dentro de ese cuerpo prestado, de ese sólo recipiente que en poco estará vacío, y se ven tan relajado, porque ha encontrado la paz en los brazos de la muerte.

—Theo… Cuida a Stiles… —Es lo último que sale de su boca antes de que sus pálidos ojos azules se vuelvan casi blancos y huecos.

El rubio Raeken sale de un estrepito por una ventana con una silla que se rompe debajo de su cuerpo. Gime de dolor.

—¡Theo Raeken! —Exclama tan aliviado con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, que se mezcla con la mugre de su cara.

—Amor… —susurra el chico con consuelo.

—¡Dios! ¡No mueras! —prorrumpe con miedo también, al ver un poco de sangre en el cuerpo de su chico.

—No moriré, sólo… Necesito respirar, estoy bien Stiles —gime al final porque ya no tiene fuerzas para mover ni un solo musculo.

—¡Theo! —chilla de nuevo contra su pecho, llora porque no quiere hacer otra cosa, ya no puede hacer nada más, sólo sollozar.

—Estamos bien Stiles, estamos bien… —musita mientras le acaricia el cabello con amor, está cansado, aterrado, pero de igual modo, está en calma porque—: Estamos vivos y eso es lo que importa de verdad, mi hermoso castaño.

Y cierra los ojos intentando encontrar el aroma de su novio entre el olor de la madera quemada. Piensa:

“Dicen que no hay alguna explicación exacta del porque la gente se vuelve loca, pero también ellos me han dicho que éstas pierdan la cabeza para aterrizarla en una tierra dónde realmente se sientan satisfechos con ellos mismos. Los doctores piensan, ‘si pudiera devolverle la cordura a esta persona, no lo haría, porque ella es feliz en su país de las maravillas’” “Simplemente no lo sé, pero el sheriff no pudo sentirse alegre por completo en esta vida, y ahora, por fin está en un lugar dónde existirá bien, y no le causará dolor a nadie”.

 

Stiles mayor puede notar como los dos chicos están el suelo, él también lo está, con un poco de lágrimas y las rodillas entre las piedras. Derek sólo está callado con una mano en el hombro del chico.

—Ya pasó Stiles —intenta consolar a su novio actual—. Yo ni siquiera tenía idea de esto…

El cielo truena con fuerza.

 

 

Así entonces, la tierra se seca por completo, todo se torna de color café. Stiles abre los ojos -pues los tenía cerrados- con las manos descubriéndose la cara, descubre que todo el mundo se deshace, los arboles cercanos se hacen polvo y van hacia el cielo. La tierra se hunde en su propia forma hacia un abismo. Todo a su alrededor comienza a desaparecer.

—Stiles… —susurra Derek intimidado—. ¿Qué hacemos? —Sus ojos miran hacia todos lados con cautela.

El castaño se queda quieto y en silencio, reacciona y se pone de pie.

—No lo sé…

—Quizá deberíamos irnos Stiles. —Cada vez suena más exaltado.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta el chico un poco espantado. Recuerda las palabras de Scott. Y que prácticamente no hay ningún lugar donde escapar…—Ya sé. La casa en llamas.

 —¡Eso es peor que nos lleve el abismo al infinito! —Ahora si grita porque cada vez la tierra que se hunde se acerca a ellos.

—Nosotros no… —Ni siquiera hay tiempo para explicarlo.

Así que toma la mano de Derek entre la suya, su mirada tiene más determinación, se enfoca en la gran casa de sus padres, Aarón y Elisheva. Ignorando la presión en su mente.

Corren mientras todo se funde casi pisando sus talones, las cosas se van al cielo en pequeños trozos, la punta de la casa de los Stilinski empieza a desmoronarse hacia el firmamento. Ambos chicos entran en la casa. Pero no sienten el fuego.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?! —pregunta Derek asustado con la frente sudando. puede notar como todos los pisos superiores de la casa ya vuelan, sus cabellos son alborotados y sus ojos entrecerrados. El piso de la casa ya se hunde, ya no hay más alrededor.

Stiles no dice nada. Sólo puedo abrazar a su novio y esconderse ahí. Con el rostro en el cuello del otro. Esperando lo peor. Derek cierra los ojos, se aferra a su novio. Le besa la cabeza y deja que su nariz se pierda ahí. Todo se queda en silencio. Ambos piensan que ha terminado en una definición absoluta. Mas no es así.

—Stiles… —susurra Derek porque vuelve a enfocar sus ojos. Se da cuenta de que el entorno ha cambiado—. Ya no estamos ahí.

El castaño puede percatarse de que es verdad. Están en un sótano. Hay muchas cosas ahí, y está oscuro. Pueden escuchar unas voces en el piso de arriba.

—Vamos —dice Stiles.

 Con la mano de Derek entre la suya sube las escaleras. La casa es demasiado bonita, y también luce antigua, tiene un estilo que le recuerda un poco a lo medieval, pero supone que sólo debe ser así la decoración. Siguen las voces con cautela, procurando no hacer ruido.

—Entonces pudiste entrar en la universidad que querías —dice una voz masculina.

—Sí, por fin, ¿puedes creerlo?

El corazón de Stiles tiene una cosa en el pecho, como una sensación de calor. Al final del pasillo hay una puerta, de donde provienen esos murmuros y frases incompletas. El piso es de madera, y la pared tiene un color beige, un poco más café de lo normal, aunque bien iluminado. La puerta del fondo es blanca. Stiles decide pasar al cuarto, con una mano intenta mover el picaporte, pero su mano sólo puede atravesar. Así ambos cruzan la puerta y se encuentran con la escena.

—Sí, no esperaba menos de ti —responde Theo Raeken acostado en la cama. Lucen de dieciocho años.

—Gracias. ¿Y tú? —pregunta Stiles sobre él.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos, cubiertos por una manta incolora y limpia.

—Igual. Es increíble que hablemos de estas cosas, después de… Ya sabes, nuestra primera vez —indica Theo con una sonrisa.

—Es increíble que midiendo diez centímetros más que tú, yo esté sobre de ti justo en esta posición —bromea el castaño con una sonrisa amplia sobre su rostro. Ambos chicos parecen muy felices.

—Es más increíble que mis padres no sepan de nosotros —señala el blondo con los ojos más abiertos que antes.

—Es más increíble aún que no digan nada porque todos sabemos que ya saben —dice el castaño—. Es decir, vivimos juntos desde hace mucho, a veces uso tu ropa y tú la mía. Siempre estamos juntos. Y cada vez que tus padres salen de casa, nos quedamos solos en tu habitación. A mí me parecería demasiado sospechoso.

Theo ríe de felicidad por alguna razón, recordar todas las cosas que él y Stiles han hecho en los últimos tiempos le hace sentir tan alegre.

—Es un amor secreto, como todo buen amor —suspira el rubio.

—Cállate y bésame —reclama el otro pegando sus labios en los de su novio.

Y muchas risas después de eso.

Las luces en la habitación se apagan.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? —pregunta Derek consternado.

—Yo que sé.

Un pasillo aparece atrás de ellos, y las luces se van prendiendo, pero no es sólo un pasillo, es un gran piso lleno de esos pequeños cubículos. Los oficinistas aparecen lentamente, al principio lucen como fantasmas, pero después se materializan sobre el suelo.

Un cuerpo atraviesa los de Derek y Stiles entre la multitud por la media tarde.

—Mira ahí vas tú —dice el de ojos verdes mientras observa Stiles a los veinte caminar frente a ellos.

—Ah sí. ¡Y allá estás tú! —exclama el de ojos de color avellana. Su mirada brilla un poco. Sus manos aún siguen sujetadas—. Vaya ese maldito pantalón de vestir gris te quedaba estupendamente.

—Oye sí… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que se me veía el trasero tan grande? —pregunta consternado con una mueca en la cara.

—Cállate y vamos, me estoy acercando a ti —dice Stiles jalando a Derek hasta la esquina de la oficina.

Ambos adultos se acercan hasta la esquina y pueden ver como Derek y Stiles -jóvenes- tienen una conversación en privado.

—Stilinski el trabajo que me entregaste la última vez estuvo excelente —le dice el moreno con Stiles bastante cerca, pero nadie les pone atención.

—Gracias jefe, intentaré de que todo siga saliendo así de bien —agradece el chico un poco intimidado por el tamaño del otro y la cercanía.

—No tienes que hacer mucho, sólo mantenerte así de lindo. —Le guiña un ojo y pasa una mano por la espalda baja antes de irse.

—Stiles —dice Derek mayor—. Me estás siguiendo a la oficina, vamos.

—Bien pero rápido.

Así que ambos siguen a sus personajes más jóvenes con mucha prisa. Justo entran cuando Stiles menor cierra la puerta detrás de él mismo. Todo se queda a oscuras de nuevo, pero las luces se prenden, estamos en la sala de los Raeken. Es un lugar espacioso y acogedor, con colores cálidos.

—¿Tienes algo? —le pregunta Stiles a Theo mientras se aproximan a los sillones de la casa de los padres del rubio.

—Ah… Sí… —dice el chico de los ojos azules.

—¿Y qué es? —pregunta el otro.

—Me estás engañando —suelta sin más mientras le ve a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el castaño sonando lo más sorprendido que puede.

—Sí. —Pero mantiene la calma—. Te vi con ese hombre de ojos verdes, alto. Salieron juntos del edificio donde trabajas esta tarde. Y subieron a un taxi, te puso una mano en la espalda baja. Te dio un beso en los labios… —Sus ojos se empiezan a llenar un poco de lágrimas.

Stiles sabe que es cierto.

—Yo… No, ¡no es cierto! —exclama.

—¡Te vi Stiles! —le responde del mismo modo.

—¡Pero es que…! —Se queda en silencio. Recuerda que su jefe lo tiene amenazado con lastimar a la familia de Theo si dice algo—. ¡Por favor, tienes que entender!

—¿Entender? ¡¿Qué demonios voy a entender?! —explota, pero sólo con las palabras, está un poco más enojado ahora—. ¡¿Que me has estado viendo la cara de idiota?!

El chico Stilinski joven tiene lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Sal de mi casa Stiles —dice el rubio haciéndole un gesto con el brazo que le indica que no lo quiere más en la sala de las personas que le apoyaron desde la niñez.

Éste no dice nada más, sólo se va por la puerta.

Derek y Stiles mayores pueden ver como Theo lloran el sillón de la casa. Pero lentamente puede notar como la ropa de Theo se transforma en un traje por completo negro. El padre de éste desde hace que ya no vive, pero ahora su madre ha muerto, los muebles se pueden ver un poco más viejos en el sitio, los cuadros en las paredes han cambiado al igual que la pintura, ha pasado un tiempo desde que Stiles salió por aquella puerta, inicio de la ruptura.

Una persona -que debe ser familiar de Theo- está abrazando a éste en la estancia. El rubio solloza mientras se deja rodear por los brazos de unos de sus seres queridos. Ambos atraviesan a Derek y a Stiles -quienes siguen pegados a la puerta- para poder salir y viajar hasta el panteón.

—Vamos… —dice Stiles girándose para atravesar la puerta.

Apenas salen, el aire les golpea los rostros, están en el cementerio, la multitud vestida de negro está ahí a lo lejos, frente al cadáver de la madre de Theo.

—Estás ahí Stiles… —susurra Derek.

El castaño enfoca sus ojos en su propia figura, solitaria en un árbol un poco lejos de las personas cerca del ataúd.

Stiles mayor reflexiona sobre todo esto. Definitivamente está viendo un pasaje de su pasado. Todo esto ha ocurrido cuando él, estaba… Pero a la vez es demasiado surreal que no quiere pensar en _aquella idea_. Después de lo que ha visto en todas estas escenas… Su relación con Derek era forzada. La mano de Stiles suelta la mano del otro hombre, sus ojos ahora lucen el reflejo de la consternación. Se aleja incluso del cuerpo del otro hombre.

—¿Mataste a la madre de Theo porque regresé con él? —pegunta Stiles mayor a Derek a su lado.

Los ojos verdes de Derek se ponen un poco brillosos, pero después se oscurecen.

 

 


	15. .13 (¿Moralidad?) [Muchos Caminos A Seguir]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuándo eres una víctima simplemente eres como un cordero con miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. (:

 

                                                                  

Las cosas se ponen grises, porque los ojos de Derek se oscurecen, y los recuerdos parecen fortalezas de arena que se caen de modo torpe, Stiles apenas tiene tiempo antes de recordar hasta este punto, la muerte de la madre de Theo.

Recuerda que Theo y él caminaron parte de la carretera hasta que alguien los rescató y los llevó a la ciudad después del incendio de su casa. Recuerda cuando los padres del chico rubio le acogieron en su hogar porque no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Recuerda haber estudiado hasta el cansancio para poder acabar la secundaria, y continuar al siguiente nivel para poder tener una carrera al menos técnica. Recuerda no haber terminado la universidad por problemas financieros. Recuerda haber conseguido ese trabajo en la empresa de Derek. Recuerda…

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después de entraste a mi oficina? —pregunta Derek con una cara muy seria, el sol de este universo que ya existió se esconde entre las nubes, no quiere ver.

Stiles piensa… Y volvemos a la escena de la oficina, sólo que en la mente del castaño.

 

_El de ojos whisky cerró la puerta detrás de él._

_—¿Por qué te has metido a mi oficina sin permiso? —preguntó el moreno con consternación, se dio la vuelta antes de llegar si quiera al escritorio._

_Stiles le miró con enojo._

_—¿Usted me contrató sólo por qué cree que soy una cara bonita? —le cuestionó sin hacer caso a lo que le acaba de decir Derek._

_—No has respondido a mí pregunta niño —habló el hombre con voz un poco más grave. Se empezó a acercar al chico con lentitud y su mirada ahora ya no tenía ese verde alegre y juguetón, sólo un color oscuro, como el color del follaje de los bosques._

_—¡Responda usted primero! —exclamó el castaño con un poco más de miedo al verle tan cerca._

_—Cállate —demandó el otro hombre, ya junto, que le agarró de la ropa y lo estampó a un lado de la puerta._

_—¡No voy a…! —Casi grita, pero fue callado, por un beso robado de parte del Hale._

_Las manos de Stiles se retorcieron, su cara se deshacía en una mueca de desagrado. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas librarse del otro cuerpo que le invadía, pero la entrepierna de Derek estaba sobre la suya ya, ni siquiera podía patearla._

_—Te dije que cerraras la boca —murmuró el moreno y con agilidad presionó el seguro de la puerta antes de que Stiles pueda huir y abrirla—. Cuando llegaste a pedir empleo pensé que eras uno de los sujetos más zopencos e idiotas que había visto pasar por aquí—. Eso hirió los sentimientos de Stiles—. Sin embargo, tenías energía, y un bonito rostro. Me has demostrado que no trabajas mal. No eres el mejor claro… —Dejó el otro cuerpo libre y comenzó a caminar en su oficina, dejando a Stiles aún aterrado, sintiéndose sucio y con las piernas temblorosa pegado a una pared—. Pero cada vez que te noto en la oficina, sólo puedo verte, con ese rostro tan inocente… —Se recargó en su escritorio para poder ver mejor al chico—. Quisiera tanto tocarte, poner mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, y quitarte la ropa, besarte la boca de un modo tan sucio, y lamer tus pezones erectos. Tenerte desnudo sólo para mí, entrar en ti, hacerte sentir lleno hasta que me ruegues por más._

_Stiles nunca se había sentido así, sólo eran palabras, pero en su mente, parecía que todo eso ya había pasado por la imaginación de Derek varias veces desde que entró al trabajo hacía un mes._

_—Te quiero mañana aquí, será mejor que vengas adecuado —sentenció Derek sin más y tan tranquilo como siempre._

 

 

—¿Sabes Stiles? Nunca olvidaré nuestra primera vez en el aquel hotel —se burla Derek de nuevo en el _presente_ , con sus ojos oscuros, una pequeña sonrisa también.

En el castaño, aún resuena en su mente, se mete de nuevo dentro de sus recuerdos.

 

_Al día siguiente Stiles llegó al trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado, pensaba que a lo mejor había sido todo un mal sueño, incluso Theo le había estado haciendo preguntas del porqué llegó a casa diferente, pero le negó todo._

_Stiles yacía en su cubículo, los recuerdos le daban vueltas, ni siquiera podía escribir bien, ni siquiera podía concentrase en la pantalla, ni siquiera podía pensar en que Derek en cualquier momento aparecería. Y lo hizo._

_—¡Necesito a alguien que me acompañe a una junta de inmediato! —gritó el jefe en medio del piso._

_Al menos la mitad de las personas presentes se ofrecieron a ir, pero el moreno empezó a caminar justo por en medio, diciendo palabras como: “Tú estás ocupado” “Tú haces un pésimo trabajo” “Ponte hacer lo que te dijo hace rato”. Hasta que llegó al cubículo de Stiles._

_—¿Y tú? —preguntó Derek con una mirada seria que ocultaba una sonrisa malvada. Stiles no hizo nada más que quedarse ahí sentado, sin mover ni siquiera los parpados—. ¿Me estás escuchando?_

_—Yo, yo… Aún no he terminado el trabajo de hace dos días —respondió el castaño._

_—Pero lo tuyo no es importante. Tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo. —Mas el castaño permaneció helado. Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando—. O estás despedido. Elije._

_El de ojos whisky se levantó luciendo lo más casual posible. Derek lo jaló con brusquedad de un brazo y caminó con él hasta el elevador. Se giró cuando sintió a todos mirando esa escena poco común._

_—¡A trabajar! —gritó con voz casi gutural, estaba enojado._

_Todos volvieron a hacer sus deberes, menos una chica. Erika Reyes._

_El hotel era lujoso, se la habían pasado ahí al menos seis horas. Derek se ponía su ropa, ya casi terminaba, le faltaba la corbata. Stiles iba por la mitad, se sentía horrible._

_—¡Apúrate! —exclamó cabreado—. Lo siento… —Dijo cuando vio al chico ponerse sus pantalones mientras temblaba. No era la primera vez que veía algo así. Pero era el chico más mono con el que había estado y éste no había parecido disfrutarlo ni un poco, ni siquiera en el fondo como el resto con los que se había acostado. Ni siquiera un orgasmo lleno de frustración o de vergüenza. Sólo lagrimas—. Vamos que ya es tarde. Te llevaré a casa._

_Salieron de ahí, en un taxi Derek dejó a Stiles frente al hogar de los Raeken. Stiles cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo, se dejó caer con lágrimas en la cara. Había pasado seis horas en un hotel de lujo con su jefe. Quizá eso podría haber sido una fantasía sexual, si al menos hubiera deseado de algún modo a Derek. Pero no era así, le habían violado por seis horas casi seguidas, seis horas en las sólo dejó de llorar después de bañarse. Casi vomita de sólo recordar todo el semen que se derramó en su piel. Y de los moretones que de pronto le saldrían en el cuerpo. De lo mucho que lamentó no haber podido evitarlo. Porque no podía. El padre de Theo estaba muriendo, teniendo problemas severos con el corazón, el tratamiento era costoso. Lo que llevó a Stiles a dejar la universidad a pesar de la negativa de la familia Raeken y buscar un trabajo. No podía darse el lujo de renunciar o de ser corrido cuando le pagaban realmente bien. Las cosas para la familia Raeken no habían marchado tan bien desde su trabajo, quizá no era los mejores tiempos, pero se podía sobrellevar._

_Stiles sólo se puso de pie, se lavó la cara de nuevo, y se miró al espejo. Puso rostro serio por más que quería seguir con su llanto, de decirle a Theo todo, y luego, supo que a Derek no podía decirlo nada en lo absoluto, nunca se podía enterar._

 

 

—Y todo iba tan bien. ¡Maldita sea! —exclama Derek enojado mientras da vueltas sobre sí mismo en el panteón mientras la acción se ha quedado en suspenso—. Hasta que aparecieron todos tus amigos.

—Tú… Eres horrible —responde Stiles alejándose de él, lento.

Sabe que tiene que escapar de aquí de una vez por todas, incluso aunque sepa en el fondo que está en un lugar dónde no hay donde escapar. Comienza a caminar lejos un poco rápido, con la mirada preocupada.

 

 

_La muerte del padre de Theo había sucedido ya, su corazón no había aguantado y el trasplante nunca había llegado. Stiles no tenía más razones para seguir ahí bajo las ordenes de Derek, y sin embargo a más de un mes del deceso del Patriarca de los Raeken, el castaño aún continuaba con ese empleo, estaba encadenado por algo que ni el mismo podía ver, estaba ya entrenado, dominado presa del miedo, como un perro maltratado que ya tenía amo._

_Stiles salió de la oficina de Derek, con la mirada desocupa casi, porque al menos una vez al día era abusado por el jefe, claro que en pocos meses había subido de puesto, y su cartera estaba llena, pero su corazón cada vez más vacío. Cuando salió con los ojos brillosos en lágrimas de sólo pensarlo, vio la mirada de su amiga de la oficina. Erika Reyes. Ella se levantó de su lugar con sólo verlo casi derrumbarse después de emerger de la oficina del cabecilla._

_—Stiles —dijo ella cuando notó que el pobre chico ni siquiera podía respirar. Él se acercó a la muchacha, y ésta lo tomo del brazo, él estaba tan ligero, porque estaba tan débil—. Vamos te llevaré afuera._

_Llegaron al ascensor, los pisos se hacían interminables, el estómago de Stiles le provocaba una sensación de querer sacar todo, una pesadez en su cabeza se asentó, ni siquiera podía quedarse quieto. Saliendo en el último piso hasta dónde éste llegaba. Era un piso blanco con grandes ventanales en vez de paredes, claro que sólo era para cubrir la salida del elevador, y unas pequeñas escaleras eléctricas aparecían enfrente._

_Stiles salió como un enfermo, con la mirada llena de lágrimas y los ojos rojos. Ni siquiera pudo esperar, subió las escaleras eléctricas, cuando llegó a la azotea del edificio, vomitó con las rodillas y manos en el suelo._

_—Stiles… —susurró ella con pena cuando se acercó a él—. Tienes que decirle a alguien que está abusando de ti. No puedo seguir viéndote con esa cara. Ya ni siquiera pareces tú._

_Era cierto, estaba más delgado, más pálido, y con el cabello seco, sin brillo al igual que sus ojos. El traje ni siquiera le hacía ver bien ya. Erika iba a poner una mano sobre la espalda del chico para acariciarle y tratar de calmarlo, mas no lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que tenía una mancha de semen fresco en ella._

_—Siento asco de mí mismo —hablo con odio el castaño después de unos minutos._

_—No deberías —le consoló ella estando frente a frente._

_—¡Es que no me entiendes Erika! —exclamó el chico con fuerza y más llanto—. Me doy asco, me doy asco, me doy asco —terminó extiendo la última “o” mientras la sollozaba._

_—¿Por qué? —preguntó la chica consternada._

_—Porque hoy… Me di el gusto de sentirlo, tan bien dentro de mí, y lo disfruté —hablando mientras la voz era ahorcada por una fuerza invisible—. Me gusta ahora, Erika. Sólo estaba ahí, en cuatro sobre un sillón, dejando que me dijera todas esas horribles cosas, permitiendo que me besará cada lunar de la espalda, así que cerré los ojos porque me había rendido, estando tan acostumbrado a sus caricias y a su forma tan salvaje de hacerlo. Había perdido la batalla conmigo mismo, en mi oscuridad, me dejé llevar, ya no podía luchar más, hasta que lo alcancé, llegué al clímax y me vine sobre mi saco. —Y dio una carcajada en lágrimas por un segundo._

_Erika estaba hecha piedra con la mirada aún fija sobre el rostro del chico. Estaba preocupada, Stiles estaba perdiendo la cabeza lentamente. Ella le levantó las mangas del saco y la camisa viendo como sus dos brazos estaban morados, llenos de moretones._

_—Derek se está haciendo cargo de eso con un doctor —habló Stiles sin más preocupación._

_—¡De qué hablas tus brazos están morados, al menos hasta los bíceps! —exclamó ella alarmada—. ¿Cómo es que Theo no te dice nada?_

_Porque ella sabía casi toda la vida de Stiles desde hacía meses atrás, cuando se habían vuelto mejores amigos de trabajo._

_—Ya sé que se ven horribles, pero ahora ya no me golpea…_

_—Por Dios._

_—Y Theo, no he tenido ni un poco de sexo con él desde que estaban empeorando las marcas. Ni me ha visto desnudo, ni los brazos, no sabe nada. Pero ya estamos mal. Su madre apenas y se aparece en la casa desde la muerte de su padre y yo también, casi no estoy ahí._

_—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —preguntó Derek cuando los vio ahí en el suelo tan cerca. Pudo notar el vómito, la cara de Erika y las marcas en los brazos de Stiles._

_—Nada —respondió Erika sin más, no se movió ni un poco, pero esperaba hacerlo si era necesario._

_—¿Stiles? —preguntó el hombre con esa camisa que Stiles acaba de desacomodar minutos atrás, los tirantes de los pantalones de Derek recién se los acababa de acomodar, el cierre aún abajo. El chico había salido huyendo después de terminar._

_El pobre chico a pesar de todo, no estaba tan acostumbrado como decía a la presencia del otro, le daba miedo después de todo, casi nunca era una persona afectuosa, además de que siempre estaba regañándole, y sólo era amable en público._

_—No pasaba nada sólo…_

_—Dime la verdad —pidió con calma el de los ojos verdes, manteniéndose al tiempo._

_—Erika me trajo aquí para poder tomar aire, es todo —dijo por fin._

_—Ella lo sabe —afirmó el moreno con la pregunta implícita._

_—Sí… —declaró Stiles con una voz más que ahogada._

_Derek comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con paso lento, con esos zapatos tan costosos, puso una suela en la espalda del chico, recargando su peso sobre el más pequeño. El aire ni siquiera podía desacomodar su cabello. Erika se puso de pie con la frente muy en alto._

_—No le hagas nada —susurró el castaño con los ojos cerrados._

_—Erika Reyes, tú…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este era el ultimo capítulo.  
> Desde que empecé la serie quería que fueran dos libros. Pero, después ya me dio flojera, porque, hubo un momento donde dije: "¿Qué estoy haciendo?". Pero ya le fui agarrando el hilo, y mezclé los dos libros, Trelos(A Temporary Shelter) y Trelos(Nombre Sin Definir) Pero comencé a recortar la historia, luego me di cuenta de que no podía simplemente quitar tantas escenas, porque esta historia tiene mucho de dónde sacar.  
> Los capítulos me quedan muy grandes como de ocho mil palabras. Así que he decidido, literalmente fragmentarlos para que puedan digerir todo con calma, y que les quede más claro como va toda esta historia. Así que me verán actualizar bastante seguido.


	16. 9 (Obsceno) [Se Ensucia Facilmente]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pero sigues queriendo más"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por ser tan incumplido y no actualizar, pero esta vez lo hice a propósito.  
> No se enojen, amo a Miley.

__

_—¿Stiles? —preguntó el hombre con esa camisa que el de largas pestañas acaba de desacomodar minutos atrás, los tirantes de los pantalones de Derek recién se los acababa de acomodar, el cierre aún abajo. El chico había salido huyendo después de terminar._

_El pobre chico a pesar de todo, no estaba tan acostumbrado como decía a la presencia del otro, le daba miedo después de todo, casi nunca era una persona afectuosa, además de que siempre estaba regañándole, y sólo era amable en público._

_—No pasaba nada sólo…_

_—Dime la verdad —pidió con calma el de los ojos verdes, manteniéndose al tiempo._

_—Erika me trajo aquí para poder tomar aire, es todo —dijo por fin._

_—Ella lo sabe —afirmó el moreno con la pregunta implícita._

_—Sí… —declaró Stiles con una voz más que ahogada._

_Derek comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con paso lento, con esos zapatos tan costosos, puso una suela en la espalda del chico, recargando su peso sobre el más pequeño. El aire ni siquiera podía desacomodar su cabello. Erika se puso de pie con la frente muy en alto._

_—No le hagas nada —susurró el castaño con los ojos cerrados._

_—Erika Reyes, tú…_

_—No es necesario que lo diga señor —dijo ella ganándose una ceja levantada por parte del Hale—. Renuncio._

_Entonces caminó hasta el elevador, y se fue con la vista aún de Stiles en el suelo siendo. No comprendía por qué al principio, pero el de ojos whisky ya estaba bajo los hilos de Derek, parecía que sería casi imposible retirarlo de debajo del ala del hombre de ojos verdes. Las puertas se cerraron._

_—Me has decepcionado. Si alguien más se entera… —Derek lo pensó—. Voy a matar a Theo Raeken… No, mataré a la madre de Theo._

_—¿Y por qué ella? —preguntó el chico sorprendido y despavorido._

_—Porque así Theo estará muerto en vida. Dos por uno —sentenció el hombre._

_—Pero…_

_—¡Se acabó! Cállate y levántate —exigió de nuevo con la voz fuerte, mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa a Stiles, y lo jalaba hacia arriba._

_Le empujó de modo cruel hasta que este se dio de nuevo en las rodillas con el suelo. Derek esbozó una sonrisa. Pero puso al castaño de nuevo sobre sus dos piernas._

_Le metió al elevador, el moreno lo puso a andar hasta el segundo piso subterráneo. Derek estaba de un lado y el castaño del otro con la vista en el suelo. El de ojos verdes sólo estaba atento mirándole y empezó:_

_—Nunca, pensé que tú, te vinieras —indicó casi de modo neutral. Stiles no dijo nada. Llegaron al último piso bajo la tierra. Las puertas se abrieron, casi no había nada ahí, más que unos cuantos autos—. Ve a casa y ponte a descansar. Abraza a Theo y dile que lo amas. Te lo mereces… —Era la primera vez que Derek le decía algo así en privado. Era la primera vez que le sorprendía con un beso cálido en los labios._

_Stiles llegó a casa donde su novio le rodeó entre sus brazos tan pronto como le vio entrar con esa aura de zombi que cargaba ya desde hace tiempo pero que ya era más que visible si se le comparaba con el chico que era en el pasado. Theo notaba el cambio, de humor, de costumbres y de olor… el perfume no era algo que Stiles soliera usar, ese aroma era tan serio y seco, demasiado formal para alguien que solía tener tanta energía como lo era el de ojos whisky. Algo andaba mal._

_Sin decir nada más acerca de sus planes, un día Theo se vistió con una gabardina oscura, se arregló muy diferente a como solía vestir de modo_ _habitual y salió de casa rumbo al trabajo de Stiles. Pasaba con discreción._

_—Quiero hacerte gemir tan fuerte… —susurró el hombre de ojos verdes._

_Estaba sobre el sillón nuevo de Derek, era negro y de cuero. El anterior había acabado roto. Stiles yacía debajo de él, nunca en mucho tiempo se había sentido tan relajado, tanto que casi suspiraba. Jaló la camisa del moreno con las manos, la cual estaba medio abierta, dejando ver un poco de pelo en el pecho, pero no demasiado. Y lo hizo para besarle en los labios de nuevo. Derek se dejó hacer, él continuó con el beso así de lento y lleno de… calma. Se despegó el moreno un poco para poder acomodarse mejor._

_—Bésame más… —dijo con voz desesperada, quería seguir con los labios del hombre sobre los suyos._

_Cada día perdía más la cabeza, había encontrado refugio dentro del campo de guerra, porque había tenido miedo tanto tiempo de salir de su refugio en medio de él._

_—Vamos levántate —pidió Derek, pero ya no era tan malo como antes, intentaba no herir al chico con regularidad, se podría decir que lo trataba bien._

_Stiles le hizo caso. Ambos salieron por la puerta del edificio, tomaron un taxi. Derek colocó su mano en la espalda baja del chico, y antes de meterse le dio un beso en los labios, que Stiles correspondía sin dudar._

_Pero Theo siempre había sido tan maduro y sensato. Que ya lo sabía, sólo era cuestión de verlo con sus propios ojos. Con la mirada decaída sólo pudo observar como el chico se iba lejos con el hombre que ahora tomaba al que creía era el amor de su vida. Sentía que todo se venía abajo, sus proyectos, sus sueños, su familia, su propia vida. Creyó que iban a estar juntos para siempre, incluso aunque las personas le dijeran que las relaciones nunca duran demasiado, menos cuando se trata de dos individuos del mismo sexo. Quizá era cierto todo eso._

_Cuando llegó a casa sólo pudo sentarse en un sillón a mantenerse lo más fuerte posible, cuando llegó la hora, Stiles se había ido de su vida para siempre._

 

_Y había llegado el día la muerte de la madre Theo. Stiles sabía lo que significaba para su expareja. Sólo se paró aun lado de un árbol en el panteón. En cuánto notó que el asunto había acabo se acercó al chico blondo, algunas personas notaron su presencia, pero la mitad de ellas ni siquiera le conocían._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido el chico blondo acercándose. Mas el castaño no dijo nada, sólo le miró—. Ni siquiera esperaste a que llegara a casa. ¿Cómo te enteraste de estábamos aquí?_

_—Tú me dijiste que no fuera nunca más ahí. Eso que importa Theo. Sólo quiero… —Le costaba tanto trabajo poder decir palabras—. Ella también era mi madre… —Se ahogó, sólo jaló a Theo contra su cuerpo lleno de ropa costosa y apestoso de dinero y de sexo y de lágrimas y de sudor y de Derek._

_—No hagas esto más difícil —dijo el otro sollozando apretando con todas sus fuerzas al de ojos whisky, doblando la tela del otro chico bajo sus dedos. Y puso la nariz en la ropa, se dio cuenta de que el olor de Stiles no era el mismo que cuando estaban juntos, ya no olía demasiado a él, sino seguramente al hombre de ojos verdes—. Así que márchate ya. —Le empujó de nuevo con fuerza, estaba más fuerte que antes. ¡No te quiero ver más, vete!_

_Stiles le miró a los ojos con la luz del día tan pálido. Parecían completos extraños a excepción de que habían compartido una historia juntos. Y sólo le dieron ganas de destruirse, de ensuciarse, de borrar su pasado con cosas horribles. El pecho de Stiles se levantó de arriba abajo con mucha prisa, le faltaba el aire y piernas para salir corriendo._

_Entro echando chispas y casi gritando al piso al salir del ascensor._

_—Llegas con un humor especial —le dijo Derek en medio de los todos los cubículos de su piso. Ya no había nadie, ya eran casi las ocho de la noche—. Bueno, ahora no estás llorando. —Estaba medio oscuro y Derek viendo unos papeles. Ni siquiera le veía, no importaba demasiado._

_Stiles no podía pensar con toda la claridad, ofuscado por su instinto de masoquista se encaminaba con los ojos bien fijos en el otro cuerpo, y las pisadas con fuerza eran prueba suficiente de su decisión. Así, el de ojos verdes le dirigió la mirada, entonces el castaño se abalanzó sobre él y sus desprevenidos labios. Era tan sorprendente, se había salido de su control. Porque había que acabar bien el trabajo._

_—Tómame… —susurró con vehemencia sobre los labios de Derek—. Hazme tuyo una vez más. Lléname. Mánchame. Trátame sucio como siempre. Dime esas cosas horribles que sueles decir. Quiero acabar apestando a sexo y a semen y mugre y a todo lo peor. —Derek estaba tan sorprendido porque incluso le estaban quitando la ropa sin su consentimiento previo. Gritándole en la cara como nunca antes, en su faz llena de furia, roja casi tanto como la sangre en las heridas de su piel—. ¡¿Qué esperas!? —gritó el castaño con fuerza—. ¡Si vas a arruinar mi vida al menos asegúrate de que vas a acabar con todo!_

_—No puedo destruirte más de lo que ya estás —le dijo sin dejar de ser serio. Esperando algo, quizá un atisbo de luz en la mente del chico. Puso las manos en los brazos del otro. El pobre muchacho se veía acabado, aunque bien sabía que podría ser peor._

_—Oh claro que puedes —dejó claro con los ojos rojos y unas ojeras terribles, casi tan moradas como sus brazos horribles. Su boca estaba pastosa y su aliento caliente y errático estampaba en el apacible rostro del otro._

_Tan paciente. Y la vez tan salvaje. Loco._

_—Pues hagámoslo entonces si es lo que quieres —sentenció separando a Stiles de su cuerpo, le miro, estaba de acuerdo con él, si era lo que pedía. Podía negarse, porque cuando algo está roto lo suficiente, ya no puede ser útil._

_Le miró por completo con la ropa aun puesta, antes de acabar de pisotearle para tener en su memoria un último vistazo, un recuerdo que le alimentara en los días por venir._

_Sus manos se dieron duro contra el pecho del chico, las yemas de los dedos acariciaron sin tacto las prendas del niño, se aferraron como dientes a las vestiduras. Jalando el cuerpo de Stiles hacia el suyo, para poder romper los hilos con fuerza hercúlea, no sólo desmenuzando, sino al mismo tiempo, dando la entrada a lo que sería el comienzo del final._

_—Quítatela —le ordenó siendo firme. Sería igual que la primera vez o mejor, o peor dependiendo del contexto._

_El pálido muchacho dejó ver su piel incolora con lunares esparcidos y costillas remarcadas, apenas una ligera mata de pelos debajo del ombligo._

_Dándole una bofetada en la mejilla derecha. De la fuerza, su cabeza había cambiado de posición sin ser consiente, abrió un poco la boca y un poco los ojos. Un poco había sido suficiente para poder empezar a temblar._

_La marca aun ardiente de su mano en la piel._

_—Te lo diré una última vez… No quieres hacer esto —le repitió después de aquello, ni siquiera había cambiado de lugar._

_El chico se quedó de modo igual, sin moverse, casi ni respirar, por lo que apenas y pudo decir con seguridad vehemente._

_—Quiero más._

_Enseguida, un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Stiles se hizo presente. Los dientes de abajo se estrellaron con los de arriba, los ojos de Stiles se cerraron, y aunque el chico era pesado, también estaba débil, no pudo evitar que sus piernas se despegaran de su posición de maniquí. Cayó al suelo, sintiendo su coxis doler._

_La sangre en la boca de Stiles -con un mechón de su largo cabello tapándole un poco el ojo- sabía a fierro, pero había algo en el dolor que le era satisfactorio. Colocó la mano en su labio partido, se abría, ardía y emanaba el cálido liquido de la hemoglobina. Le vio entre sus dedos, le era grato, era lo que quería, otra vez._

_Derek le miró en el suelo, como un pequeño ciervo herido. Con la mirada de un cazador, examinando todos aquellos lugares que eran demasiado sensibles, los lóbulos del castaño, los pezones que se exponían… Y mientras el castaño probaba el sabor de su propia sangre, pudo notar como los pezones del menor comenzaban a ponerse erectos, al igual que su sexo en los pantalones._

_Había algo en ese placer culposo, que le hizo estremecerse, no quería llorar demasiado, porque le estaba gustando de nuevo._

_El de ojos verdes tomó una navaja de un cubículo._

_—No te muevas o te lastimarás —le dijo el moreno con un susurro mientras se acercaba a él._

_El castaño le miró con miedo._

_—Abre las piernas —ordenó con esos imponentes cristales color de la hierba, el cuchillo pequeño en la mejilla, Stiles se removió un poco ante ese nuevo objeto, una ligera raya roja se asomó en su carne._

_Aun así lo hizo, las abrió en posición de mariposa, dejando que el cuerpo grande del otro se acostara sobre el suyo, esas grandes piernas y las caderas juntas encajando. La erección ya era grande, como la espalda del Hale. Le hizo gemir, mientras toda la culpa de ser tratado como una ramera le recorría el cuerpo y gimió más fuerte por eso, ante una segunda embestida de la bestia de pelos azabache. Los labios del moreno le atraparon la boca, la lengua se sintió intimidada de la ferocidad de la otra. Un menequeo suave se presentó frotando erección con erección. Stiles dejó que sus piernas se enredaran en el tronco del otro._

_—Déjalas abiertas, no se te ocurra embrollarme —advirtió el otro sonando amenazante. Contra sus labios, con la lengua lamiendo cada parte de su piel debajo de su barbilla._

_—Márcame —pidió el otro con los ojos cerrados._

_—No aún… —Colocó sus dientes en el labio inferior del otro chico, jalando la carne con fuerza._

_El castaño gimió debajo, los colmillos presionando más de lo que deberían. Se despegó el otro. Los labios de Derek fueron bajando de poco a poco por el torso del castaño, cada lunar que se atravesara por el medio del tronco desnudo de aquella perra sin conciencia, ni siquiera de sí misma. Le quitó los pantalones sin muchas complicaciones. Dejándolo desnudo al fin._

_—De acuerdo, ahora voy a follarte, como se folla a una golfa como tú —sentenció Derek con esa mirada tan oscura, como dejaba que se le poseyera desde sus adentros._

_Por un momento el castaño dudó de lo que había pedido. El moreno escupió sin más en el agujero del castaño, como si tratara del mismo suelo. Y lo hizo sin parar, como un vulgar._

_—Eres una basura —escupió con palabras Hale—. Porquería. Mira cómo te trato pedazo de mierda._

_—Golpéame, golpéame —pedía casi a gritos el chico castaño._

_—¡Cállate maricón! —exclamó el moreno con un golpe en la cara de Stiles. Otra cachetada._

_Sin cuidado alguno se introdujo en él, cuerpo sin compasión de sí mismo. O quizá demasiado pensativo._

_Stiles cerró los ojos ante la sensación. La sensación. Una palabra que el definiría como un recuerdo, perdido que cada vez más es más difícil de poder sentir. El pene de Derek dentro de su cuerpo. Llenándolo de calor, grueso en su cálido interior. Ese gran falo que ni siquiera le proporcionaba un verdadero placer en la carne, pues sólo estaba en su mente. En el rostro enfurecido de Derek, dejando ver aquellos dientes de conejo, sus ojos bien enfocados en su dolorosa expresión, su gesto fruncido, las venas de las sienes poniéndose más gruesas, las orejas rojas al igual que las mejillas. Las palabras hirientes que se clavan, cuchillos en el cuerpo mental de Stiles. Todo el dolor que sentía, las fuertes estocadas. Sus muñecas atrapadas debajo de las manos del otro hombre más fuerte. Derek pasando sus labios por sus pezones, mordiéndolos. El sudor creciente en sus cuerpos._

_—Te gusta cerdo —afirmó mientras lo miraba a los ojos, royéndolos con más fuerza de la necesaria, o quizá con suficiente para herirlo._

_—¡Ah! —gritó el castaño y cerró los ojos del dolor—. ¡Ah! —Lo hizo con más fuerza al jalarle las mamas aún entre los dientes incisivos del otro._

_—¡Te dije que te callaras! —Un puñetazo en uno de los ojos, para ser preciso, el izquierdo._

_Stiles sólo pudo mirar la alfombra gris debajo de su cuerpo. Se aturdió los suficiente como sentirse flotar en sus recuerdos. Un beso le capturó._

_—Te amo —susurró Theo sobre sus labios._

_Estaba teniendo la vida de película que siempre deseó. Le abrumaba la sensación de sentirse así de sucio, golpeado, y arruinado. Con los moretones en el cuerpo de los golpes, los chupetones en el cuello mientras se dejaba amar, las marcas de los dientes en la piel sensible, suave, y pálida. Lo morado de su ojo al día siguiente. Todo el peso de esa bestia sobre el suyo asfixiándolo, robándole el aire._

_Comenzó a llorar. Recuerda que todas las personas le dijeron, que, veían algo especial en él, la madre de Theo era una de las que encabezaba la lista. El dolor se había transformado en eso de todas maneras. El recuerdo, de sus padres muertos, su vida difícil, el amor perdido. El placer de ser herido, el placer de llorar, el placer de poder sentirse miserable. De sacar lo que se podría dentro de su ser. De los diamantes siendo ensuciados. Terminó sobre su propio vientre mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, parecía no terminar y que su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más grande y más caluroso. Dejó escapar un suspiro, abriendo la boca lo más que podía, con las lágrimas a los costados de su cara mojando sus cabellos. Sus dedos buscando de donde sujetarse al igual que las piernas de dónde aferrarse. Derek miró la escena empezando a sudar, se lo estaba cogiendo fuerte._

_—No creas que porque acabaste ha terminado —dijo el otro con mirada apacible ahora, pero deseosa._

_DEREK QUIZÁ ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO al llanto insaciable del otro chico. Pero por fin se había saciado apenas antes de que saliera el sol._

_El cuerpo del muchacho de ojos castaño claro estaba lleno de todas las cosas que él mismo había pedido. Sabía que las personas de la oficina llegarían, incluso el de ojos verdes estaba agotado con los nudillos morados. Aun el castaño ya tenía los ojos cerrados pues le dolían._

_La mano de Derek comenzó recorriendo el abdomen sucio de las semillas de ambos, pasando por el pecho, hasta llegar a la cara del otro. Las manos del castaño se sujetaron del antebrazo, recorriendo con lentitud a sí mismo toda la piel, los vellos debajo de su tacto. Y esa mano peluda, acariciando su mejilla, pasando por los labios, éstos, recibiendo su palma como se recibe a un viejo amor. Sin pensar, dejándose llevar._

_Entonces Derek se dio cuenta de que ya no había más en ese individuo, que había optado por desaparecer. Había amado todo lo que tenía que amar hasta que ya no había que querer. Porque ya no se resistía, había perdido la luz que le hacía brillar, aceptaba todas las perversiones por igual, ya estaba inmundo. En ese momento, el moreno se sintió sucio._

_Se levantó Derek del suelo, sólo recogió toda su ropa del piso. No iba a vestirse aún, preferiría quedarse desnudo. Para recibir al sol desde las grandes ventanas._

_—Quiero irme… —susurró Stiles una mano frente a su cara por completo golpeada, ni siquiera podía sentir sus pezones mordidos y sangrantes, ni sus labios. Pero tenía una idea clara de cuanto le iban arder los chupetones a carne viva del cuello y de los muslos._

_Derek se lamió los labios. Sin mirarlo pues estaba de espaldas._

_—Stiles no tienes a dónde demonios ir. Vives conmigo. ¿Recuerdas? —Pero en este mismo momento ya no quería saber nada—. Pero tienes razón. Tú ya no me sirves. Estás deshecho._

_—No puedes hacerme esto… —susurró sin poder moverse ni un poco. La idea le parecía por completo absurda._

_—Yo no quería… Pero tú me pediste que acabara con todo. Ya no hay más que puedas dar. Te has quedado sin nada. Así que te pediré un taxi y tú dirás que te asaltaron y que te lleven a mi casa. Te quedarás ahí un momento, pero mañana te irás. Por cierto, estás despedido. Nunca más nos volveremos a ver._

_El castaño no dijo nada, cegado por los golpes, todo su cuerpo estando anestesiado, ya ni siquiera quería hablar, ni hacer nada. Derek lo puso de pie y si no fuera por su agarre, sus piernas delgadas y temblorosas no habrían sido capaces de sostener su propio peso. El mundo le dio vueltas. Pero se pudo mantener bien hasta que todo terminó en las sabanas tan limpias de la cama de Derek, manchadas en sangre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y es que, no quise actualizar, todos los días estuve como de: No quiero actualizar, y todo eso por una razón especial. Este trabajo esta super desastroso, en serio, muy muy desastroso. Hasta cierto punto incoherente diría yo, a pesar de que empecé la historia sabiendo que esto iba a suceder. Sólo que lo desarrollé mal.  
> Supongo que en un par de años o más la editaré. Pero aún así la voy a terminar. Actualizo el veintitrés.  
> Por cierto, considero que lo que escribí no es tan obsceno. Hay cosas más extravagantes.


	17. 6 (Quebrado) [Tiempo Muerto]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay dame fuerzas Cristo. Últimos dos capítulos. Espero. Jaja

                                                                  

 

 

_Había pasado un año desde entonces, con al menos unas cuantas marcas en el cuerpo, estaba tambaleándose en medio de una multitud de personas. Casi por completo drogado, agarrado de la mano de una chica pelirroja y alcoholizado de la mano de un amigo moreno. Había una chica en medio de ellos de nombre Allison, bailando. Y las luces de colores del lugar alumbraban sus rostros. Stiles abrió los ojos como pudo, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para poder mantenerse de pie. En sus ojos sólo podía ver cómo había estado ya una semana seguida ahí. Aunque su primera vez con sus amigos claro._

_Un año de drogas y ejercicio, de antro y de trabajo, había resultado extraño y contradictorio, pero fructuoso de alguna manera. Llevaba un tiempo planeando hacer algo en contra de Derek, sabía que el monstruo atraparía a cualquier otro individuo. Pero últimamente estaba perdiendo más la cabeza, con la sensación de que todo era una película. Quería vengarse de ese mal hombre como fuera posible, hacerle sufrir todo lo que le había hecho a él, la cárcel no sería ni de chiste el mejor lugar._

_Sin más, soltó las manos de sus amigos, sentía una presión horrible en el cuerpo. Y de repente, vomitar en el baño. Regresó._

_—¡Felices veintitrés! —le gritaron sus amigos en la casa que todos alquilaban. Estaban cerca del letrero de Hollywood._

_Stiles les había convencido de alquilar la casa ahí, por una razón especial. La madre de Derek y toda su familia._

_Les había conocido -a Allison, Lydia y Scott- después de que el de ojos azules le corriera de su vida y sin ellos, quizá estaría muerto. Se convirtieron en las únicas personas que le quedaban en el mundo. Hbían llegado otros chicos a su vida después, las parejas de los chicos, en especial de la pelirroja Martin, y el hermano del novio de ésta con un chico llamado Danny._

_Se fueron a la cama, Stiles sólo se quedó esperando hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos. Se puso de pie, se cambió la ropa a la más oscuro que pudiera encontrar. Miró a sus amigos, quizá sería la última vez que los vería si las cosas no salían muy bien._

_Salió de la casa, en una moto a toda velocidad, aunque no tardó en llegar, las lámparas de las lujosas casas de Hollywood alumbraban el camino, todas las calles mandando mensaje para llegar al letrero, siempre había querido llegar ahí. Pero las señales eran confusas, te mandaban hacia otros letreros, con indicaciones confusas, sin saberlo, regresabas al mismo lugar donde habías empezado_

_Se quedó fuera de la mansión de los Hale. Esa noche, la noche de su cumpleaños veintiséis, había sido el día del entierro de la madre de Theo, y el día en el que su cabeza había volado, y ahora sería el día en que toda la familia Hale desapareciera. Se bajó de la moto. Con una mochila negra. Había estado tan ansioso toda una semana. Ya tenía un arma en ella, pero ni siquiera llevaba una pistola. Aunque sí tenía una botella de vidrio llena de cosas extrañas. La tomó. Entre sus manos. Se puso los audífonos, y se colocó una máscara para poder ocultarse.  El primer impacto sonó en la puerta de la casa de los Hale, cuando ésta voló en mil pedazos._

_—Sí vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien —susurró feliz cuando el marco se prendió en llamas._

_—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el mayor de los Hale cuando escuchó el ruido._

_—¡No lo sé! —dijo la madre Thalía al despertarse aterrada con todas las cobijas en el pecho._

_Y el segundo impactó sonó más fuerte de lo que todos esperaban. Una nueva botella de tamaño considerable había estallado en la sala. Pedazos en llamas de madera volaron sobre el cuerpo de Stiles que no estaba ni un poco inmutado, las cortinas volando en al aire chamuscadas al igual que las hojas de cheques gordos. Tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, le observó a través de la máscara con un brillo en la mirada, el cuchillo más grande, filoso, y limpio que jamás había visto._

_El padre de los Hale tomó un revolver de su cajón, se levantó con la matriarca de todos ellos a sus espaldas. Se escuchó el gemido de una fémina. Cargó el arma._

_—¡Laura! —gritó desesperado el padre, ya podía oler el humo de las cosas quemándose. Abrió la puerta con fuerza para poder disparar._

_Pero su cara fue golpeada por un puño furioso y su pistola salió volando lejos de él._

_La mujer, Laura estaba parada a pocos metros de su cuerpo. Tomó la pistola entre sus manos con el cadáver de otra chica menor de nombre Cora sobre el suelo. Stiles le miró con unos ojos que ella sintió ya había visto antes, sí, es la misma mirada llena de oscuridad que Derek solía tener. La cabeza del castaño se hizo un poco para adelante y abrió los brazos en posición de estar listo, las llamas de la casa estaban llegando al segundo piso y se iluminó de naranja con amarillo. Ella lo tomó con calma a pesar que el fondo, el castaño podía percibir un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos por la niña muerta a unos metros de él. El padre de los Hale apenas se recuperaba del golpe. Laura dio el primer disparo, pero el chico se movió antes, el cuchillo pasó por uno de los brazos de ella, la chica volvió a disparar dándole en el bíceps del brazo izquierdo.  Stiles gritó. Del coraje le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago de ella. La pistola volvía al suelo._

_El padre de los Hale se abalanzó sobre el castaño, pero éste le dio un cabezazo, el hombre cayó de espalda ante el impacto. El de ojos whisky tomó la pistola y se giró raudo, la bala se clavó en el patriarca de la casa, el hombre que le dio la vida a la persona que arruinó su vida. Un cuerpo cayó sin vida más en el suelo._

_—¡Papá! —gritó Laura horrorizada aún en pijama. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar cuando la mirada vacía de Stiles tocó su cuerpo, como dos pozos negros._

_La chica ya no podía ponerse la máscara de niña fuerte._

_—Cállate… —susurró en su oreja dejando el cuchillo en su vientre, disfrutando viendo como los ojos de la chica perdían el brillo._

_La madre de Derek quería salir por la ventana, porque escuchaba los ruidos de la multitud afuera de su casa. Ya oía las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos. Tosía por el humo que se concentraba dentro de la casa._

_—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Stiles dentro de la habitación—. Tú lo pariste. Y te he dado el gusto de ser la última._

_—¡Yo no hice nada malo! —gimió ella aterrada pegada a la ventana._

_—Tú, diste a luz a la cosa que arruinó mi vida. Fuiste participe de este pecado, y ahora vas a pagarlo —sentenció mientras caminaba hacia ella, iba a matarla con sus propias manos._

_Pero la mujer estaba tan aterrada, con las piernas tan temblorosas, que sólo pudo salir por la ventana cuando el castaño estaba a unos metros de ella. Su cuerpo flotó en el aire, con lágrimas en los ojos, y su alma medio culpable. Su camisón blanco agitándose en el espacio. Y las personas viéndola caer, cuando se estrelló contra el pórtico. Una daga de madera se clavó a la mitad de su cuerpo. Se le fue la vida empalada, con las piernas y los brazos flotado, y la boca llena de sangre._

_Stiles sólo la miró desde la ventana, levantando la vista cuando la policía estaba ya ahí. Todo el mundo frente a la casa en llamas._

_—Tira las armas y pon las manos en alto —gritó un hombre uniformado con una alta voz, todos apuntando con pistolas a su cuerpo._

_Se quitó la máscara de su cara con lentitud -era la cara de una mujer- y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, sus amigos pudieron verle desde abajo. Lydia no pudo evitar ponerse las manos en la boca._

_—¡No sé lo lleven! ¡No es mala persona! —gritó Scott yendo detrás de los policías aún en ropa de dormir._

_—¡Déjenlo ir! ¡Sé que puede justificarlo! —exclamó Lydia atrás de Scott—. ¿Verdad que puedes? —le preguntó al castaño, quien estando ya esposado y con media cabeza dentro de la patrulla dijo:_

_—No. Gracias por todos amigos. —Y lo hizo con calma ante la mirada de sorpresa de los chicos._

_La puerta se cerró en su cara._

 

El espejo detrás de Stiles se mueve lento hacia atrás, porque empieza a flotar lejos y un poco alto.

—Nunca te perdonaría, aunque me lo pidieras —dice Stiles estando a los pies de Derek, me refiero, a que está viendo a Derek aún en el suelo desde arriba, sentado sobre su cuerpo.

—Stiles, tú arruinaste tu vida solo —habla Derek viéndole a los ojos con total seriedad.

Los ojos whisky se ponen más atentos y un poco furiosos.

—¿Qué dices? —responde rápido dando un paso adelante—. Tú lo arruinaste todo, tú. ¡Tú abusaste de mí hasta el último minuto!

—Tú me seguiste hasta mi oficina. Pudiste renunciar después de eso. Nunca volver —indica el otro.

—Pero no podía. El padre de Theo…

—Y murió. —Le interrumpió el otro—. Y seguiste conmigo.

—Tenía que cuidar de mi familia. Mataste a la madre de Theo, a mí segunda madre —explica el castaño con la voz muy alta.

—Si hubieras estado tan al pendiente de ella, sabrías que le ayudé a morir. Tenía cirrosis debido a que había sido alcohólica desde hace años. Pero nunca nadie se dio cuenta. Le ahorré el sufrimiento —detalla el moreno con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Y Theo?

—Te enamoraste de mí. Aún recuerdo cuando me sorprendí, porque estábamos haciéndolo, y te viniste y no sólo eso. Le contaste a Erika cuánto lo habías disfrutado. Lo hicimos más seguido después de entonces… —Hace una pausa dejando que el castaño procese estas palabras—. Tu futuro ya no estaba ahí, estaba conmigo Stiles.

—¿Mi futuro? —pregunta desconcertado y horrorizado.

—Sí, e incluso ese futuro lo destruiste. Te convertiste en alguien más perverso que yo.  Aunque tú y yo estamos mal. Estamos locos desde el inicio. Nos hace falta un tornillo. Siempre hay un roto para un descocido —consuela con tristeza Derek al saber. O quizá sólo es nostalgia sin remedio.

—¡Ahora resulta que yo tuve la culpa idiota! ¡Que yo soy el malo de la historia! —explota el castaño lanzándose sobre Derek sentándose sobre sus caderas—. ¡No me vengas con tus juegos mentales estúpidos! —Y comienza a golpear la cara del otro con los puños cerrados al igual que los ojos. <<No dejaré que se meta en mi mente>>

Sólo se escucha el sonido de los golpes de Stiles en la carne del hombre debajo de su cuerpo. Y los gemidos del castaño por el esfuerzo, su pronunciado sollozo sin lágrimas. El rostro del moreno se anega en sangre.

—Calma ya Stiles —susurra Derek—. Eso ya pasó, se acabó. Ahora sólo somos tú y yo. Hasta el resto de la eternidad…

Silencio ocurre. Porque Derek ha besado los labios de Stiles, con lentitud, le acaricia el cabello, y le dice:

—Te amo.

Stiles abre los ojos en demasía.

—¿Te parece si pasamos a la última escena? —pregunta Derek mirando más allá de Stiles, éste se gira para poder ver atrás. Y le observa, el letrero de Hollywood en todo su esplendor, con toda y el cerro y las casa. Todos Los Angeles están ahí.

—La cola de la serpiente… —susurra sorprendido, recuerda el concepto, pero no bien.

Stiles se levanta pateando la cara de Derek. Comienza a correr lejos, tiene que llegar antes de que se cierre el portal, pero no puede recordar el significado por completo. Derek se pone de pie reajustándose la mandíbula, es este universo el daño físico es casi imposible, al menos sólo dura muy poco.

—¡¿A dónde vas Stiles?! ¡No hay donde ir! ¡No puedes escapar de la muerte! —Derek lo sabía desde que regresó de su trabajo antes de empezar con las vacaciones.

Con esa mirada vacía dentro del Camaro, tomando la calma de fingir frente a Stiles. Sólo esperando a ver como todo se derrumbaba una vez más, una y otra vez. Porque están muertos, condenados a este mundo lleno de proyecciones.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —grita Stiles llorando, se ha dado cuenta, no está en el mundo de los vivos. Todas las vacaciones no han sido más que un show montado, puede ver la Luna de día, ya tan cerca de la tierra, más grande que el sol.

El panteón en el que corre comienza a transformarse en un suburbio de clase alta de california.

 

_—¿Entonces en media hora salgo? —pregunta el castaño con los ojos cerrados, está llorando, en este hospital psiquiátrico le trataron muy mal. Tiene un teléfono demasiado sencillo en la mano derecha. Está en su habitación, que ni siquiera tiene luz de día._

_—Sí —habla Erika Reyes del otro lado de la línea en un Jeep a la espera del momento—. Sólo tienes que fijarte en el reloj de Scott. Allison y yo lo tenemos todo planeado, y Lydia. Sólo no pierdas el tiempo._

_—De acuerdo —Se limpia las lágrimas de la cara—. Nos vemos en media hora._

_Guarda el teléfono debajo de su almohada después de hacerlo pedazos. Se fija en el crucifijo que está en la pared de la habitación. Es la única cosa que está ahí, aparte de una cama, se pregunta cómo es que lo dejaron meterlo a la celda. Claro que tuvo que portarse muy bien. Lo jala, y lo esconde dentro de su bata que tiene ahora unos arreglos especiales en el interior._

_—¡Stilinski! —gritan desde afuera—. ¡Tienes visitas!_

_—Scott… —susurra y espera a que abran las puertas._

_El guardia le acompaña, no toma las debidas precauciones de revisarle porque piensa que lo único que lleva consigo es una bata. Además, se ha portado bien, así que no se considera de alta peligrosidad._

_Stiles entró por la puerta principal para los que vivían ahí. Acompañado de otra persona que sólo se quedó en la entrada con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cuerpo a un lado del portón bien cerrado._

_—Hola Stiles —saludó casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Porque le llenaba de felicidad poder ver a su amigo de nuevo. Era algo casi demasiado surreal. Y Stiles estaba vestido por completo de blanco._

_—Hola Scott —dijo con una sonrisilla tímida. Se sentó frente a él._

_—¿Cómo estás amigo? —preguntó mientras le agarraba las manos entre las suyas con los ojos húmedos y muy atento._

_—Yo... —Miró con melancolía sus manos y las de Scott—. Podría ser peor ¿no?_

_—No te preocupes, los médicos me dijeron que estás mejorando. Sé que pronto podrás salir de aquí. Si quieres puedes vivir en nuestra casa un tiempo. Podrás cuidar de mis hijos —aseguró con tanta esperanza en la voz._

_Stiles abrió los ojos un poco más y le miró interesado._

_—¿Hijos? —preguntó incrédulo._

_—Sí, hijos, mis hijos Stiles. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ya soy padre! —estalló en emoción._

_—¡Oh Dios! —celebró—. ¿Son lindos? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Qué edad tienen?_

_—Apenas y tienen seis meses. Una se llama como mi madre y la otra como la tuya Stiles. Y sí, son preciosas. —Y pensó—. Queremos otro, un niño que se llame como el padre de Allison._

_—Vaya esos son muchos niños... —susurró Stiles mirando hacia la mesa de un gris demasiado claro._

_—Pero no importa, crecerán, la familia será más grande. Te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí lo primero que haremos será llevarte a casa para que puedas conocerlos —expresó tan feliz que una lagrima se le salió del ojo._

_—¿Salir de aquí? —preguntó con ironía._

_—Sí —dijo casi como una súplica._

_—Salir de aquí... —musito mientras el brillo en sus ojos se desvanecía, se volvían opacos y vacíos—. Claro que saldré de aquí Scott._

_—¿A qué te refieres Stiles? —preguntó mientras el gesto de felicidad se desvanecía de su rostro con lentitud—. ¿Stiles?_

_Pero la conciencia de Stiles ya no estaba ahí más..._

_Porque nadie nunca dijo que no había perdido la cabeza. Miró la hora en el reloj de Scott, tenía al menos quince minutos de estar con él, le tomaría otros quince salir de esa prisión mental._

_Cogió a Scott por los hombros y se abalanzó sobre él._

_—¡¿Stiles!? —gritó el chico demasiado espantando con la espalda en el pasto._

_—Calla, saldré de aquí. —Le quitó los tenis y el reloj—. Te veo luego amigo. —Le guiñó el ojo._

_El hombre que cuidaba la puerta se acercó a él con la pistola eléctrica. Stiles se puso en pose de defensa y sacó el crucifijo que llevaba debajo de la bata._

_—¿Qué harás con eso? —le preguntó el hombre con sorna—. ¿Rezar? —Se burló._

_—Vade retro satanás —cantó con el crucifijo más en alto._

_Se acercó al hombre -calvo- dándole un golpe en la cara con el pie desnudo, apartando la pistola eléctrica de la mano del hombre con un manotazo. La punta inferior de la cruz de los cristianos se clavó en la frente del hombre calvo, unas espinas diminutas atravesaron su cráneo. Veneno. El hombre cayó al suelo, se había paralizado en segundos. Stiles le quitó los pantalones y se los puso, las llaves igual. También se colocó los tenis de Scott y su reloj, la bata ahora lucía como una capa blanca sólo colgando de su cuello._

_—¡Stiles no! —gritó el moreno McCall aún en el suelo. Impactado por completo—. No hagas esto._

_—Sí me detienes o vas detrás de mí, te mataré —sentenció el chico con la mirada más seria que tenía._

_Un cuerpo cayó al suelo, era el guardia de las computadoras y las cámaras. Erika Reyes se había colado y noqueado al hombre. La mayoría de las puertas con personas con problemas serios estaban bajo la llave de la computadora. Erika desactivó las puertas, dejándolos libres, y era al menos el cuarenta por cierto de todo el lugar._

_Scott no dijo nada y el otro chico salió de ahí cerrando con llave. Sabía que había estado mal decirle eso a su amigo. Pero si le acompañaba lo iban a inculpar a él. Y Scott era un poco torpe para asuntos como estos. Las alarmas del manicomio, sonaban, muchas personas con armas en las manos ya se estaban preparando para poder cacharle en medios de los pasillos. Hasta que los otros lunáticos se aparecieron como una horda de zombis por los pasadizos._

_Stiles pasó por la puerta de un chico de ojos azules, que le recordaban a los de Theo por la inocencia en la mirada. Le abrió la celda con la llave maestra._

_—Gracias —dijo el menor de ojos azules—. Toma —le dijo dándole una mochila tipo sport de un solo tirante con algunas cosas._

_—No hay de que Liam, sal de aquí cuando veas que no hay muros en la costa —agradeció el castaño, empezando a irse._

_—¡Suerte! —le grito el adolescente con sólo su bata puesta en el marco de la celda._

_Stiles le miró como se le mira a un hermano menor._

_—Igual. —Fue lo que dijo antes de darle un último vistazo a la cara e irse._

_—Trelos…_

_El apodo que se le había dado dentro del gran manicomio llamado Heichen House._

_Stiles no tuvo que pelear con casi nadie, pues los uniformados estaban ocupados buscando a todos los buenos lunáticos que se escabullían por los pasillos. Llegó a la salida. Y por fin respiró aire fresco…_

_El plan había salido a la perfección._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno. Creo que ustedes no se esperaban este desastre jajaja


	18. 3 (Negación) [Nunca se Acaba] [La Cola de la Serpiente]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE: Para evitar confusiones, todo lo que esta en cursiva, es el pasado, hay cosas que están de este modo:<>; dentro de las cursivas, esos son recuerdos, pero dentro del pasado.  
> Y sólo hay dos escenas con letra normal. Ese es el aquí y el ahora, y una de ellas el final de la serie.  
> Aquí acaba TRELOS.

 

                                                             

—¡NO HUYAS MÁS! —exclama el moreno caminando detrás del castaño, las casas parecen hechas de cartón o de plástico, se siente el final cada vez más cerca.

—Me harás daño de nuevo. ¡Quiero escapar de esto! —Como si fuera posible, se quiebra más que antes.

—¿Recuerdas esta cicatriz en el pecho? —Derek se destapa la camisa.

Stiles se detiene, regresa la mirada hacia el de ojos verdes y le observa incrédulo.

—Fuiste tú Stiles —habla bajo el moreno caminando un poco más lento, porque el mundo se acelera hacia el castaño, así que no hay necesidad de hacerlo muy rápido—. Nunca más volviste a saber de Theo. Sacrificaste a una de tus amigas, y tu libertad, y tu vida. Por nada. Me mataste el ultimo día. Y después, te diste un tiro. Me arrastraste contigo, al reino de los suicidas.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate! —exclama con los ojos cerrados el castaño, se tapa los oídos—. ¡Tú me hiciste perder la cabeza! —Los vidrios de las casas cercanas se quiebran, se hacen pedazos reflejando varios Stiles en el aire.

Los ojos de Derek se tornan azules por un momento, sus rasgos cambian un poco, la voz de Theo sale de su cuerpo para hacerlo reaccionar. La cicatriz de su pecho comienza a brillar.

—Stiles escúchame —habla esa voz diferente, más amable, es la voz de Raeken.

El chico Stilinski se queda petrificado, ahora con las manos en las orejas, y los ojos bien abiertos, escuchando la voz yuxtapuesta del chico blondo en el de ojos verdes.

—¿Por qué estabas en Eichen House? —pregunta la voz del chico que fue su primer novio.

—Porque me diagnosticaron, con problemas mentales —recita el castaño con mucha claridad, está arrodillado en el suelo.

—¿Por qué te procesaron? —pregunta de nuevo, y mientras más se acerca el cabello se le pone rubio.

—Por haber matado a la familia de Derek Hale —declara ahora sonando frío. El mundo empieza a temblar un poco.

—¿Por qué asesinaste a todos?

—Porque él arruinó mi vida. Mató a tu madre, mató mi relación contigo, mató mi vida entera. —Comienza a sollozar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si me alejaba de él lo haría, por eso no me fui de su lado —confiesa sin mirar los ojos cada vez más azules del rubio, de éste, su estatura es más pequeña, su piel muda, cambia de color, como si se tratara de una serpiente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que en fondo lo quería.

—¿Recuerdas aquel viaje de negocios a Toronto con Derek? —pregunta Theo por fin en su forma, con una mano en el pecho, mientras una luz sale de su cicatriz, está por completo descalzo, tan cerca de Stiles, se arrodilla frente a él.

—No.

—Eso es porque has decidido recordar sólo lo que tú quieres —dice el otro, levantándole la barbilla a Stiles para que le pueda ver los ojos muy bien.

La luz del pecho de Theo se hace cada vez más grande, más grande. Hasta que los castaños ojos de Stiles se tornan whisky deslavado, y todo se vuelve blanco.

 

 

_—¿TIENES FRÍO? —preguntó el moreno caminando a un lado de su novio._

_—Un poco, pero tengo muchos suéteres —dijo el otro tallando sus manos protegidas en guantes—. Hay mucha nieve._

_Caminaban en un sendero de una montaña en las orillas de Toronto. Derek había ido de viaje de negocios, por supuesto se había llevado a Stiles con él, éste no se había negado._

_—Ya sé. Llevamos un rato caminando, ¿no quieres tomar un descanso? —preguntó el moreno, que, de tanto frío, había palidecido hasta el punto de que sus ojos se pusieron más claros y brillantes._

_—No, moriremos de frío. —Rió el chico, había blanco en todos lados, y nada a la vista, más que árboles._

_—Te puedo cargar si ya estás cansado —le dijo el otro muy seguro._

_—¿En verdad?_

_—Sí, lo que quieras, estaré gustoso de hacerlo para ti —respondió haciéndose sonar elegante._

_—De acuerdo. —Aceptó con una sonrisa._

_Stiles yacía sobre el lomo de Derek a éste no parecía incomodarle ni un poco, era un hombre fuerte._

_—Te hice salir porque me gusta aquí. Ya he venido algunas veces, pero… Siempre estaba solo, sin nadie con quien compartir todo este espacio, llena de blanca y pura nieve… —confesó el moreno observando sin perder de vista un punto en el horizonte._

_—Gracias._

_—Pero ahora… Estamos casi todo el tiempo en el trabajo, o en la oficina, intentando ser normales, intentando que yo sea, quien tú quieres que yo sea. Nunca quieres dejar de follar, hecho que me tiene muy preocupado debo ser claro —expresó con una sonrisilla nerviosa—. Nunca debí haberte… Ya sabes, cogido de esa manera la primera vez. Es decir, nunca olvidaré cuando te viniste sobre tu saco, porque… Te estaba violando y te gustó… Claro que después me pediste, que te siguiera tratando así, es un poco confuso porque…_

_Y Stiles decidió pararlo._

_—No importa —dijo el otro con total indiferencia acerca del remordimiento de su compañero. Miró al paisaje—. Quedamos en eso. No te lo dije, después, sumergirnos en ese papel, donde tú eres un violador agresivo y sin amor, y yo, una pobre víctima._

_—Creo que estamos llegando muy lejos con eso. A veces, de verdad siento que somos así, estas últimas semanas —declaró alarmado por dentro el moreno._

_—Así se supone que debe de ser. Es mejor._

_—¿Por qué? —preguntó el moreno. Tenía sus dudas, y teorías._

_La primera vez tomó el castaño por la fuerza, es un descuido, en un ataque de un estado de locura espontaneo, después de eso, Stiles le pidió que le tratara así, como un juego del que sólo ellos tuvieran conocimiento. Nunca se mencionaría de él, pero esta era una ocasión en la que Derek se había atrevido a romper esa regla, a dejar de actuar._

_—Yo qué sé. —Respondió tajante. Había cosas que le gustaba no contar._

_—Ah sí, tengo que avisarte que ya es oficial. Tus padres dejaron de ser Aaron y Elisheva —mencionó el moreno en un intento de poder sacar la sopa de la boca de su novio._

_—¿Qué nombre les pusiste? —cuestionó interesado, le acariciaba el cabello a Derek con sus frías manos._

_A veces el tacto de Stiles le causaba un poco de escalofríos al Hale, era como un toque eléctrico aterrador, pero le intrigaba tanto, que le gustaba._

_—John y Claudia Stilinski. Tu padre era un Sheriff que murió en un accidente de trabajo, en una investigación. Y tú madre, murió de causas naturales a una edad joven años después. Por causas desconocidas, un día, simplemente dejó de respirar —explicó lo que les hizo a los papales de los padres de Stiles._

_—Ah, gracias, suena bien, digo, es como si, fueran sucesos trágicos de una familia normal —respondió el chico sin más, cerró los ojos, se sintió más tranquilo._

_—¿Pero por qué me lo pediste? —cuestionó el moreno, sólo sabía que el castaño le había solicitado ese favor, pero no sabe el porqué._

_—Pues… —Abrió los ojos—. Quizá es momento de que sepas, bien, de donde vengo. Teníamos una granja, éramos muy felices, pero con el paso del tiempo, mi padre empezó a… —Unas lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos—. A ser grosero. A veces podía ver cómo, el enloquecía, maltrataba a mi madre, le decía cosas sucias. Mientras yo sólo escuchaba del otro lado de la habitación. Me sentía tan culpable por dos cosas en específico. Pero solo me gustaría hablar de una. El que no pude defender a mi madre ni una sola vez. Y eso viene de la mano de la otra. Simplemente me gustaba oír esas sucias cosas de la boca de mi padre. Al mismo tiempo, estaba con Theo… Un día, mi padre, perdió la cabeza por completo, como nunca pude defender a mi madre, no pude hacer nada para salvarla, ni siquiera teniendo en mis manos un arma que mi madre me había dado por si ocurría lo peor. Así que, el querer cambiar el nombre de mi madre y de mi padre, ese simple cambio, involucra cambiar su pasado, la fecha de su nacimiento, su vida, su todo. Es como si mi familia, no hubiera existido nunca. Y así. Es como si fuera el hijo de alguien más. Él era mi héroe…_

_Fue un poco fácil borrar el pasado, del padre de Aaron no se sabe nada, pero por lo poco que encontró trabajó para la CIA en algunos casos secretos, no sabe nada acerca de eso más que el mismo hecho de que estuvo en esos trabajos. Y la madre, Elisheva, era una inmigrante, de su familia no se sabía nada._

_Derek reflexionaba, quería preguntar algo, pero sintió una gota en su cabello. Debió ser una lagrima de Stiles. El moreno bajó de su cuerpo al chico, y lo colocó frente a él._

_—Lo hice por ti, porque te amo ¿de acuerdo? —Las manos del más grande se colocaron en el rostro del castaño._

_—De acuerdo. —Se aferró al cuerpo del otro, tan fuerte. El Hale le limpió las lágrimas de modo rápido a su novio._

_—Haría por ti lo que fuera. Si eso significa que nos convirtamos en los personajes que tú quieres, lo haremos, pero sólo quiero hacerte feliz —aclaró el moreno._

_—Te amo tanto. —Le besó tranquilo, entre la nieve blanca—. Aaron… —Y al momento de que Stiles dijo eso, Derek confirmó su teoría, aceptándola en silencio._

 

 

—¿SABES POR QUÉ TE LLAMABAN TRELOS en Eichen House? —pregunta Theo rosando de vez en cuando los labios de Stiles, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí.

—Dime el porqué.

—Liam hablaba muchos idiomas, pero había uno en especial que estaba estudiando cuando nos conocimos. Decía que cierta palabra se decía, fonéticamente… Bueno, se escribía Trelos. Como no había nadie que pudiera asesorarlo con eso. Lo decía así. Y me apodó Trelos desde entonces…

—¿Y qué significa en español? —cuestiona Theo abriendo los ojos.

—Loco.

—Trelos, el rey de los locos —susurra el otro.

Stiles abre los ojos con cuidado, y tiene un miedo demasiado real en la carne, los ojos azules de Theo, guardan el fondo algo, que cuando parpadea, se hacen verdes, pero al segundo parpadeo, se tornan azules.

—Eres el demonio encarnado —susurra el castaño.

La piel de falso Theo se transforma en Derek de nuevo corriendo detrás de Stiles.

—Me asesinaste por tu locura. ¡Por querer ser una sumisa como tu madre, para que yo tomara el papel de tu padre! Tú solo acabaste con toda tu vida porque estás loco. ¡Loco como toda tu familia! —grita Derek corriendo mientras todo a su alrededor, se levanta en al aire, las casas, los coches, grandes fragmentos de suelo, las palmeras. Todo, se alza de la superficie y se hace cascajos en el aire—. ¡Lograste convencer a Erika Reyes de que era un mal jefe, un abusador de mierda! Al fingir todo el tiempo que tú eras Elisheva y yo Aaron. Necesitabas conseguir una casa cerca del hogar de mis padres para poder asesinarlos, y seguir con tus tontos juegos del miedo. Así que atrapaste a Lydia, Scott y a Allison y les hiciste creer que eras bueno. Terminaste con Theo por ese mismo sentido de autodestrucción. Y como convenciste a todos de que eras buena persona, lograste salir de Eichen House, para poder matarme. Y así pasamos a la última escena Stiles, ¡al momento…!  —grita Derek con tanta fuerza que de repente la cara se le pone roja y todas las venas de su faz y del cuello se tornan visibles—. ¡En el que acabaste tu gran obra de teatro con broche oro!

_—¿COMO SUPISTE QUE LA CLAVE ERA ESA?_ _—preguntó Erika Reyes ya en su asiento de piloto sobre un Jeep azul barato._

_—Pues porque… —Stiles yacía sobre el vehículo se quedó pensando porqué lo sabía—. Mi padre tenía un tatuaje de eso…_

_—¿Ah sí? ¿Un número? —le preguntó ella. Ya conducían, era de tarde._

_—Sí… —Pronunció el castaño bajito, el sol le golpeaba la cara, frunció el entrecejo, aunque no por el calor, sino porque intentaba recordar cosas que su mente consiente le ocultaba—. Sólo lo vi un par de veces, porque era muy misterioso. Estaba en su pulgar derecho._

_—¿Y sólo por eso me lo dijiste?_

_—No, no sólo fue por eso. Es el número de una celda en Eichen House, pero son de celdas que no son ocupadas desde hace años creo yo… Están en lo más recóndito de las instalaciones._

_—Pues qué raro que sea lo que signifique ese número nos haya dado la solución a esto ¿no? —le inquirió la chica al castaño que sólo se quedó pensando en el asiento. Su cabeza se perdió, pero su cuerpo estaba ahí._

_< <Stiles caminaba en el pasillo de su casa, donde estaban todas las habitaciones. Era uno de los días antes de la tragedia de la familia. Y estaba en duda sobre algo. En esta ocasión no se había levantado para ver lo que su Aarón le hacía al cuerpo de Elisheva por el placer de ser observador, sino por algo en la piel de su padre. El número que no había acabado de ver bien la noche de ayer por fin se había hecho presente ante sus ojos. El numero novecientos sesenta y tres en el pulgar del pie derecho de su padre, tatuado, deslavado y descolorido por el tiempo>>_

_—¿Stiles? —preguntó ella al darse cuenta de que parecía el chico ausente._

_—Sí, es raro —respondió del golpe._

_—Quiero que sepas que hago esto porque… Bueno, las chicas y yo sabemos que todo lo que dicen de ti está mal. Bueno, Allison, no está muy convencida, y Lydia, desde aquella vez en casa de Derek, no quiere meterse mucho en este tema, pero yo confío en ti. Sé qué harás lo correcto. Tú sabes mi historia. Y de cómo no me quedé callada cuando, eso, me sucedió... Yo vi como ese hombre te maltrataba, salías de aquella habitación, por completo destrozado. Creo que… Todo esto saldrá bien, y cuando termine. Podrás tener las vacaciones que tanto querías ¿recuerdas?_

_—Sí, te lo conté tantas veces por teléfono. Es como un sueño. Espero que un día, se pueda hacer realidad —dijo Stiles con la cara transformada por la ilusión._

_DEREK CAMINABA EN LA RECONSTRUIDA CASA DE SUS PADRES, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había sido remodelada, no tenía muchos años de haber cumplido_

_Aun así, él era el único en la casa, ya no había nadie más que viviera ahí, el polvo volaba en el aire. Su cuerpo se paseaba en la habitación de sus padres, dando vueltas, estando un poco alterado, no sabía por qué, pero llevaba días sintiendo una extraña sensación, como, el toque de Stiles en sus cabellos. Stiles, ese pensamiento que cada noche llegaba a su cabeza._

_Derek llevaba un tiempo en el psicólogo, pero no era de gran ayuda, cuando el terror de haber sido manipulado por un sujeto completamente desquiciado, más loco que él; llegaba en las noches. Un escalofrío le llegaba en la espalda y trataba de pegarla lo más posible a la pared, sus ojos se abrían más y trataban de ver mejor en la oscuridad de su habitación. A veces creía escuchar las voces de sus hermanas en la pieza de junto, o el alarido de su padre, o el sollozo de su madre antes de morir. Pero suponía que eran alucinaciones, así que sólo se tomaba unas pastillas para dormir, o eso le había dicho el doctor._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, unos ojos invisibles le observaban desde algún lugar del cuarto de su madre, se asomó por la ventana inquieto, al ver hacia el pórtico, la fotografía de su progenitora se hizo presente, con el rostro pintado en terror, el camisón blanco flotando en carmesí, y su cuerpo empalado por una gran estaca de madera. Con lentitud dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte, y entonces…_

_—Míralo, ahí está, es como si supiera que vendría por él —susurró Stiles, estaba en medio de la calle en el Jeep, avanzando lento._

_Se detuvieron en la casa de Derek, justo en frente. Stiles no dijo nada, sólo cogió su mochila entre las manos._

_—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó la chica sin moverse ni un milímetro, sólo sus ojos miraron un poco temerosa al chico._

_—Sólo unas cosas que quiero darle a Derek en persona. —Salió del coche—. Nada importante._

_DEREK SABÍA A QUÉ HABÍA IDO, sabía que había esperado un largo tiempo también, y que tardó, sí. Sabía que tenía veintisiete el chico castaño. Tomó un largo respiro, era su último día, cogió una pistola del cajón de la mesa de noche de su padre, cerró los ojos, metió el cartucho y cargó la pistola._

_La puerta de la casa salió volando en mil pedazos una vez más._

_—Derek Hale, hazte presente ¡cobarde! —gritó el castaño con una escopeta en una mano, es un arma poderosa._

_Su respingada nariz estaba muy en alto, y miró hacia todos lados con la espalda bien erguida. Todo se quedó en silencio, escuchó unos pasos cautelosos en el piso de arriba, entornó los ojos, pero al escuchar el segundo crujido de la madera, disparó justo donde creyó que se escuchaba el sonido. Pedazos de madera cayeron desde el techo hasta su cara._

_El pie de Derek por poco y quedó hecho añicos. Se dispuso a correr por el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras que daban hacia las escaleras._

_El castaño se puso en guardia, a paso lento seguía el sonido la madera crujiendo, disparando desde abajo con el ojo agudo y el tino casi certero, de no ser por la velocidad del hombre arriba, claro, tampoco era un soldado._

_Derek bajó por las escaleras, con la pistola disparando una vez, sólo logró darle a la escopeta, pero no la dañó demasiado._

_Stiles disparó, pero erró. Sólo consiguió darle a las escaleras. El moreno se propuso salir de la casa, el de ojos whisky tenía bien ubicada la cabeza de Derek, y disparó. Mas el arma ya no tenía balas. Derek salió y golpeó con el arma la cara de una mujer rubia, está cayó al suelo con la melena dorada cubriéndole el rostro._

_A Stiles le hirvió la sangre, con el arma por completo vacía, y sin más cartuchos para una escopeta, la tiró al suelo. Es muy difícil robar cosas de Eichen House. Gritó con mucho odio. Las venas del cuello aparecieron en el cuerpo del chico cuando hizo esto. Tiró la mochila en el suelo. No habí nada más ahí, más que recuerdos, fotografías suyas y de Derek. Y una pistola que yacía ya en sus manos._

_—¿Stiles qué haces? —preguntó Erika apenas levantándose del suelo con la mirada en el castaño saliendo la única arma en la mano derecha, era negra._

_—¡Acabar con esto! —le respondió apenas mirándola un segundo._

_—Yo confíe en ti —dijo ella arrepentida de sacarlo de Eichen House._

_Pero Stiles le dio un disparo a Derek, en la pantorrilla. Éste exclamó cayendo al suelo, para retorcerse y gritar del dolor. Erika observaba la escena, Stiles, siempre había estado loco, y más de lo que pensaba._

_Se puso por completo de pie, corrió mientras Stiles erraba disparos de la pistola, Derek ya se escabullía dentro del coche. Y Reyes se lanzó sobre el castaño, éste se dio con la mandíbula contra el suelo, soltó la pistola de la impresión. Sangre en su boca. La chica se acercó como pudo, se arrastró hasta la pistola para poder alcanzarla, justo antes de que sus dedos tocaran el arma, el castaño le jaló de los cabellos._

_—¡Ah! —gritó ella, con la boca bien abierta y su espalda muy curveada._

_—¡Deja eso traidora sucia! —dijo entre dientes sonando un poco gutural._

_Ella se dio la vuelta, y le golpeó la cara, al final el castaño fue capaz de poner las manos sobre el arma, se dispuso a disparar, la bala cayó sobre la frente del moreno, pero el parabrisas le salvó una vez más, se quebró casi todo._

_Erika Reyes y Stiles corrieron hasta el Jeep, ella se metió del lado del copiloto, Derek arrancó el coche, pues la llave estaba ahí. Y Stiles saltó través de una ventana, su abdomen dolió cuando el vidrio le lastimó la carne, era delgado. Unos kilos más y se rompería bajo su peso. Derek le dio unos puñetazos en la cara a la chica, no quería dispararle a ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Erika Reyes. Al mismo tiempo trataba de conducir, en la carretera de la montaña del letrero de Hollywood. La mano del castaño que traía la pistola estaba afuera del jeep. Quería meterla, pero era un soporte indispensable sino caería al suelo._

_Derek se percató del castaño queriendo entrar por la ventana, sin decir nada, aún tenía el arma entre los dedos, sabe que no tenía muchas balas y no le quería dar al castaño, no deseaba matarlo, sólo necesitaba deshacerse de él. Así que tomó un respiro profundo, se giró, con Erika medio a desmayarse, y con nervios, dio un primer disparo, la bala cayo en el seguro de la puerta, el coche vibró por un tope de tierra._

_El castaño ya estaba un poco más dentro del Jeep._

_El Jeep iba sin rumbo, se acercó a un risco. Así que Derek, poso la boquilla de la pistola en el antebrazo izquierdo de Stiles, se puso serio, cerró los ojos y disparó. El castaño sólo pudo gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Sacó el cuerpo del coche, la pistola de su mano voló por los aires, además, el polvo le lastimaba en los ojos, rodó en el suelo lleno de tierra dura, su cara fue rallada por las piedras, en sus rodillas había sangre, y sólo pudo oír el sonido del Jeep, rodando por el acantilado._

_Su cabeza la dolía, se la tocó, y le sangraba un poco por la parte de atrás, apenas, se colocó medio sentado con la tierra de nuevo en su lugar, observó la pistola a metros de él. Se puso en cuatro en el suelo primero, hizo una mueca por el dolor que le embargaba en las rodillas._

_La gente dice que el camino hacia el letrero de Hollywood está lleno de confusión, y de caminos que te llevan de un lado a otro, pero nunca se está seguro de poder llegar hasta ahí, es un poco difícil, aunque no imposible. Stiles no se había dado cuenta, pero notó que el letrero se encontraba más cerca de él que nunca, sólo tenía que caminar diez minutos antes de poder llegar. Escuchaba las sirenas de los policías, ya debían de saber que estaba libre, el desastre de Eichen House, estaba hasta en el radio, debía ser el único paciente en las calles. Ya estaban buscándolo, y después de lo que acaba de hacer en la casa de los Hale, los vecinos debieron informar. Se puse de pie, cogió la pistola, se puso a caminar hasta el letrero. No volvería a prisión, no volvería a Eichen House._

_Derek salió del coche casi ileso, le dolía el cuerpo, claro que tenía heridas, pero no eran de riesgo mayor. Lo peor de todo es que no podría quitarse nunca de la cabeza la imagen de Erika Reyes muerta justo en frente de su cara._

_Salió con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba dentro de la habitación de alguien, lucía como el comedor. Podía observar las caras de terror de toda la gente que estaba en ese hogar, unos niños, un padre, y una madre. Ellos estaban por completo petrificados. Derek cogió un trozo de vidrio del suelo, donde pudo ver su cara llena de sangre, y enojo, y furia, y miedo. Si esto quería el castaño, se lo iba a dar. La familia al ver a Derek ahí con ese trozo de vidrio triangular en la mano, retrocedió la madre tomó el teléfono para llamar a emergencias. No era la única en hacerlo esa tarde._

_Derek miró el letrero de Hollywood a través del techo destruido, se encaminó hasta él._

_STILES LLEGÓ A TRAVES DEL BOSQUE, espero un rato ahí, sin darse cuenta, el ocaso ya se estaba instalando, no sabía lo que significaba, pero era adecuado, había un punto de esa etapa del día, en que, no se podría distinguir del amanecer del atardecer…_

_Y Derek se apareció por detrás, golpeándole, apartando la pistola un poco lejos, el letrero estaba cruzando la delgada avenida después de los arbustos. Después de dos puñetazos en la cara de Stiles se dejó caer sobre éste con todo su peso. Lo alaridos del moreno se detuvieron._

_—Vamos hazlo —dijo el otro tranquilo con el cristal en el centro de su cuello._

_—Ya no quiero pelear más Stiles, estamos, demasiado locos. A veces sólo puedo mirar al pasado, y no sé si es mi vida, o es la de alguien de la que heredé su historia y su cuerpo. Ya no más, es demasiado confuso. Yo sólo quiero. Estar contigo, amarte, sin mentiras, ni juegos retorcidos, quiero ser una persona normal… —Se lamió el labio con sangre, miró hacia otro lado sin saber muy bien que decir sin sonar así—. Ya no quiero estar en este mundo más… No estamos hechos para este mundo Stiles —sollozó el moreno entregando el cristal en las manos del castaño, éste le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, con las manos muy seguras en el vidrio._

_—NO PUEDO CREER ESTO… —susurró Allison dentro de una camioneta, Scott la conducía a toda velocidad._

_—Yo tampoco, ¡nunca creí que Stiles fuera capaz de esto! —exclamaba el McCall mientras intentaba rebasar los coches—. ¿Pero cómo lo hizo? Estaba en un lugar de máxima seguridad._

_—Bueno…. —Ella miró hacia otro lado—. En realidad, las chicas y yo le ayudamos a hacerlo._

_—¡¿Qué?! —clamó el muchacho casi chocando, pasándose un alto._

_—Sí, yo, y, y las chicas le ayudamos —tartamudeaba, las manos le sudaban._

_—¡Pero explica eso mujer!_

_—Sólo. Negábamos que un chico tan bueno como Stiles pudiera ser capaz de matar gente, que era injusto que lo hubieran metido a prisión y luego a Eichen House, simplemente no lo creíamos del todo.  ¡Así que lo ayudamos a escapar! —explicó ella mientras ocultaba su miedo en alaridos, o bueno, quizá así expresaba el error que había cometido._

_—¿Sabías a donde iba a ir? —preguntó el chico._

_—No, bueno sí. Erika lo iba a llevar hasta la casa de Derek._

_—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó._

_—Reyes, alguna vez, fue violada, según lo que cuenta ella. Stiles era abusado por Derek, por eso le ayudaba, y ella nos convenció de alguna manera a nosotras. ¡Ah! —exclamó cuando casi chocan con una tropa de patrullas que se aparecieron frente a ellos de los lados de las calles y se metieron en una avenida central._

_—Sólo tenemos que seguir a los policías entonces —dijo Scott tratando de mantener la calma, para morderse todo el labio inferior de los nervios—. Sólo espero que no pase lo peor._

_No tardaron mucho, pero cuando bajaron de la al pie de la montaña, Scott sólo tomo la mano de Allison, y corrieron cuesta arriba entre árboles y arbustos. Esto terminaría antes de que la noche se instalara._

_STILES VIÓ LOS OJOS DE DEREK PERDER el brillo, la luz que antes estaba oculta atrás de una capa extraña, simplemente ya no estaba ahí, ahora sólo eran como canicas verdes y opacas, verdes como la piel de un reptil y recordó algo:_

<<Acostado y desnudo sobre el pecho de su novio, estaba Stiles, relajado, después del sexo, había un momento de claridad en su nublada mente. Abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido unos minutos.

—¿Derek? —habló sólo para preguntar.

—Sí… —susurró el moreno con la boca entornada, y los ojos cerrados.

—Tuve un sueño… —susurró un poco temeroso.

—¿De qué se trataba? —cuestionó acariciando el cabello a su novio al percibir el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Se trataba de tú y yo, estábamos de vacaciones —sonrió.

—¿Y por eso te sientes tan incómodo al decirlo? —cuestionó medio despierto.

—No es que, entrabamos a la boca de una serpiente antes de que empezaran. Como que te agarré de la mano, y nos metimos ahí, salimos en un lugar maravilloso. Al final del sueño, caminábamos, uno a un lado del otro, y seguimos por un sendero un poco raro, con muchas cosas extrañas…

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó medio dormido.

—Sillas viejas, ropa que no he usado, paredes que conozco, amigos que no he conocido, y los buenos momentos que compartí con... —Theo—. Al final, había dos ojos muy grandes y rojos, era los rubís en el rostro de la serpiente, cuando miré hacia abajo, estábamos parados sobre su cola, tuve mucho miedo, pero me dirigiste una mirada llena de amor y seguridad. Tomé tu mano y caminamos hacia dentro de la boca, de nuevo… Y desperté —habló con miedo.

—No te preocupes, sólo fue un sueño…. —Le acarició más el cabello y cayó dormido>>

_Si pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo hizo, sólo miró hacia el lado derecho, el letrero estaba ahí, al revés porque estaba detrás, ¿habría sido mejor si hubieran estado en frente de éste? No, esta clase de cosas pasan bajo el agua haciendo suficiente ruido para ser oídos, pero no lo suficiente, para que todas las personas en el mundo crean que ha sido real. El castaño, le dio un último beso, al tibio Derek sobre él. Sus labios sin vida estaban sobre los suyos._

_CUANDO SCOTT corría delante de Allison y llegó justo donde estaba la escena, sólo gritaba con la cara descompuesta. Podía ver el cuerpo de un hombre sobre el de su amigo, el del tal Derek, la sangre se escurría a través del cuerpo del menor, y el cristal triangular brillaba con el sol justo en su centro. El moreno McCall tenía la tierra en la ropa, y las ganas de detener a su amigo de lo que iba a hacer._

_Había llegado el punto donde el amanecer y el atardecer se fusionan, había llegado el momento de los 400 lux, había llegado la ultima hora de Stiles._

_Se metió la boquilla de la pistola a la boca, topó con su paladar. Y disparó mientras el moreno McCall gritaba con las cuerdas bucales casi desgarradas, la sangre salía del otro lado de la cabeza de su amigo, y brillaba con el ya cada vez más oscuro sol. Scott cayó al suelo con la mano estirada y las lágrimas en la cara. Allison se cubrió los ojos y giró su cuerpo por instinto al lado contrario al de la escena._

_Muchos uniformados llegaron con pistolas y chalecos antibalas, había un helicóptero sobre ellos. Los policías recogían a Scott del suelo, apenas entre llanto pudo ver como un policía de diferente uniforme le quitaba un zapato a Stiles._

_El cuerpo de Derek era puesto a un lado sobre una camilla, tenía el cristal en el pecho, y la mirada perdida en el más allá._

_Sólo observó ambos cuerpos antes de que poder ver sólo árboles en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Stiles podía ver gente frente a su cuerpo, frente al de Derek, frente a un Scott llorando. Y supo que estaba muerto, se había acabado, pero no veía a Derek en ningún lado, lo único que pudo ver de él antes de matarlo fue una mirada llena de paz y de libertad, parecía que se había librado de su locura. Pero Stiles no, Stiles seguiría en la tierra, lamentándose, en su propio circulo sin fin, como el resto de los suicidas._

 

En algún otro lugar

JUSTO FRENTE AL LETRERO DE HOLLYWOOD está Stiles tirado en el suelo, con el falso Derek sobre él, un cristal a la derecha en forma de triángulo, y una pistola muy brillosa y negra a la izquierda, ya casi todo terminaba, alrededor sólo había blanco infinitamente, esa era la única parte de tierra en este universo. Destruyéndose lentamente.

 —Si el verdadero Derek no estaba ahí cuando morí, lo sé porque no lo vi en ningún lado. ¿Dónde está? —pregunta Stiles.

—Su alma está próxima a regresar a la tierra —responde el otro Derek, no finge más, y sus rasgos cada vez se vuelven un manojo de características borrosas del verdadero Hale. Tiene la piel un poco más pálida, además los ojos se vuelven por completo grises, y sin iris ni pupila.

—¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Qué has sido todo este tiempo? —pregunta desconcertado el castaño.

—Derek quería morir, pero te concedió a ti el acto. Al matarlo, sólo este recuerdo suicida te siguió. Y soy yo, el único recuerdo de Derek que tienes. Stiles esto no va terminar nunca, has dicho tantas mentiras y deformado tanto tu historia, que es imposible saber la verdad. Tú sólo creaste tu propia realidad para poder escapar de la verdadera historia. Hasta que no seas capaz de aceptarla, este ciclo sin fin se repetirá una y otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez… —Se calla con un ligero gemido. Stiles ya ha clavado el cristal en el pecho del hombre.

—Cierra la maldita boca —susurra con odio demencial, la cara roja, los dientes apretados—. ¡Ah! —gime viendo lo que acaba de hacer. Polillas salen del cuerpo de Derek falso y caminan sobre su cuerpo—. Este mundo es mío, yo controlo lo que sucede… —se dice a sí mismo al ver como las letras del letrero se hacen pequeños papeles y caen al cielo, y la tierra; muy pronto, él se hará pedazos también. Las lágrimas se arremolinan en sus ojos, el pecho sube y baja junto con la respiración demasiado errática que está teniendo. Así que toma la pistola a su lado, le quita el seguro, se la coloca en la boca, una lagrima se le sale, aprieta los ojos y otro par se escapa, con uno de sus dedos jala el gatillo. Y sólo se escucha un eco en el infinito.

 

                                                                            

                                                                                                    _Drop Dead_

 

 


	19. 8 de Febrero del 2016 (El Ocaso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogo.

 

EN ALGÚN LUGAR

—Despierta… Despierta Stiles…  
El castaño abre los ojos después de todo ese tiempo dormido. Está en su cuarto. Ve la hora y es tarde, suficiente como para que le duela el cuerpo de tanto dormir. Así que se talla los ojos con los puños y bosteza. Ve la fecha del calendario. El verano ya casi termina, en unos cinco días vuelve a su trabajo. Se recuerda en días como este que haber logrado la independencia de su familia ha sido una grata recompensa. Y sonríe, hoy empieza el primer viaje con sus amigos. Alista algunas cosas y sobre todo el cómo se ve para que no luzca como si apenas se fuera a despertar. Antes de que toquen la puerta y le abra a todos sus amigos. Ellos entran a la casa del castaño –vive en una parte de California con no muchos habitantes. Todo es relativamente pacífico- con mucha bulla y lentes de sol. Empiezan a acomodarse dentro del hogar del chico de largas pestañas.  
—¿Ya pusiste las maletas en el Jeep de Stiles? —pregunta Allison a Scott quien está dando vueltas en la sala de su amigo buscando cosas que tal vez le servirán en el viaje.  
—Ya —responde él cogiendo algo entre sus manos.  
—¿Te das cuenta de que llevas la plancha? —cuestiona ella con una ceja más arriba que la otra.  
—Claro que lo sé, siempre es útil una plancha —responde el moreno con normalidad.  
—Vamos a la playa, va a hacer mucho calor, usarás bermudas, te meterás al mar y vas a estar todo mojado y lleno de arena —dice ella aún contrariada con ganas de reír.  
—Pero tal vez quiera salir a dar la vuelta en el centro del pueblo cuando sea de noche y no lo sé, quiero planchar ropa que sea vea bonita —comenta el moreno como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.  
—De acuerdo con Scott. Lleva la plancha —arremata Lydia Martin con el cabello recogido y los lentes de sol sobre la frente.

Stiles pasa a un lado de ellos. Tiene algo entre las manos, el reloj de pared blanco y negro, siempre se descompone a esta hora. Se queda quieto examinando que las manecillas no se mueven. Mira a su alrededor, siente algo extraño en su interior.

—Es como si… Esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes… —susurra despacio mientras da un paso inseguro.

—Eso espero, la última vez tuvimos que poner sólo la bocina de un celular y no se oía nada —se queja el novio de Danny que trae una hielera con cervezas entre los brazos.

El castaño le escucha y sigue caminando por la estancia.   
—Pues no pasará esta vez, ténganlo por seguro. —Stiles chaquea los dedos haciendo una pistola con la mano, para después preguntar—: ¿Y Derek?

 

EN EL MUNDO REAL

SCOTT TIENE UN SUEÑO, pero es más bien un recuerdo, cuando dejó la montaña, uno de los policías le quitaba el zapato a Stiles. El sujeto parecía ajeno a los otros, pasó una lámpara por el pie desnudo de su amigo, en el pulgar derecho, había un número: tres mil quince.

Abre los ojos, el ocaso ha terminado, ha pasado ahí en el suelo casi todo el día. Está acostado en el suelo, de lado. HHHhhhh

uele a tierra y no le importa si lo insectos se han subido en su cuerpo durante el día. El moco de su nariz no le deja respirar, así que lo jala hacia arriba irónicamente, y sus ojos le duelen de tanto llorar, ya es de noche. Se recuesta boca arriba, todo su cuerpo está lleno de tierra y hojas secas.

—Allison me reprenderá por esto —susurra con los ojos entornados.

Quiere demasiado a Stiles, sabe que de alguna manera fueron como hermanos el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y un sollozo se le escapa en conjunto con nuevas lágrimas, sostiene el crucifijo, uno que Scott le robó a los forenses en alguna ocasión. Era la única pertenencia que le quedaba de Stiles. Recuerda que el chico lo tenía el ultimo día que lo vio con vida, dijo que le mataría si lo detenía, pero en el fondo, sabía que no lo haría. E pregunta si aún tiene un poco de toxina.

Scott piensa muy seriamente si debe clavarse las puntas filosas y llenas de veneno de los pies de cristo en el crucifijo. Se coloca el crucifijo unos milímetros sobre su frente. Gime más fuerte.

—¡Hazlo idiota! —se reprende a sí mismo.

 

LIAM OBSERVA DESDE la ventana de su cuarto el firmamento y las pocas estrellas que se pueden ver, está en la casa de sus nuevos padres. Después de escapar se le capturó de nuevo, pero se hizo una revisión de su caso, y quedó libre, no estaba loco, sólo era un malentendido, un accidente cuando un niño murió en sus brazos. Fue llevado de nuevo al orfanato donde había crecido. Este había sido el día en el que Stiles le había salvado de una larga condena, estaba agradecido por eso.

 

EN EICHEN HOUSE todo luce normal, han pasado años desde el incidente Trelos. Todos los lunáticos habían encontrado un poco de paz después de eso. Pero aún escuchan los gritos de las almas en pena de cierta sección recóndita del lugar, el lugar donde suceden las cosas más extrañas, es justo en el cuarto novecientos sesenta y tres. Los ecos de los gemidos de dolor de Aaron Stilinski cuando era un adolescente siendo torturado por su propio padre aún se escuchaban de vez en cuando a través de los años.

 

 MCCALL RECUERDA LA sonrisa de su esposa, y a sus hijos.

—No lo hagas Scotty —dice Allison con la voz rota en un llanto bajito. Le retira la cruz de arriba de la frente de su esposo.

El hombre la mira a los ojos, casi no se puede ver en la oscuridad. Quiere preguntarle cómo sabe que estaba aquí, pero no dice nada, el sólo se incorpora un poco para poder darle un abrazo muy fuerte, ella también lo hace de esa forma, está de rodillas con su delicada piel sobre la tierra. Scott la besa como si eso le diera fuerza, le dice muy cerca de la cara.

—Vamos a casa.

Avienta la cruz al suelo, justo donde murió Stiles, antes de pasar por los arbustos y bajar a la avenida atrás del letrero de Hollywood. Vuelve la mirada, ve a Stiles ahí parado atrás del crucifijo. Parpadea, pero ya no hay nadie, es jalado a través de la mano de Allison, ponen los pies en la carretera, detienen un taxi, se dirigen de nuevo a Los Ángeles. 

La cruz se queda sola sobre la húmeda tierra.

 

                                                         


End file.
